Gaara's Wolf
by Fangirl1584
Summary: I was just a normal girl, watching anime in my breaks from school. Then, one day, I woke up in the Naruto world as a winged wolf pup. I became Gaara's pet, and will do whatever I can to make sure he has at least one friend in his lonely life. Gaara/OC
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in the morning, disoriented. What was I doing in the desert? I was even more confused when I looked up above me and saw Temari, looking at me. How did I end up in Naruto? I don't remember anything unusual happening to me until now. I was just a normal girl, doing homework and watching anime, then I suddenly end up in one of my favorites.

I looked at myself, wondering why I was so small. Then, I saw it. I was a puppy! Well, a strangely colored wolf pup with wings, really. Every time I imagined going to Naruto, I never thought I would be a dog! And I was here pretty early, too. Temari didn't even have her fan yet. She picked me up and ran off to show me to someone. Next thing I know, I'm in the Kazekage's office, and Temari was asking him if she could keep me.

"If Yashamaru agrees to help and make sure you are taking care of it, I don't care." He answered.

Temari squealed and ran off, I'm guessing to ask Yashamaru. I hoped that he would be ok with me staying here. I had no were else to go. Plus, I had already decided that I would be Gaara's dog. He was lonely and misunderstood for most of his life. Temari burst into Gaara's room to ask Yashamaru if she could keep me. His finger was bleeding just like after he explained wounds of the heart to Gaara. So that's where I was on the timeline. Oh man, that means Yashamaru would die soon. I got here just in time to bond with him some before he becomes too lonely.

"Yashamaru look!" Temari yelled. "I found a puppy. Dad said that I can keep it if you say it's ok."

Before Yashamaru could answer, I wiggled out of Temari's arms and ran over to Gaara. His sand didn't stop me from running up to him and sitting at his feet.

"Hello." I barked to him. "I don't want to be Temari's dog. She might make me play dress up and I am hot enough already."

He didn't understand a word I said, but seemed to understand that I wanted him to pick me up. He looked down in surprise when his sand didn't stop him from touching me. It might have been because I was not scared of Gaara and I didn't want to hurt him.

"Well, look at that." Yashamaru exclaimed. "It looks like she wants to be Gaara's pet instead. And, Temari, this is a wolf pup, not a dog. She might be dangerous."

"But Yashamaru, I saw her first." Temari whined.

"It would be safer if she were Gaara's pet, Temari. His sand will protect him if she decides to attack him, while you wouldn't be able to defend yourself."

"Fine, but I still want to be able to play with her sometimes. So, what are you going to name her?"

"I don't know." Gaara said slowly.

Everyone was silent as they thought of a name for me. I couldn't tell them my name was Kate, so I just had to trust that they would find a good name. Kankuro came in while they were thinking. He looked at me, curious. He was probably wondering why I was with Gaara instead of fearing him like most other animals.

"Who's this?" He asked.

Temari answered, "This is Gaara's new pet. I found her, but she likes Gaara more. We are trying to find a name for her."

"What about Shi?" Kankuro asked.

"No. That's too short. We need something that would match her better. Who names a wolf pup Shi?" Gaara answered. I licked his cheek in thanks. I didn't want to be named Shi. I wanted a name that was at least a little like my real name.

"How about we each pick a name and she gets to choose?" Yashamaru suggested.

I wagged my tail and yipped at his suggestion. "It looks like she agrees, so I guess I do." Gaara said. Temari and Kankuro also agreed. They all thought of a name. Gaara put me in the middle of the room and all of them walked to a different part of the room. They started calling for me.

"Shi! Come here Shi!" I'll bet you can guess who called that. Kankuro was out of the running.

"Mizuki! Here girl!" Temari wanted me to have the same name as the jerk who tricked Naruto in the first episodes. No way.

"Kiri, come here! Kiri!" Gaara called. I might pick that name. It's pretty close to mine.

"Kira! Here Kira!" Yashamaru called. Ok, I was picking that name. It was from Death Note, another anime I like. In English it ment killer, fitting for a wolf. I ran over to Yashamaru, sitting in front of him and wagging my tail. "Looks like her name's Kira. Sorry guys. But she still is your pet, Gaara. You'll have to take good care of her. If you want, I can ask Lord Kazekage to hire a ninja dog user to train her."

"Thank you, Yashamaru! She will be the best pet ever." I grinned a wolfy grin and ran over to Gaara, wagging my tail.

I jumped at him and he caught me in his arms. Once again, he looked surprised that his sand didn't try to protect him. Kankuro, Yashamaru, and Temari noticed, too. Yashamaru looked at me curiously, while Temari and Kankuro dismissed it.

"Looks like your mother thinks that she would be a good pet for you, too. The sand isn't attacking Kira." Yashamaru pointed out.

"See, Kira, we're going to be partners." Gaara told me.

"I can't wait. And I will do my best to protect you. Do wolves have chakra? It would be awesome if I did. I'll practice that on my own, though. I wouldn't want to accidentally hurt you." I rambled on, excited.

This might not have been what I hoped for, but it seems that I was brought here for a reason. And, as a dog, I can't change the timeline too much. Whoever sent me here thought this through. I don't mind, though. Gaara needs a companion. It might make it easier to get Naruto's lesson later on.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara and I had been getting along well together. He had a dog bed put into his room for me, but I didn't use it much. Shukaku would give him nightmares, and I would curl up in bed with him. He would hug me in his sleep and calm down some. I think he got more sleep than he originally did in the series because the bags under his eyes were smaller. Even so, he only got around five hours of sleep every night. That was not healthy for a growing boy. It wasn't healthy for me either. I had to sleep some during the day to make up for it. Gaara was a lot of fun when he was young. I followed him everywhere, making sure that the villagers didn't hurt him. Unlike in Naruto's village, people were too scared of Gaara to attack him. He kept busy by teaching me how to fetch.

Then, the horrible day came. Gaara tried to give someone an antidote as an apology for accidentally hurting them. They screamed and slammed the door in his face. Gaara was angry and sad. He couldn't help that his father sealed Shukaku in him. He went as far as to almost kill a bystander who bumped into him. I managed to distract him by jumping up into his arms. He had to stop what he was doing to catch me. He used his sand to teleport us to the roof of a house. He sat on the balcony, hugging me.

"What did I do to them to make them hate me so much? I'm not really a monster, am I?" He asked me.

"Of course not! It was all your jerk of a dad's fault. You will be an important and loved person in the future." I answered sadly, licking his cheek to make him understand.

"I wish I could understand what you are saying, Kira. You are my only friend." Gaara looked at me, crying. "You'll always be by my side, right?" He asked.

I nodded. He already knew that I understood everything he said.

"Thank you."

We were interrupted by a barrage of kunai flying at us. Gaara's sand protected us. "Who are you! Why is it always me? Leave me alone!" Gaara yelled.

He used his sand and attacked his assailant, smashing him against a wall. Then he noticed that the man had a bandage wrapped around his finger, just like Yashamaru. Trembling, he pulled off the man's mask and saw that he was indeed Yashamaru.

"Why, Yashamaru? Why would even you attack me? It was my dad, right? He made you do it." He said hopefully.

"Yes, your father asked me to attack you, but I got to choose if I did or not. The truth is, I hate you, Gaara. I tried to love you, because you were part of my sister, but I can't forgive you for killing her. Even your mother hated you. That's why she named you Gaara, a demon who loves only himself."

I knew what happens next. Yashamaru would set off paper bombs, killing himself. Gaara's sand would protect him, but I didn't want him to be too close to the explosion. Gaara was kneeling down next to Yashamaru, so I latched onto his shirt and pulled him backwards. His sand didn't stop me, and it scared him.

"Kira, are you betraying me too? Why, why does everyone hate me?"

Before I could do anything to answer, Yashamaru pulled open his vest and set off the paper bombs. Gaara's sand protected us from the explosion. He knew now that I had been trying to protect him. His sand made the kanji for love on his forehead, and Shukaku came out and rampaged. The sand protected me from debris, and Shukaku didn't attack me, so I came out of it unscathed.

Shortly after this, Gaara and I started special training. I was trained separately from him, but Gaara insisted that we do training together for at least two hours a day. After the Kazekage made a treaty with the leaf, an Inuzuka became my trainer. His name was Rin, and he was not mentioned in Naruto, but he could understand me. I had to watch what I said around him. I don't think he understood too much off what I said, though, because of I used American words and comparisons. At least, he acted like he didn't understand much of what I said.

It didn't take to long for me to become a full-fledged ninja wolf. I was given a sand village headband and put on a team with Gaara and the rest of the Sand Siblings. Temari was happy to see me again. I went on missions with them, and sometimes got Gaara to spare some people. He understood that I didn't like seeing him kill, while I understood that Shukaku made him kill.

Time passed quickly. My private practice proved useful. I could do lightning and fire jutsus, but not many. I had a good amount of chakra for an animal. I had only been with there for a few months, and was still a pup, when the chunnin exams came around.


	3. Chapter 3

It was three long days of traveling to get to the Hidden Leaf Village. I didn't want to walk the whole way, so I flew onto Gaara's head the last day. I could tell that it annoyed him, but I had done it before. He knew that if he took me off I would find a way to get back on. Besides, it also made him happy that I want scared to annoy him.

We came to the gates of the Leaf and got our visitor's passes. Baki took Gaara with him to go do something, so I explored Konoha with Kankuro and Temari.

"Hey, Kankuro, when are you gonna run into Konohamaru? I want to meet Naruto. Maybe I can act like I can smell if someone is a jinchuriki. I wonder what they will think of me. Hey, I smell barbeque. Can we get some?" I chattered away. After sniffing out were the scent came from, I say down in front of a restaurant.

"Nice job, Kira. We were just starting to get hungry." Temari said.

We entered the place, but I was kicked out. Apparently, dogs weren't allowed. Kankuro told me that they'd bring me leftovers, but I just shook my head and ran off. I sniffed out a place with a high concentration of dog and found the Inuzuka compound. Maybe they would have something good to eat.

"Hello, anybody there?" I called out. Akamaru and Kiba found me quickly.

"Hey, are you lost?" Akamaru asked.

"No, I'm just hungry. The stands around here don't serve dogs like at home." I answered him. "Who are you guys, anyway? I'm Kira."

"I'm Kiba, and this is Akamaru." Kiba said. "I could take you back to my house and give you something."

"Yes please. Are you an Inuzuka?"

"Yea, how did you know?" Kiba asked as we walked.

"Well, I'm a ninja wolf. I was trained by Rin Inuzuka. He was the only human to understand me before. And, because you understand me, you must be an Inuzuka." That made me sound a lot smarter than if I told him that he was in an anime I liked to watch. It was also more believable.

We arrived at Kiba's house soon after I said this. Kiba gave me some of Akamaru's dog food. It was surprisingly good. Kiba or whoever made this, maybe Hanna, was talented. While I ate, I talked some with Akamaru and Kiba. I hurried, though, because I wanted to meet Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

As soon as I was done, I excused myself, saying that I needed to find my person before the chunnin exams. I sniffed out Temari by her perfume. It was a Suna product, custom made. When I got there, I saw Kankuro holding Konohamaru in a choke-hold.

I barked at him, "You just wait! Gaara will be here in a little while and then you'll be sorry. Picking on little kids, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"There you are!" Temari yelled, picking me up. "Do you know how angry HE would be if we lost you. And Kankuro, HE could be back anytime. You should stop."

"He's not here," Kankuro dismissed.

"Whatever happens is on you then."

I wiggled my way out of Temari's hands while Sakura was apologizing. I ran over to Naruto and introduced myself, not that he understood me. Temari looked at me, surprised. The only other time I had done this was when I first met Gaara. Naruto yelled for Kankuro to put Konohamaru down, running at him when he didn't listen. I sensed Sasuke in a tree and flew up to him while the others were distracted.

"Hey Sasuke! Just to let you know, when you leave the village, I'll come with Gaara to bring you back, and then I'll Electric Bite your leg. But, until then, let's be friends."

He looked over at me, saying "Hn."

"That's not even a word!"

He was watching Kankuro, but not doing anything yet. To get him started, I flew back down and brought him up two small rocks. Then I nudged him and looked pointedly at Kankuro. He smirked, and threw one at him, making him bleed. I flew onto Kankuro's head, threw back my head, and howled for Gaara. Kankuro knew he would show up soon after that. He dropped Konohamaru and went to attack Sasuke before he arrived.

Gaara stopped him before he got too far with just one word: "Kankuro." While Kankuro was trying to avoid getting into trouble, I ran up to Gaara and jumped into his arms.

"Shut up, our I'll kill you." He interrupted Kankuro, which I was kind of happy about.

Kankuro was lying shamelessly. Gaara teleported to Kankuro and Temari.

"Quit goofing of. We're here for a reason, remember. Baki wants us."

He turned to leave, putting me on his head, (yes! It finally worked) when Sasuke interrupted us. I think Sakura was too confused by the fact that a puppy with wings was on Gaara's head to ask her questions, which probably made her seem smarter to the siblings.

"Hey, you, what's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Who, me?" Temari said.

"Why are all the girls except Hinata in love with Sasuke? He doesn't live any of you, you know. Teenage female ninjas seem kind of shallow in this world. I can see why Sasuke doesn't like any of you." I ranted, no-one understanding.

"No, you. With the annoying dog."

"What! I'm annoying! Watch out buddy! I'll sneak up on you in the forest and bite you early."

"I'm Gaara of the Sand, and she's Kira. I'm also curious about you."

"I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"You could have just said your name once. We still would have got it." I replied, snarky.

We left soon after that. Gaara put me down and let me explore on my own for a few hours. I didn't like Baki. He isn't a dog person, let's put it that way. I was an unwanted extra. I do have fun with him, though. I'd shock him, and no one would know it was me. He'd stomp of looking for who did it, but could never find them. His face can turn the funniest shade of red.

Gaara seemed to want to avoid trouble. He just wanted to finish this and go back home. While they were chatting/planning, I went in search of Naruto. I ran off, ignoring the stares I got. I was used to them in the Sand, too. It was easy to find Naruto. He smelled like dirty clothes and ramen. That, and he was at Ichiraku's, the first place I looked. I sat at his feet, cocking my head and whining. He seemed to get the message.

"Oh, hi there. Do you want some of my ramen?"

I wagged my tail and barked in answer. He giggled. Now that I think about it, most animals don't like Naruto either, like that demon cat Torra. He must have been happy for the company.

"Ok then, I'll get some for you. Hey, Old Man, can I have a small miso ramen in a dog bowl, please. This puppy wants some."

"Sure thing, Naruto. Coming right up."

I flew up into Naruto's lap to wait for the food. He looked at me, curious about my wings and purple markings.

"Hey, how'd you get those?" He asked me, seeming to forget that, even if I did know, he wouldn't understand my answer.

"Who knows?" I answered, sadly. I dropped my head, my ears drooped, and I stopped wagging my tail. Naruto could tell I was sad.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, you know. Hey look, your ramen's done." He said to distract me.

It worked, and soon I was happily sitting there, eating ramen with Naruto. I ate way less than he did, only one bowl to his 50. One thing I never could understand on the show was how Naruto wasn't fat.

When he left, I followed him. He just went home, though. I decided to go introduce myself to some other people from the show. I smelled Shikamaru nearby, so I went to go see him. He was laying down on a hill, looking at clouds. I hadn't been able to catch up on my lack of sleep from the past three days of traveling, so I just curled up next to him to take a nap. The last thing I was conscious of was Shikamaru reaching over and starting to pet me.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, Shikamaru was carrying me somewhere. I looked around and saw that the sun was already coming up, and we were leaving the Nara compound. Shikamaru must have brought me here to keep me safe while I slept. Oh no! I never went back to Gaara yesterday! I had to find him soon. The 1st part of the chunnin exams starts today. I jump out of Shikamaru's arms, yelling my thanks as I flew off towards the academy building. When I got there, Gaara was waiting outside for me. When I landed on his head, he took me off and held me in his arms. He didn't hug me; he had to keep up his tough facade.

"Where were you," he asked me, whispering.

"I was visiting Shika and feel asleep." I told him, yawning. He took that as a sign that I had just woken up.

"So, you were sleeping, huh? Ready to go inside?"

I jumped out of his arms, wagged my tail, and nodded. We walked in together. We were some of the first people here. Gaara and I just walked past Izumo and Kotetsu, ignoring them. We went in the room, sitting next to a wall. I walked around the room, putting a bit of my chakra in random places. I decided to have a little fun at the sound ninjas expense.

I walked up to Kabuto, who I didn't like either, and snuck a tag on his arm when he reached down to pet me. Why did he pet me, anyway? Did he want to kidnap me too now? He's only nice to people he kidnaps or attacks later. Either way, helping one bad guy was worth annoying 3. My tag would reflect the sound back to the user, but it would only work once. I went back to Gaara, giggling. This was going to be funny. I watched as the rookie nine entered the room and Kabuto was attacked. In the end, both him and the sound nin were on the ground. I was laughing as this happened.

"Did you have anything to do with that?" Gaara asked me, looking like he might have laughed if we were alone.

"Of course. Wherever chaos is, I had my paws in it." I answered, nodding. "Both of them deserved it, anyway. They work for Orochimaru." If the people here understood me, they would be freaking out now, or Kabuto would have killed me. it's probably a good thing they can't.

The exams began, and I wandered around while Gaara answered his questions. I stopped by Kiba and Akamaru as I wandered, wishing them luck. Deciding to have some fun, I barked a small, unhearable bark which shot an invisible lightning bolt at some of the windows, making them explode. I ran up to Gaara and flew onto his head fast enough that the glass hadn't finished falling. With no one suspecting me, I watched the proctors get showered with bits of glass. I just sat on Gaara's head, giggling. There was one good thing about being a dog. No one thought I was capable of mass destruction. I could taunt pretty much anyone, and no one could do anything about it. To top that off, I was very fast. I don't think anyone could have seen me, except maybe Sasuke.

I looked over at him and saw him staring at me, then at the windows, then at me again. I grinned and nodded. When I looked around to see if anyone else noticed, I saw that Neji had also noticed. He was using his byakugan to copy answers off people when he saw what I was doing. He might have even seen the lightning. I hopped off Gaara's head and trotted over to him. He was watching me as I went.

"Hey! I'm Kira. I hope we can be friends, well, after Naruto gives you what for."

He had already finished his test and was waiting for the tenth question. "You are a strange dog. That sand ninja owns you. He has dangerous chakra. Your destiny is filled with suffering and pain."

I sighed, gave him a distasteful look, and left. In the beginning, Neji was a rude person who seemed to believe he knew everyone's destiny. Even when I was just watching him on tv, he annoyed me, but he was a lot more annoying in real life. I went back over to Gaara and lasted down in his lap, falling asleep.

Naruto woke me up when he slammed his hands on the table and gave his dramatic speech about being Hokage. I yawned, stretching, and decided to try and keep Naruto quiet for Ibiki's explanation. I walked over to him, lasted down in his lap, and tried to fall asleep. Before I could, I was woken up by Naruto AGAIN. This time, I zapped him. He stayed quiet from then on, and I managed to fall into a deep sleep, not even waking up when Anko showed up. It helped that she decided to jump in through one of my already busted windows.

\- Sasuke's POV (surprise!) -

That's obvious. The point of this is to cheat. As long as that idiot Naruto manages to answer one question right, we'll be fine. But, knowing him, he won't get any right, the idiot is ...

My inner dialog was disrupted when I noticed something strange. That weird dog of Gaara's was staring at the window. My Sharingan were still activated from copying of people, so I saw, but didn't hear, her baking our yawning in the direction of the windows. Immediately after, they shattered. My eyes still trained on the dog, I watched as she ran back to Gaara and say on his head at an impossible speed. She was running at fast as Lee! As I stared at her, she looked over at me, too. Unable to believe what I just saw, I looked at her, then the windows, then her again a couple times. Supervising me once again, she grinned at me and nodded. She ran off again shortly after. I remembered what Kabuto had told us about her.

" _Gaara's even been on an A-Rank mission and came back without a scratch."_

 _"What about his pet wolf?" Kiba asked. Typical Inuzuka, asking about the dog._

 _"Actually, no one knows much about her. The only info I have is this: Her name is Kira and she is completely devoted to Gaara."_

 _"How can a dog as nice as her be friends with such a jerk?" Naruto wondered._

 _"Not even the other sand village teams know. They are usually quick to spill info about their enemies, but they are too scared of Gaara to say anything. They are even scared of his dog, but it seems to be only because she belongs to Gaara. I've met her, and she seems friendly enough to me."_

After that, they had stopped talking about Gaara and moved on. It seemed Kabuto was wrong. The other sand villagers could actually have been scared of the dog, too. She seemed to have some type of abnormal ability. I smirked as I continued filling in the test answers. This had just gotten a lot more interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up from my nap, everyone was in front of training ground 44, the Forest of Death. (I'm making the first and second test on the same day) I jumped in Gaara's arms and looked up at him.

"Hey, are you excited for the second part of the exams? I am. After we get to the tower I'm gonna go back and help Naruto and Sasuke fighting Orochimaru. I'll burn his pants at least."

"You must not have gotten a lot of sleep on our journey here, you keep taking naps all the time." Gaara answered, not understanding what I had said. "Do you want to ship this post of the exams? I don't want you to get hurt."

"No." I said as I shook my head. "I'd miss out on all the fun."

I looked around and see that Anko was handing out sheets of paper. Must be the 'If You Die It's Not My Fault' papers. I was surprised when Gaara came back with 4 papers instead of 3. He gave one of them to me, so I charred my paw print into it, burning the paper just enough so it would stay. Then, I gave it back to Gaara and waited for the round to start. As soon as it did, or group tan into the forest, with me sniffing out potential targets. It didn't take me very long to find the ninjas that Gaara attacked in the show. Those cocky jerks thought they were soo much better than us. They didn't even notice me until I flew onto Gaara's head.

"Oh, is that your dog?" The leader asked, mockingly. "It sure is weird looking. After I kill you guys and steal your scroll I'm going to have to put it down."

He was obviously trying to get Gaara to get angry enough to attack recklessly, but it didn't work. He didn't count on my being able to understand him. I stood up, my hackles raised, and growled at him.

"Kira," Gaara said, "why don't you take care off this one? He did insult you, after all."

"Do you really think that dog can understand you? What a wimp."

I was already charging at him before he could finish. As I flew through the air towards him, he did that thing with his umbrella and shoot poisoned spikes at me. I dodged them all, and Gaara's sand protected him from them add they were now going towards him. I reached the guy before he could throw anymore spikes. I bit into his neck, not enough to kill him, dug my claws into his arms and chest, and pumped electricity into him. It didn't take long for him to pass out, falling to the ground.

I released my hold on him, and looked over at his companions, growing. They backed away slowly, terrified. One of them threw me their scroll, which I caught and brought back to Gaara before testing on his head again. I could feel Shukaku filling Gaara with his bloodlust again, as he had many times. Before I could stop him, Gaara killed one of the ninjas with his sand. Gaara was about to kill the other one when I jumped off his head and he had to catch me. He looked down at me, and a cocked my head at him, adding him to stop.

"Fine." He told me, before telling the last ninja to get out of here before he changes his mind. He ran off, leaving his unconscious partner behind. I nudged Gaara and, after he looked at me, pointed my head towards the tower, adding him, "Are you ready to go?"

"Come on, Temari, Kankuro. Let's go."

"Coming Gaara." They said at the same time.

Temari looked at me, frightened. She hadn't seen me attack anyone yet and didn't know what I could do. She still thought I was the harmless puppy she had found in the desert so long ago. Seeing that I had become an animal capable of incapacitating someone had shaken her up. I looked sadly at her as I flew with them towards the tower. I don't think she'll ever see me the same again.

We made it to the tower very quickly, and I wandered off before they could open the scrolls and summon Baki. The sensei didn't like me, and the feeling was mutual. He hated that I could control Gaara better than him but had to put up with me because the Kazekage ordered it.

The rest of the team came out soon. They didn't like Baki very much, either. Gaara and I got a room to ourselves, Temari and Kankuro didn't want to be near Gaara for too long, and I followed him everywhere. I got bored before long. Being a puppy meant that you couldn't do very much. I ran to the library, grabbed a book about explorers, and put it on Gaara's bed. He would get it. I'd done this kind of thing before, and no one but him would know what it meant.

I ran to the tip of the tower and jumped off, spreading out my wings. I glide in circles around the arena until a huge gust of wind blew me back. Add soon as it was done, I flew where it came from, knowing that Orochimaru was close by.

-Hokage's POV-

Anko came into my office close to the end of the first day of the survival test. She had to bring in the papers that had been filed out by the kids taking the second part of the chunnin exams. Before I had a chance to look through them myself, Anko got my attention.

"Lord Hokage, you might want to have a look at this."

She handed me a filled-out application. It was the same as the others, except for the signature. This form was signed with a paw print that had been burned into the paper.

"That is the form that one of the Kazekage's children, Gaara, said his wolf pup signed. I have never heard of an animal that wasn't a summoning animal being able to do jutsus. Also, Neji Hyuga reported seeing it using a lightning jutsu during the 1st part of the exams to explode some of the windows."

"Send a message to the Hyuga clan. I want one of them to examine this puppy without being seen. Any findings are to be sent to me immediately."

This puppy was probably not a threat, but, on the off chance that it is, I need to keep an eye on it without alerting Danzo.


	6. Chapter 6

When I made it over to where Sasuke, Sakura, and Orochimaru were, Naruto was just arriving, too. I hovered next to him, waiting for his first attack. He threw shurikens and kunai at the snake sannin, stopping him from slithering any closer to Sasuke and Sakura.

"So, what was the password again?" Was the first thing that Naruto said. Everyone stopped fighting to either talk to him or listen to them talking.

"Forget it, we know it's ..." I ignored Sakura. I really didn't want to hear what they were talking about, I'd heard it before. Not that I really remember what they said.

"Guys, more fighting, less talking!" I sighed at them. We really should be fighting now. I don't see how the enemy can wait for them to finish talking instead of catching them off guard. It made no sense.

I ignored them, sneaking off to where Orochimaru was. He was still wrapped disgustingly around the tree. That guy can move in freaky ways. I bit his leg, sending electricity into it. Honestly, this was my favorite of the jutsus I could do. I pumped enough electricity into him that you could see it coming off him in some places. I was trying to fry some of his nerves and maybe even part of his chakra network, which I had managed to do to an enemy before. At first, it seemed to work, but then the timeline continued as it would have if I wasn't here. I hoped that I at least caused Orochimaru a good bit of pain.

When Sasuke tried to give the scroll to Orochimaru, I flew in and caught it as Naruto jumped forward to, then gave it to Naru. Naruto punched Sasuke, trying to snap him out of his 'I'm too Scared to Think Right' mode, which I new wouldn't really help. I giggled when I had an idea. I zapped Sasuke to 'help' Naruto, which didn't help either.

"How do I know you're really Sasuke?! The Sasuke I know would never quit. ..." More pointless talking.

Orochimaru, once again listening instead of attacking, agreed with Naruto, getting up. Then he attacked, after everyone was done talking. As he was doing a summoning jutsu, Naruto ran forward with a kunai to attack him. I flew forward with him, backing him up. After all, Orochimaru is close to the top of my 'Characters I Hate Most' list. Until close to the end of Shippuden, then he is on my 'I Don't Really Like This Guy but I'm Not Upset That He's Alive' list. I snapped out of my thoughts as the snake appeared in a whirlwind, attacking Naruto, who I pulled out of the way.

"Thanks!" He said, while Sakura was busy yelling.

The snake went in to attack again, but aimed for me first this time. I didn't manage to dodge in time and was slammed into a tree. Pain radiated through my body, and, with the force of the blow, I might have a few broken ribs. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain.

By the time I did, well mostly did, Naruto had already gone into the first stage of Kuruma mode; where he had red, slitted eyes and much more strength. As he jumped towards Orochimaru and the snake, and Orochimaru blew a fireball towards him. I flew forward as fast as I could, shoving Naruto out of the way. As he slammed into a nearby tree, I blew a bigger fireball at Orochimaru, making mix with his and fly back towards him.

"Ha! Take that you Psychopath Snake!" Sasuke and Sakura looked at me, shocked. I don't think they knew wolves could do jutsus. Maybe they can't, only I can. I really don't know, and I don't have time to think about it now.

While I was distracted, the stupid snake whacked me with his tail again, sending me flying into a tree, again. This was getting old really fast. And now I know that I have some broken bones, but luckily not in my wings, as long as I don't have to walk anywhere, I should be fine. Deciding that Naruto and I were out of it for now, Orochimaru attacked Sasuke again. There is a lot of repeating going on right now. Orochimaru is not very original. Summon snake, attack someone, throw them away, repeat. Naruto jumped in front of the snake, stopping it before it could hit Sasuke.

"Hey, you're not hurt, are ya? Scaredy Cat." This was one of my favourite parts. Sasuke can finally see how much Naruto grew. Or get ticked off at him later for being stronger. Sasuke is weird.

Once again, Naruto kept talking and Orochimaru waited until he was done to attack him. I tried to fly over and stop him, but he managed to change Kuruma's seal and throw Naruto before I got there.

"No! I'm late! Oh well, at least it's not very long before the Pervy-Sage finds and fixes it."

I knew that Sakura would stop his fall, so I didn't bother trying to catch him. Instead, I kept flying towards Orochimaru and bit him, sending lethal amounts of electricity into him. I couldn't keep it up for long before I had to stop. I didn't have much chakra left and hadn't gotten any sleep since the exam started.

Orochimaru pulled me off him pretty quickly, and threw me, just like he had Naruto. Luckily, Sakura was close enough to catch me as I went down. Just her catching me sent the pain shooting through my body again, causing my sight to go blurry. I yelped in pain, then let out a long whine. I passed out as Sakura started yelling at Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to the sound of Naruto babbling about protecting Sakura. How had I slept through the Leaf vs Sound battle, just to be woken up by him right after? I put that thought out of my mind, opening my eyes to look around. I was sitting in Sakura's lap as Ino was fixing her hair. I licked her hand to say thank you, then jumped out of her lap. I was already mostly healed. My chest hurt some, but that's it.

I looked around to see who else was here, and everyone but team Guy was. They most have already left with Lee. I wanted to thank Sakura for keeping me safe with the others, so I nudged her with my head. When she reached over to pet me, putting her hand on my head, I transferred some of my now replenished chakra to her. Sakura didn't notice, she was probably too tired. After I checked on Naruto, I went over to see Sasuke. I knew that his chakra would be giving him trouble for a while, so I gave him some of my chakra, too. Unlike Sakura, he did notice. He stated at me, activating his Sharingan for a closer look. I sighed.

"Ya know, that was kind of stupid. I only gave you a little chakra, and you're wasting it examining me."

"You are a strange creature. How can you give me chakra? Never mind. You can't answer, anyway."

"A thanks would suffice."

Now that I was done thanking team 7, I really needed to get back to Gaara. I had been gone for what? 3 days? Either way, he would be beside himself with worry. I'm gonna be in so much trouble. I hadn't even tried to send him a message. I really hope he doesn't take it out on someone else. With that horrible thought in mind, I took off into the sky.

"Bye weird flying dog!" Naruto yelled after me.

"See ya!" I yelled back to him. "Watch out for the genjutsu on your way over!"

I flew off at top speed towards the tower, avoiding the flying projectiles thrown my way. Do those idiots think I have a scroll or something?

"Hey! Throwing stuff at animals is Animal Cruelty! I'll get you back later!"

I could sense that the sound ninjas were some of the ones who threw stuff at me. Eh, they'll get paid back by someone else later. They might not be very nice, but I still think it's disgusting that Orochimaru uses them in the reanimation jutsu later. I sighed. I can't get revenge on people who are gonna die later.

I arrived at the tower about an hour later. I was going slow, so I wouldn't jostle my ribs. They should be healed by tomorrow. I would be fine by the time the prelims start. Gaara was waiting for me on the roof. I could tell he was angry, his emotionless face was on. He was almost never like that around me.

"Why were you gone so long? I was worried! Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Gaara hugged me tight as I landed in his lap, sending a shot of pain through me. I tried not to show that it hurt, but I couldn't suppress a whine of pain. He loosened his hold immediately, then carefully poked and prodded me to see where I was hurt. I whined again when he got to my ribs.

"No, you're hurt! I need to get you to a vet."

"I'll be fine." I told him, licking his hand to show him i was ok. "I'll go see Kiba and ask if his mom or sister can take a look at me before the prelims."

He picked me up, carrying me gently into the tower. As we went, I looked for Kiba. I finally saw him close to the bottom of the tower, the same floor as the bedrooms.

"Hey, Kiba, would you mind helping me out with something?" I asked, nudging Gaara so he'd stop walking.

"Sure! What can I do to help, Kira?" Gaara glanced down at me, seeming jealous that I asked Kiba for help.

"I think I bruised my ribs. Do you think you can get an Inuzuka to look at it before the next phase of the exams? Oh, and please let Gaara know what we're talking about. I don't want him to worry."

Kiba shook his head at me, either thinking I was reckless to get hurt or that I was crazy to think Gaara was capable of worry, but he did as I asked. "G-Garra," he said, obviously scared, "Kira wants me to take her to one of my relatives so they can cure her. They are the best vets on Konoha, how she knew this I don't know."

"Fine then, you can take her. But I want her back with me tomorrow, or I'll come after you." Gaara said.

Well, at least he's not going to freak out about this. I will have to stick closer to him for the next couple days, though. Ever since we came to Konoha, I've been spending a lot more time away from him than with him. There's just so much going on right now.

I jumped out of Gaara's arms and into Kiba's, landing carefully so I wouldn't hurt myself more. I said bye to Gaara, Kiba telling him for me, then let Kiba take me away. He found Anko and asked her to contact his mom or sister to give me a checkup. Anko left, and it wasn't very long before Kiba's sister, Hanna, arrived to take a look at me.

"So, what's wrong with you, Sweety?" She asked me.

"I think I bruised my ribs. An enemy threw me into a tree."

She checked my ribs, using medical ninjutsu to take a look at them and the surrounding tissue.

"You should be just fine." Hanna reassured me. "I'll just wrap this up nice and tight and you'll be back to normal in no time."

She wrapped bandages around my chest as best she could. Some places were left uncovered because of my wings being in the way. It was lucky that they hadn't broken in the fight. If it had gone on any longer, they probably would have. Hanna told Kiba that she wanted to keep me overnight, so she could make sure that nothing happened that would make my wounds worse.

"Hey, Kiba, can you tell Gaara where I'm gonna be? Sorry to keep asking you to do things for me, but only Inuzukas can understand me."

"It's fine, I get it. It's not like I've never had to do this before. You just worry about getting better, I'll tell him."

"Thanks! I really appreciate your help. You too, Hanna."

"No problem." They said in unison.

Then Kiba left, leaving me and Hanna alone together. She teleported us to the Inuzuka compound, putting me in a dog bed in the hospital. She gave me some knock out drugs before leaving to help with the pain. While it did help, it also put me to sleep, sending me back into the oblivion I had just recently escaped from.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up the next morning, it was to a whispered conversation over my head. With my hearing, I could still make out what was being said, so I stayed still, listening.

"Lord Hokage, I did as you asked and checked her blood. It's very strange."

"Really? And what is so strange about it?"

"Well, by physical appearance, I would say she's a wolf, but her blood is completely human."

"How's that even possible?" A new voice asked.

Great, Kakashi was there, too.

"Our best guess is that someone did a forbidden jutsu on her and turned her into a dog."

"Well, that would explain some things. Kakashi, I think you should know, this pup has been seen using jutsus."

"If she were human, that would explain her being able to use jutsus, maybe we should ask her about it. She is eavesdropping, after all." Uh oh, I've been found out.

I sat up with a sigh. "Kakashi, if you weren't here they wouldn't have known. That's kinda rude. Thanks for not ratting me out earlier, though."

Hanna, Kakashi, and the Hokage all looked at me in surprise. Oops. I wasn't supposed to know Kakashi. Great, now they're all gonna be suspicious of me.

"How did you know who I am?" Kakashi asked, narrowing his eyes, well, eye, at me.

"I just know things." It came out more like a question.

"Let's set that aside for now, Kakashi. She can answer the easier questions first. What is your name, child?" Thank goodness for the Hokage.

"Right now, my name is Kira, but it used to be Kate."

"Ok, but what's your last name?"

I had to think about that one. "I - I don't remember. I guess I've been a dog for too long." I sighed. That's actually sort of depressing.

"What do you remember?" Kakashi asked.

I looked over at him. "I remember my mother and my brother, and going to school, but not many details about any of it."

As time passes, my memories seemed to fade. I only remember watching Naruto so much because I have been focusing on our so much. But it's not like I can tell them that.

"Back to Kakashi's question earlier. How do you 'know things?' Did you overhear ninja or was it something else?" Of course, they would come back to this.

"I don't know. I've just always known things. When I meet people, sometimes information about them gets planted in my head."

"Hokage-sama," Hanna interrupted, "the boy Kira works with is expecting her back soon. Should I tell him that she will need to be here a little longer?"

"No. The next phase of the exams is about to begin. I need to get going as well."

"Hey, Lord Hokage, would it be ok with you if Gaara and I fight separately? Since I am technically human and could be a chunnin legally."

"Now Kira, I don't think ..." Kakashi started, but the Hokage interrupted.

"I have no problem with that. The Kazekage would be pleased to know. Come now, let's get going. I'll drop you off there, ok?"

"Thanks! Oh, I just had a thought. How have you been understanding me?"

"Hanna's an Inuzuka, Kakashi's a ninja hound user, and I was given an Inuzuka special pill to temporarily understand you."

The Hokage picked me up, carrying me with him. I would have flown, but who am I to turn down a free ride? I just let him carry me into the arena and waited for Gaara to show up. It didn't take very long for everyone to show up, and soon I was jumping out of the Hokage's arms, flying over to Gaara. He held me in his arms, checking to see if I had been completely healed or if I was still injured.

"Are you ok?" He mumbled.

"Of course I'm ok. I'm always ok." I told him, nodding.

I yawned. What type of long lasting pain killers did Hanna give me? How strong would they have to be to still have me this tired? I dozed when the Hokage and Hayate were explaining the exam rules. I already knew all this.

I was snapped awake by Gaara's "What!?". I started posting attention to what was going on.

"The Kazekage and the Hokage have agreed that Kira is powerful enough to take the exam for herself. In light of a recently discovered fact, this is perfectly legal." Hayate said, taking breaks in between to cough.

Oh, that's what it was. I looked up at Gaara and could plainly see that he didn't like it. I really hope I don't change too much. As I watched for more changes, I only noticed one. When Kabuto was about to raise his hand to quit, Orochimaru shook his head slightly. Uh oh, I hope that doesn't mean what I think it does. I don't want to fight Kabuto. My broken bones had just healed, I didn't want more already.

I sighed again. I had really been sighing too much lately. I need something good to happen so I can cheer up. I let my mind wander, ignoring everything around me. I somehow ended up imagining I was a baby dragon chasing Kabuto, whose butt was on fire. Giggling, I flew up onto Gaara's head to pay attention to the fights again. It was Ino vs Sakura. Wow, I've been out of it for a while.

\- Time Skip (Yeah, I'm not gonna write everything that happens, you already know) -

Right after Gaara's fight with Lee, which I hated watching even more in real life, my turn to fight came up. Luckily, or unlucky if you think about it, I would be fighting Dosu. Lucky because I didn't want to fight Kabuto, unlucky because Dosu is the sound guy, and I'm a wolf with sensitive hearing. Sometimes, I think Kami's out to get me.


	9. Chapter 9

I flew down into the arena as Dosu jumped down into it. The proctor asked if either of us was against the fight, and we both shook our heads. I looked around, seeing one more Jonin watching the fight than there should have been. There wasn't a Hyuga Jonin in the episodes. Was he here to observe me? It would make sense with the recently discovered info. The Hokage would need to know if I was a threat. I paid attention to the fight again when Hayate yelled "Begin!"

Right away, Dosu shot a loud sound vibration toward me. I took off, flying out of the way. As long as I kept moving, he couldn't get a perfect hit on me. If he did, he would probably win. I needed to remember a wind jutsu from the show, maybe one of Temari's. If there was enough wind I might be able to redirect the sound back at him.

Dosu changed his strategy, sending out a wide range noise that I couldn't escape. It wasn't as strange as the direct MIT ones, but it still sent a ringing pain through my ears, making them bleed a little. If I got hit like that again, I might have to fight this battle without being able to hear. I had to try now.

I decided to try and create a tornado with my wings, like Temari does with her fan. I added a lot of chakra to them, so much that I felt the chakra leaving my feet and part of my legs. Then, I brought them down as hard as I could, sending all the air toward Dosu. I succeeded in making a small tornado, but it wouldn't last very long. This was only my first time doing the jutsu, so it was going to be weaker than Temari's.

Seeing that it was about to go out, I created a new one, this time stronger. The tornado mixed with my other one, creating one the same size Temari's usually were. As it headed toward Dosu, I had a brilliant idea. It would make the tornado stay longer and get revenge for what he did to Lee.

I switched the place I was gathering my chakra, moving it from my wings to my mouth. This needed to be the biggest fireball I made yet, otherwise Dosu wouldn't be knocked out. As soon as about half of my remaining chakra was gathered, I blew a huge fireball right in the middle of my tornado.

My aim was a bit off, most likely because of the ringing still in my ears, but it still hit the tornado, creating a moving ring of fire headed straight for Dosu. He stared at it in shock. Everyone always seems to react this way. I hate that they underestimate me, but it gives me a big advantage in battle.

Just when the ring of fire was about to hit him, he yelled "I give up! Stop the jutsu! I surrender!"

When the proctor saw that I couldn't stop it, he nodded to Kakashi, who put it out with a water dragon jutsu after his water ball jutsu didn't work.

"The winner of this match is Kira." Hayate said, raising his arm toward me.

Most of the people there stared at me in shock. I smirked at them, then flew over to Gaara, landing on his head. Then, some of the people I'd gotten to know started cheering.

"Yeah, I knew you could do it!" Naru yelled over everyone else. Well, by everyone I mean Sakura and Kiba. Shika was too lazy, and I didn't really know everyone else. Kankuro looked at me while I was with Gaara. He saw the blood still running out of my ears and spoke up about it.

"Hey, Gaara, Kira's hurt."

I looked at Kankuro in surprise. He usually avoids talking to Gaara. I guess he really did care about me. He must just be too scared to get on Gaara's bad side to hang out with me very often.

"I'll take her to the hospital." Gaara said, walking out. As we went, he took me off his head and held me in his arms. Now that we were alone, his eyes shone with worry.

"You need to be more careful. This is the second time you need to be treated in as many days."

"I'm working on it. It's not like I want to go to the hospital all the time, but sometimes pain is inevitable. As Captain America once said, 'If they hit you, hit 'em back. If they kill you, walk it off.' I'll try to be more careful, though." I said, nodding.

He looked down at me, with worry still showing all over his face. We arrived in the animal wing of the onsite hospital, and Hanna took care of me again.

"What happened this time?" She asked.

"I went up against a sound ninja. It wasn't too hard, but I got hit by one of his sound attacks. My ears are still ringing."

"That won't take too long to heal up. Just give me a minute."

She put her hands on my ears, and I could feel her chakra entering the chakra system in my ears. They felt all warm and fuzzy, and then the ringing went away. She pulled her hands back, them checked me for other wounds.

"You're all ready to go. Don't come back anytime soon. I want you to take care of yourself."

"Thanks!" I told her before jumping back into Gaara's arms. He was acting all brooding and uncaring again.

When we came back, all the fights were over. Everyone drew a number, with the proctor drawing one for me. When the numbers were shown, almost everything was the same as it was supposed to be. The difference was that Temari and Shika were fighting first, while I would fight whoever won right afterwards. So, I'd probably be fighting Temari. I would need to practice my lightning jutsus in the month break.

The sand siblings and I left together, going back to the apartment we were living in for the rest of the test. Right away, Kankuro and Temari left to prepare. Gaara and I went onto the roof, watching as the sun went down. Sunsets in the Hidden Leaf were beautiful. The problem was, after the sun set the moon came up. It was getting closer to being full. We had a full moon on the way over, so Gaara's tailed beast taking over during the tournament was definitely going to happen.

As we sat there together, looking at the stars, I thought of what was going to happen, and what I could do to help. Anything I changed could make the future very different. Right now I know that most of the good guys survive. The only option I had was to try and help the Hokage fight Orochimaru. Gaara needed to learn his lesson from Naru, so I couldn't interfere there. Jirria shows up in time to kill the snakes. Kakashi and Guy, along with the rest of the Jonin and Anbu, take care of the Sand and Sound ninjas. Hayate is killed, but that's important later on in Shippuden. Well, it's only important in a filler. And only solves the problem it created to begin with. Ok, I could save him, then help the Hokage. That was all I could do. And, it's not like I could warn anyone. They wouldn't believe me, they had a hard enough time believing I was human.

I sighed. I wish there was more I could do. For now, I just watched the stars with Gaara. The night sky always looked so beautiful. I crawled into Gaara's lap when I started to get cold, and he hugged me, still watching the sky. Neither of us slept that night. Gaara because of Shukaku and probably also planning out his fight, and me because of the amount of drug induced sleep I got earlier and the thoughts running through my head. We just sat there together, comforted by each other's presence.

\- Hokage POV-

After the one on one battles, I summoned the Hyuga I had observe Kira. He came to my office, obviously shaken. He had hidden it well during the exams. What could possibly be going on with her chakra to have a Hyuga this shaken up?

"What is your report?" I asked.

"That is definitely not a dog. I'm not sure if she's a human, either. At first, I could see almost no chakra in her system. She seemed like an ordinary dog. But then, when she was getting ready to battle, her chakra came out full force. It seems to hide itself in her purple markings. In fact, her chakra is purple instead of blue or red. It's like it is a mixture of human and tailed beast chakra. She also has a lot of it, as much as a jinchuriki. "

That was not what I expected. Just what was this girl? "Anything else?"

"Yes. When she prepared to use higher level jutsus, she removed all the chakra from parts of her body without affecting her chakra system. At one point all the chakra was removed from her feet and legs, both of which were still fine afterwards. I talked to Hanna, who confirmed that her legs weren't injured at all, and her chakra system was still intact."

"Thank you. You can go."

Everything the man had just said should be impossible. Kira was a great mystery. One I hoped to be able to solve before anything happened to the Leaf or to her.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

I originally wrote this on a different server, so this chapter is from an OC created by someone on there.

Early the next morning, I set off to see if I could find someone willing to be my sensei for a week or so. I was hoping to be trained by the Pervy Sage for the rest of the time. I was wandering around the Leaf, sensing for a strong chakra when I saw a bright light in an alleyway nearby. It quickly disappeared, and I sensed a new chakra coming from it.

Curious, I ran into the alley, running right into a young girl. She had short, brown hair and blue eyes, with some kind of mark on her forehead. She looked around, not seeming to believe that she was really here. Then, she noticed me. She gave me a small wave, smiling shyly.

"Hi, I'm Kira, what's your name?" I asked her, quietly.

I didn't want her to be scared of me. She seemed shaken up enough already. The girl didn't seem to have heard me, but looked like she was about to have a panic attack. I slowly slunk my way over to her. I needed to be closer to calm her down.

Soon enough, I was standing next to her. I nudged her hand, then looked up to see what she would do. She smiled at me and reached forward slowly to pet me. She slowly relaxed, getting up and picking me up with her. I licked her cheek, then wiggled out of her arms and back to the ground. I needed to take her to the Hokage.

I walked in front of her a bit, then turned back, beckoning with my head for her to follow. She listened, following me through the Leaf toward the Hokage building. The trip there was uneventful. Most of the people I knew were training or in the hospital. I looked back at the girl. She was staring at the ground as she walked, avoiding the curious eyes of the villagers.

After walking together for a while, we were pretty far away from the Hokage building, she started talking to me. She introduced herself as Marena Rebecca Daseri. This got me thinking. That name does not sound Japanese. Is she like me?

One thing I learned about Marena is that, once she gets comfortable with your presence, she is another Naruto. She was babbling on as bad as I do sometimes. I giggled at her. She's so sweet. Along the way, we met up with Kiba and Akamaru. I could finally talk to her as well. As soon as Kiba told her he could translate for me, she started asking me questions that I could now answer.

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Kira, nice to meet you." Kiba told her what I said, adding in his own greeting.

"I'm Marena, but you already know that. This place is awesome! It's so big and full of people!"

It kept going on like this. It was a nice, relaxing way to spend the day before starting training. When we arrived at the building, Gramps Hokage took over and dismissed us. Because Kiba didn't make it into the finals, he showed me around the village, introducing me to the Jonin who might train me. They were friendly, but didn't seem like they'd want to train me. All of them had at least one student who was participating, and they were going to focus on them. In the end, I decided to stick with my original plan and look for Naruto and Jiraiya. Maybe I could learn the summoning jutsu, then just strengthen the jutsus I already know.


	11. Chapter 11

I wandered off, looking for the hot springs where Naru and Jiriya meet. I could follow their scents from there. It was getting on in the afternoon, so they were most likely not there anymore. After about an hour of walking, I had a brilliant thought. I could fly around and search from above. How did I not think of this sooner? Sometimes, I'm such an idiot. Shaking my head at my stupidity, I took off into the air. There was only one hot spring in the Hidden Leaf, so I found it pretty quickly. Landing near the entrance, I found Naruto's scent. Soon, it mixed with someone else's. That was probably Pervy Sage. Ya know what, I think I'm gonna keep calling him that.

I sniffed him out pretty quickly. Naru and him were already at the stream, working on chakra control. when Naru saw me, he stopped training for a bit to say hey.

"Hi, it's you again! Thanks again for helping us fight the snake guy in the forest!" When Naru said that, Pervy Sage quit peaping at the swimming girls and looked at me. I could plainly see the caution and curiosity in his eyes.

"No problem. Orochimaru was asking for it." I started thinking more about him. His white skin and black clothes and hair made him look sort of like an Oreo. That's it! I'll call him Oreomaru from now on!

"Hey, Naruto, who's the dog?" Pervy Sage asked.

"I'm Kira!" I said, while Naruto started scratching his head, trying to remember.

"She's Gaara's pet." He said at last. Then, he continued, embarrassed "I don't remember her name, though."

"The Hokage told me about a special wolf that can use chakra, is that her?" Pervy Sage asked. So, the Hokage told him about me. I wonder why?

"She used jutsu, if that's what you mean." He answered, while I nodded.

"So, she's the cursed girl." Pervy sage muttered, too low for Naru to hear. "I remember," He said loudly, "Her name is Kira! Right?"

"Yup, that's me." I answered, nodding again. Tilting my head at him, I gave him a glare and a warning he wouldn't really understand, but would get soon enough. "If I catch you peeping on any girls, I'll electrocute you so bad you won't ever do it around me again!" He shivered at my glare, but seemed to get what I was thinking of. After all, he had been peeping just a minute ago.

"Hey, Naruto, why don't you get back to your training? We can't spend all day hanging out with friends."

As Naru got back to training, Pervy Sage beckoned me to come over to him. When I did, he started asking me questions, making sure Naru didn't hear.

"So, Sarutobi Sensei tells me that you are actually human and have the gift of 'knowing things', is that right?"

"Yup, that's how I explained it to him." I answered, nodding.

"So, I take it you know things about me as well?"

"Yes. I know that you are a Pervy Peeping Tom, among other things." I answered, nodding again.

The 'other things' part got me thinking of his first students in the Rain Village. He saw my look turn sad, and soon became sad himself. He must have been thinking of the sad things he went through, trying to find out what I was thinking of.

We were brought out of our thoughts when Naru splashed into the stream again. Pervy Sage now noticed the Five Prong Seal that Oreomaru added to the Fourth's seal. He tricked Naru into letting him get rid of it, then tricked him again, making him think that being punched in the stomach, sending you flying backwards, was a relaxation technique. I shook my head, this time at Naru. He is so gullible. He believes everyone and always sees the best in them. Even though this made him easier to trick, it was still what I admired most about him. That and his drive to never give up.

Now that Naru could do the walking on water technique right, Pervy Sage showed him how to do the summoning jutsu. I watched them carefully, memorizing the hand signs and amount of chakra he used. Then, I used the same amount, focusing on the outcome I wanted. I just wanted to be able to summon a scroll for now so I could sign a contract.

Looking back now, I really should have expected that my plan wouldn't work. I had seen it happen in the show. Pervy Sage tried to summon an animal without signing a contract first, and ended up on Mount Myoboku. The same thing happened to me, except I popped up somewhere different. I landed in Tsuki-Ôkami Forest (Moon-Wolf Forest). (Yes, I made it up. The pic at the beginning of the Chap is Tsuki-Ôkami Forest.)

\- Jiraiya POV -

I was watching Kira closely while Showing Naruto how to do the summoning jutsu. Sensei had told me about her, saying to keep an eye on her if I met her. He wanted my opinion on whether she was a threat to the Village or not. At first, I didn't see the point. Why watch a cursed girl-turned-dog when I could do my research instead?

The first look I got at her chakra didn't help, either. She seemed to have almost no chakra at all. Remembering the Hyuga's report, I searched for Kira's hidden chakra. It was supposed to be very powerful. Just when I was about to conclude that the Hyuga had been mistaken, I broke through.

Kira's chakra was amazing. It was overwhelmingly powerful, and I could sense some darkness in it. This chakra was more powerful than a tailed beast's, had the healing quality of the Uzumaki's, and something else that I'd never sensed before. Her chakra had a strange uniqueness, like she was the only person in the world with it. It spoke tales of latent abilities and life saving discoveries.

But, even with the power and darkness, her chakra was light, kind, and protective. In it, I could sense her strong desire to help and protect her loved ones and friends. Kira would never intentionally hurt someone for no reason. The village was safe from her. The only thing Sensei would have to worry about would be someone trying to kidnap her. The risk for this, however, was minimal. Her chakra was hidden very well. Only those digging hard would be able to discover the secrets hidden in it.

Then, as I was watching her, Kira disappeared in a puff of smoke. No, tell me she didn't! Did Kira just try to do the summoning jutsu without signing a contract first!? Who knows were she could have ended up!

As I thought more about it, I realized that she probably popped up on Mount Myoboku or some other places like that. She should be fine. It was me I needed to worry about. How was I supposed to tell Sarutobi Sensei that I had lost the Kazekage's son's pet dog?

At least I would have some good news to go with it. 'Hey, that dog is not a danger, but I lost her. She's not in this realm anymore.' That's it, I'm going to be in serious trouble. Why don't I just wait until she comes back to give my report, then not mention it. Yup, I'm going to do that. I can use training Naruto as an excuse.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Y'all! Sorry for the long delay between chapters! For some reason, my page wouldn't let me update and then I kept getting logged out before I got to finish uploading anything. Now that it's working again, I'll start uploading the chapters I wrote while trying to get everything sorted.

When I appeared in the Tsuki- Ōkami Forest, I popped up right in front of a huge wolf! Like, tailed beast size! And I was a human again! As I looked up at the giant wolf in front of me, I noticed that he/she was staring at me, bug-eyed.

"How did you get here?" He asked me. His voice was too deep to be a girl's.

"I did a summoning jutsu without signing a scroll first and showed up here." I answered, staring at him in awe.

"Come, I have to take you to the Alpha. Honestly, I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do with you. We haven't seen a human since we agreed to become summoning animals. Everyone just stuck with their parent's summons."

I followed him, asking questions as I went. "So, what's your name?"

"My name is Tatsuo. I'm the leader of the warriors in the pack."

"What's the name of the pack? How many members does it have? If you guys are summons, can you teach me Sage Jutsu?" I asked several more questions, but he didn't want to answer just yet.

"I'll answer your questions later. For now, I have some questions of my own. Will you answer them?"

"If it'll show you that I'm trustworthy, I'll answer the best I can."

"To start with, what's your name?"

"I'm Kira!"

"What clan do you belong to?"

"As far as I know, I don't belong to one."

"Oh, so you have no pack?" He asked next, seeming depressed by the thought.

"In a way, I do. I consider my friends and my adopted family my pack, as well as some people I haven't met in person yet."

He cheered up, but seemed confused by the last part. I've seen many people on the show, and wanted to protect and meet most of them (not Danzo, who I'd probably have to meet at some point in time), but haven't met them in person yet. Like Lady Tsunade and Shizune and maybe even Tatchi. The last one was kind of far fetched. I probably wouldn't see him at all. Gaara doesn't meet him. But I do look up to him and will keep on hoping.

Tatsou didn't have time to ask me what I meant, however, because we had arrived in front of a huge den in the base of a tree. He led me in, stopping in front of another wolf just as big as Tatsou. This wolf was a lot older than either of us, I could tell just by looking at him. All of his fur was either grey or white, and he was starting to lose the fur around his muzzle. His eyes were starting to gloss over, like he was starting to go blind, but it was worse in his left eye than his right one. When he saw me, a smile lit up his face.

"So, you've returned, little Kaida. I was hoping I would live long enough to see this day." He said in a rough and cracked voice.

"What are you talking about? I've never been here before."

"I may be old, but I remember your smell and eyes distinctly. There is no question. You are Kaida, but several years older than I last saw you. Your father used to bring you here every week. You liked to play with the pups."

I stared at him in shock. My eyes? There was nothing special about them. But how could he know my father? I didn't remember anything about him, and my mother had told me he died before I was born.

"My father died before I was born, and my eyes are completely normal. No offence, but I don't think I'm who you think I am."

He stared at me sadly, like he had just lost someone dear to him. Guiltily, I looked down. I hadn't meant to make him so sad. I was just confused. He sighed, then started talking to Tatsuo, too quiet for me to hear what they were saying. Tatsuo ran off shortly after that.

"I'm sorry for trouble. It seems you have forgotten all of this. Oh well, I guess it is for the best. Sadly, I can't tell you about your father, as it is likely that he is the one who erased your memory. But, I can teach you about your eyes. You see, you have a unique Kekkei Genkai, a Dojutsu that only you have. It has already manifested itself, so I don't understand why you do not know about it."

"Well, until I appeared here, I was a wolf pup. Would that have anything to do with it?" I was completely and utterly confused. What in the world is going on? I would learn everything I can from this wolf, who knows me though I don't know him.

"Ah, that explains it. As a wolf has no dojutsu abilities, no one, not even you yourself would be able to see the difference between your eyes and someone else's. You are still able to use it's abilities, even with this, because the of the blood that runs through your veins."

At this time, Tatsuo can running back with something in his mouth. He set it down facing me, and it was then that I saw it was a mirror. As I looked at myself, I saw no big differences. I hadn't aged a bit while I was a wolf. I was still my normal 17 year old self. But then, I saw my eyes. They were still the same shade of green, but had three black lines in them, spreading from the inside of my eye all the way to where the color stopped. I gasped, walking closer to see them better. I looked up at the old wolf, my eyes full of questions.

"Do you know what they do? And how did I get them?"

"I'll answer the second question first. You gain the first stage when you see someone die for the first time. It lets you copy jutsu, much like the sharingan. If you see a jutsu done in any of the five elements, or have previously seen one done, you can do it as well. It will take practice to get perfect, but you will be able to perfect it eventually. However, you cannot copy Kekkei Genkai elements yet. That comes with the second stage. You can also see through genjutsu and copy taijutsu, the later of which the sharingan cannot do."

My mind was whirling with this information. I can copy taijustu and elemental ninjutsu. I can see through genjutsu. I will be able to use Ice style, crystal style, boil style, and other Kekkei Genkai later. And I had watched Naruto and seen almost every Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tota there is. I for sure would be able to stay on par with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey, do you think I'll still be a human in the other realm after I leave here?" I needed to know.

"No, Kaida. The Tsuki-Ōkami Forest makes everyone who enters it show their true form. After you leave, you will revert back to being a wolf pup." Turning away from me, he spoke to Tatsuo. "Take her to a room so she can get some rest. I need to train her in her Dojutsu tomorrow, so she needs so be fully rested."

Tatsuo nodded, and started walking deeper into the den. This whole day had been full, and I was exhausted. We made it to a room with the floor covered in animal furs.

"This is were you'll sleep. Goodnight!"

He started walking off, but I called for him to wait. "Can you have one of the wolves here relay a message to someone back home for me?"

"Of course. Who do you want to send the message to, and what is it?"

"Can you tell Gaara of the Sand that Kira is safe, but is training and won't be able to come back for a few weeks. Please reasure him that I will make it back in time for the final stage of the Chunnin Exams."

"I'll make sure the message is sent out right away." After Tatsuo left, I went to bed, sleeping human for the first time in years.


	13. Chapter 13

When I woke up the next morning a human, I thought that the past few years must have been just an amazing dream. Then I realized that I wasn't paying on the fuzzy blanket in my room, but instead on furs in a wolf den.

I sat up, stretching, and looked around me. I hadn't observed my surroundings last night, I was too tired. It wasn't like a normal den. There was a corner with dirt, but the rest was covered with stone squares, like tile. The dirt corner was like a flower garden, with flowering vines spreading from it over the walls of the den. It was beautiful, like natural wall decorations.

Tatsuo walked up to the opening in the wall, calling for me to come with him. Apparently, the old wolf from yesterday wanted to train with me. Looking around, I still didn't see any other wolves. It was strange. If this was a summoning world, shouldn't there be more summons? Maybe they were in a different section.

As soon as I made it to where Gramps Wolf was, he wanted me to show him all the jutsus I could do. After that, the training got a lot harder. For the next week, I practiced copying jutsus. Eventually, I got so good that I could do the Flying Thunder God technique, seven though I only saw it a few times before even coming here. It was amazing.

The 2nd week of my training, I was taught sage mode. Unluckily for me, Wolf Sage Mode can't be used by me while I'm a dog. Wolf Gramps doesn't know why, but I think it's to further limit what I can do to change the storyline. If I was able to do sage mode, there would be almost nothing I couldn't do. It's fine with me, though. Gramps Hokage has people working on a jutsu to turn me back into a person, so I can help more after that.

I left after the second week. I still wanted to try and save Hayate, even if it would change things. So, even though he wanted me to stay longer, Wolf Gramps let me go back to the Leaf.

Honestly, that wasn't the only reason I wanted to go back. I missed Gaara. I had been with him almost nonstop for the past couple years, and it hurt to be away from him for so long. I guess he had grown to be a precious person to me. I had known this would happen, though. He was already special to me before I even knew he was real. I felt bad for him because of his past, and wished that the show was real so I could help him. I can't wait to see him again.

When Tatsuo used the reverse summoning jutsu to bring me home, I flew straight to the apartment the Sand Siblings were staying at. Gaara was sitting on the roof, looking at the stars. I hadn't noticed how late it was. I stayed inside training most of the time at the Tsuki-Ôkami Forest. He seemed lost in thought, and started when I landed on his head. Taking me down, Gaara hugged me, then held me up by my underarms in front of him.

"Kira, I know you were going to train, but please stop leaving with no warning. I was worried sick, then a wolf popped up in my room saying not to worry, you were training. I didn't know what to think. And then he left before I could get any answers from him. Just, don't leave me for so long again. Shukaku almost drove me insane."

"I'm sorry," I said, hanging my head. "I didn't mean for you to worry. I promise to give you a better warning and make sure your questions are answered next time."

Gaara could see I was sorry, so he set me in his lap and went back to looking at the stars, petting me while he did. While he was busy, I put a Thunder God mark on his leg so I could get back to him whenever he needed my help. Then, I fell asleep, still worn out from my training.

I was woken up a little while later to a scream. It looked like I had made it back just in time. Gaara had just killed Dosu. But, now I was left with a problem. How was I supposed to help Hayate without alerting Baki and Gaara? I got up out of Gaara's lap, and stood in front of him. When he looked at me, I wagged my tail, then gestured toward some bushes with my head, before running off in their direction.

As soon as I was through the bushes, I took off into the sky, sniffing out Baki. I found them quickly, and used a camouflage jutsus to become invisible before flying over to where they were. I had to wait until after the fight, when Baki left, to do anything to help. Hayate was in bad shape, but he only died in the show because no one could find him. Baki's jutsu kept that from happening.

Luckily, I had watched people being healed in the show, and practiced copying it during the first week of training. I healed most of his wounds, but he was in a coma, most likely from blood loss. I had to get him to the hospital. They could fix anything I missed. I placed a mark here, so I would be able to get back to him with the nurse. Then, I took off for the hospital.

The nurse at the front desk didn't take kindly to a wolf pup coming in the hospital. She tried to send me away. Since she couldn't understand me, I 'kidnapped' her, teleporting us to Hayate. Right away, she started emergency treatment, healing the harder wounds. Leaving her to it, I flew back to Gaara, both of us falling asleep on the roof this time.


	14. Chapter 14

For the last few weeks of the month, I didn't do very much. I mostly hung out with Gaara, keeping an eye on him at the same time. He was getting more and more edgy and irritable the closer the full moon got. I could sense Shukaku's bloodlust overwhelming him. At times like this, everyone else stayed away from us. At this point in Gaara's life, that was a good thing. He hadn't gotten to where he could ignore the tailed beast yet.

I didn't spend all my time with Gaara, though. I checked in on Naruto and Pervy Sage every so often, and watched clouds with Shika too. I also met Sakura again, who I ended up having to run away from. Now that we weren't busy fighting Oreomaru and his minions, she had decided that I was a bundle of cuteness she had to hug. She nearly made me deaf with her squeals of how "sweet and cute and adorable" I was. This is why I tend to hang out with guys more right now. They are usually a lot quieter. Choji and I also hung out some. We didn't really do that much, but he shared some of his chips with me. I guess that meant we were friends.

What was the most fun was practicing my sneaking skills by trying to get into the Hyuga compound to meet Hinata. The clan members guarding it were very observant, and kept on catching me. It took me several days of hard work and chakra control practice to sneak by them. I had learned a very useful new trick. I could now suppress all of my chakra to where even a Hyuga couldn't see it.

When I had finally managed to sneak past them, I sniffed out Hinata's scent, finding her quickly and easily. She was in her room, heavily bandaged. I whined, getting her attention, then jumped up onto her bed with her. I might be able to heal her more than the medic ninjas could. I was able to use Lady Tsunade's mystic palm technique, which was more powerful than normal medical jutsus. It worked very well. Hinata was able to sit up now, and looked at me, wide eyed. Then she tried to bow down slightly, stuttering out a thank you.

"Don't worry about it. That jutsu didn't use up too much of my chakra. Besides, I want to be your friend." I nodded while I was talking so she could see I understood. All the sneaking and then healing her as well made me very tired. I curled up beside her for a short nap.

When I woke up again, I could feel someone staring at me. Opening my eyes, I looked around to see who it was, only to come face to face with Hiashi Hyuga. I blinked in surprise. Uh oh, busted. I got up, yawning, and stretched before turning to see what he wanted. When he didn't say anything, I cocked my head at him.

"How did you get in here?" He asked in a low, angry voice.

"I suppressed my chakra so much that it can't be seen or sensed." I answered, showing him. When he couldn't sense my chakra, he activated his byakugan, but still couldn't see it.

"How can you do that? Is it a kekkei genkai? Do you even know?"

I shook my head, answering most of his questions at the same time.

"Why did you come here in the first place?"

I turned away from him when he asked that, pointing to Hinata with my nose. "I came to check on Hinata and see if we could be friends. I healed her while I was here. You should be thanking me, not interrogating me."

"I will alert the gate guards that you are allowed in the compound from now on, but you need to leave. It's getting late." With that, he left. That went better than I thought it would. I didn't even get punished. I left then, not wanting Hiashi to retract his invitation.

And that was how I first met Hinata and Hiashi. Those past few weeks went by quickly. Then, the day before the test came up. That was the day that Gaara threatened Shika, Naru, and Lee. As usual, I was with Gaara. When his sand started going toward Lee, I just left it. Naru and Shika would show up soon. And they did, with while putting Gaara in the shadow possession jutsu.

I jumped away from him, sitting on the bed with Lee. While they were busy talking about the past, I focused some of my chakra into Lee, blocking out their conversation in favor of healing Lee some. When I zoned back in, I frowned. Gaara had a slightly different story than in the anime. He didn't say that he was always alone, and, instead of saying that he loves only himself, he said his kanji is a reminder to love only me. WHAT? Did I really influence him that much? That was more that I had hoped for.

Then, something else stood out to me. He loves me? I mean, I knew he worried, but I thought that might have been because the Sand didn't stop me from touching him and he could tolerate me. I felt my face heat up and knew that, if I was human right now, they would all be seeing me blushing right now. This is another good thing about being a wolf. Most people can't tell when you get embarrassed.

Then, I noticed that they had stopped talking again and Gaara had started attacking Lee. Once again, I didn't bother stopping him. As I expected, Guy jumped in through the window, stopping him. I glanced out the window. How had Guy gotten up here? We were on the fourth floor, and the outside wall was smooth with no cracks. And I don't think he could use chakra. Anime logic? I sometimes don't think it exists.

Gaara and I left afterwards. At first, Gaara was clutching his head, remembering Yashamaru, but then he stopped and picked me up instead. Shukaku must have started bugging him. For some reason, I calm Shukaku down, and sometimes get him to leave Gaara alone. Maybe it has something to do with why I'm an animal right now. I'll ask Wolf Gramps next time I see him. Maybe that's one of the few questions he can answer.


	15. Chapter 15

Gaara and I showed up right on time for the final stage of the chunnin exams. Naruto showed up not too long after. The anime had made it seem like he had been really late, but the reason for that was the doors closed after half an hour. When Genma showed the fight schedule, it was exactly like in the show, except I'd have to fight whoever won Shika and Temari's battle (So basically Temari) after their fight. Kabuto had beat Choji in the prelims, but was off the list because he was now a rogue ninja.

Everyone except Naru and Neji went up to the balcony after being shown the schedule. I already knew what was going to happen, so I worked on chakra control during the fight. While I was doing that, I tried to come up with a plan that would help Gramps Hokage. At the very least, I could save him some chakra by fending off at least one of the Hokage.

Before I knew it, both Naru and Shika's fights were over. Unsurprisingly, I had to fight Temari. When I was called down, the crowd broke out in whispers. Word must have gotten around that I was the first 'dog' to take the chunnin exams solo. With my advanced hearing, I could understand the mutterings of close by spectators.

"Kira, huh. Well, it's obvious that mutt's going to lose. It's going up against the Kazekage's daughter."

"Yeah, I bet she just got in for a trial. That dog's going to get slaughtered."

"This'll be easy money. Let's go get a bundle on Temari."

As I flew down to the arena, I glared in their direction. No way was I going to let people talk like that about me. I'd prove them wrong. Stupid idiots. Those bets are going to be lost for sure!

When I landed, Temari watched me wearily. She had seen some of what I could do in the forest and wasn't quite sure what to make of me. I didn't really want to hurt Temari, but she'd be insulted if I didn't go all out on her, or at least make it seem like I did. Besides, I wanted to conserve chakra for the battle. I still needed to help take down Oreomaru.

"Begin!" Genma started the fight, jumping out of the way afterward.

"Don't hold back." Temari warned.

"I won't. Don't you hold back either." I answered, nodding. Then, we started.

Right away, Temari went at full power. She made her powerful summoning whirlwind, with the weasel on the inside swinging around a sickle. I smirked. My recent training had included several fire styles, all of which wind was weak against. I focused my chakra, making sure that my fire jutsu would be small enough not to hurt her, then used the fire dragon jutsu. Her whirlwind poofed out of existence when the fire reached the weasel. This was a type of summoning jutsu, after all.

Even though she knew she was at a disadvantage, Temari kept going. This time, she was using mostly kunai and senbons. I dodged her initial attack, then took to the skies, flying out of her reach. This fight was really unfair. Especially with my kekkei genkai. I could do must jutsus used in the anime, except specialized ones like the rasengan and chidori. My rasengan looked more like a tailed beast bomb, for some reason. I just wasn't old enough in this body to use them correctly. Maybe it would be better when I become human again, if I ever do.

A senbon clipped me in the wing, bringing me out of my thoughts. Temari had taken advantage of my distraction and climbed a tree in the arena. She could reach me with her weapons now. Wait, I could use this to my advantage. I made a large lightning jutsu, calling lightning from the sky. It struck the tree Temari was in, zapping her. As she fell out of the tree, knocked out, I used the body-flicker jutsu to rush to the ground nearby. Then, I used a week wind jutsu to catch her, depositing her safely on the ground.

The crowd was silent for a while. Then, Naru yelled "Whoohoo! Great job, Kira!"

That got the rest of the spectators out of their shock. They started yelling and cheering. Smiling, I bowed to them as well as I could before flying back to Gaara. He picked me up, muttering a quiet "Good job." in my ear. I needed to get to the Hokage before his fight started, so I nudged his cheek in thanks before squirming out of his arms. Making myself invisible, I flew to the roof just above Oreomaru and Gramps Hokage.

I watched them quietly, listening to Gaara and Sasuke's battle for clues. As soon as I heard Gaara scream, I rushed to the middle of the roof. I longed to go to Gaara and heal him, but he needed to learn from Naru. I observed as Oreomaru started his attack, not moving from my spot. If I did, I probably wouldn't make it back in time to get into the barrier. Then, I had to listen to people talking, again.

Instead of paying attention to what they were saying, I looked to see if Gramps Hokage had any of the pills that let people understand me. Luckily for my, he did. As soon as Oreomaru had the barrier put up, I undid my jutsu. The Hokage jumped away from Oreomaru and I moved with him, growling at Oreomaru. As soon as Gramps saw that, he took one of the pills.

"Did you know this would happen?" He asked.

"Yes. I knew all along. I did help with whatever I could, though. Managed to save Hayate."

"I thank you for that. Are you going to help me here, too?"

"Yes. We are going to need two more of those pills later. I have to conserve my chakra for now so I can be more useful later."

"I understand. Leave Orochimaru to me."

Then, their fight started. Like the Hokage told me, I stayed out of the way while it was just him and Oreomaru. As soon as Lord First and Lord Second were summoned, I jumped in.

"We need those two pills now. I need to be able to communicate with them, too."

Gramps looked at me, wondering what I was thinking, then launched his first attack. It was easy for him to slip them the pills without Oreomaru noticing and, since it was not an attack, they could take them without Oreomaru's permission. I walked over to them, taking over for Gramps Hokage.

"Hi, I'm Kira, and I'll be distracting you for as long as I can."


	16. Chapter 16

When I said that, Hashirama started freaking out.

"There's a dog with wings and it's talking to us!"

I sighed. Hashirama was very childish for being considered the God of Shinobi. He reminded me a lot of Minato and Naruto mixed with maybe Guy? That sounds about right.

"First off, I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf pup. Second, I'm actually a person. Gramps Hokage thinks someone used a forbidden jutsu on me to turn me into a wolf."

"On your left!" Tobirama yelled. While I had been distracted, Oreomaru had made him run up and attack me. His water ball jutsu was about to hit me! Pumping chakra into my wings, I took off quickly into the air, flying above the water before sending a bolt of lightening toward him.

"Watch out!" Yelled Hashirama from below me.

He was making a wooden cage to trap me with. What did I get myself into? I blew a fire dragon at it, incinerating it. Then, I created two shadow clones of myself and prepared for the next wave.

"Tobirama, I saw her forehead protector as she flew up. She's a Sand nin."

"From what I can see outside the barrier, the Sand is fighting the Leaf. Why are you helping Hiruzen while your comrades are attacking us?" Tobirama asked while sending a wind jutsu at me. Hashirama sent a fire jutsu with it, strengthening it into an inferno.

"The Sand was tricked into helping. Oreomaru ... I mean Orochimaru, murdered the Kazekage, pretended to be him, and ordered the Sand to help the Sound with their attack. Even with my special knowledge, I couldn't have changed this." My clones and I used the mud wall jutsu, layering it to block the raging fire.

"What do you mean?" Hashirama asked.

This time, he could hang back while Tobirama was attacking. I couldn't let Tobirama get too close to me, or he could mark me with the Flying Thunder God technique. I know! I can mark Hashirama with it! It might help my chances. I dodged an electrified water ball, then had one of my clones turn invisible and mark his back. While the clone was doing this, I continued the conversation, both to talk to the first and second Hokages and to annoy Oreomaru. He must understand by now that we were talking to each other without him being able to understand.

"I have specialized knowledge. I use it to save as many lives as I can, but some events are like fixed points. I can't change them without risking a much larger loss of life than originally would occur. Like this battle. If Orochimaru had waited too Mich longer, more of the Jonin would have been gone on missions, resulting in more people dying."

And the Hokage dying sealing Oreomaru's arms forces him to change bodies sooner, saving Sasuke and eventually turning both of them back to helping Konoha. On top of that, without Sasuke's help the Fourth Shinobi War would probably have been lost. I might want to save Gramps Hokage, but so many more people would die if I did.

Neither of them answered that. Oreomaru had ordered them to stop talking to me. I didn't last much longer against them. I might have a lot of chakra, but they were re-animated shinobi and couldn't run out of chakra. I believe everyone would have problems fighting the first and second Hokages at the same time. My vision was slowly going black, and I started to sway on my feet. Not quite in the right mind (seeing as I was about to pass out), I was surprised when Gramps Hokage used his reaper death seal jutsu, sealing the first and second Hokages as well as Oreomaru's arms.

As soon as the barrier broke, the place was flooded with Anbu. I didn't stay conscious for much longer. I only stayed awake long enough to see that some Anbu were carrying Lord Third away, while another was picking me up. As I was plunged into darkness, I decided that I really needed to learn how to conserve chakra better.


	17. Chapter 17

By the time I was all healed up, it was already time to leave the Leaf. All Sand shinobi were leaving quickly. We wanted to re-earn trust and make a new alliance, but it would take time. The Leaf ninja would definitely not let us stay any longer, even after it was proven that Oreomaru tricked us. As a result, I wasn't able to go to Gramps Hokage's funeral.

The Sand was not without it's own grief. Many friends and family members were killed in a pointless battle. Surprisingly, instead of being angry at the Leaf for killing their comrades, the Sand blamed Oreomaru and the Sound. It was a nice turn of events.

Because of Naruto's influence, Gaara decided to start trusting people. He joined the shinobi who fight on the front lines, trying to prove that he had changed. To honor Naruto, he decided to become the Kazekage. If two jinchuriki could be village leaders, maybe other countries would see their jinchuriki as more than just weapons. I followed him in all his decisions, making sure that he would stay safe from both the enemy and his allies.

A few months later, the council received an urgent message from the Leaf. Sasuke had defected the village, and they needed help bringing him back. Finally, the Sasuke Retrieval Arch had come. Eager to prove their ties with the Leaf were strong, they sent the Sand Sibling team. They hoped that trusting the Leaf with their jinchuriki would show them that they had changed, and would not break an alliance with them again.

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and I raced there as fast as we could. Somehow, we made the three day trip in only six hours (once again, anime logic is not logical). Splitting up, everyone ran of to save someone. When Gaara and I made it to Lee and Kimimaru's fight, Lee was very drunk and starting to lose. Neither of them notice that we have arrived until Gaara saves Lee from being skewered with one of Kimimaru's bones.

"You rest, we'll handle this." Gaara told Lee, taking his place in front of Kimimaru.

Kimimaru shot bone bullets at us, which Gaara blocked. As Gaara focused of fighting, I worked on healing Lee. I might not be able to do very much for him (he still needed to adjust from his surgery), but I healed all the wounds he got from fighting Kimimaru.

By the time I was finished, Gaara had already almost finished his battle. Well, according to the anime, he would have. When I went up to Gaara's side to help him, Kimimaru attacked with a new vigour. Gaara was running out of chakra faster than he should have. He must have used a good bit more protecting Lee and me than if it was just Lee.

"Hey, bone boy, pick on someone with more chakra!" I yelled, flying in front of Gaara. I pushed him back some, trying to get him to let me take over the fight. Gaara understood, and gave me a chance. He kept him eye on me though, ready to step in if I needed help.

"Another weakling challenging Lord Orochimaru. I'll just have to crush you as well." Kimimaru said in a monotone voice. How does Oreomaru always manage to lure powerful people to his side? They must notice that he is just manipulating them.

"If you underestimate me, it's your funeral."

With that, we rushed at each other. I summoned my wolf pack to help me, warning them of Bone Boy's kekkei genkai. After responding with a "Yes, Lady Kaida!" They took off, helping me attack from all sides.

I had previously marked all of them with a Flying Thunder God seal, and was everywhere at once, sending lightning, fire, and wind techniques at him. He could block the fire and wind, but my invisible lightning popping up in random places hit him every time.

"What's the matter? Now who's the weak one!" I taunted, knowing full well that he couldn't understand. Maybe he would get it, anyway.

Then, not too long into the fight, Kimimaru got too close to one of my wolves. She was young, almost still a pup, but old enough to be a warrior. This was her first battle with me, and she didn't have the evasion instincts ingrained enough yet. He was about to kill her!

In a moment of panic and with a rush of adrenaline, I flashed onto Kimimaru's back, biting his neck and sending thousands of bolts of electricity into him. He fell to the ground, undoubtedly dead. I got up off his back, swaying. I had been stabbed through the arm (well, front leg) with one of the bones on Kimimaru's back. My eyes were stinging as well, then the pain in them flared up to a roar. It felt like me eyes were on fire!

I stood there in a pain induced daze as my summons left and Gaara ran up, taking me off of Kimimaru's back. All I could focus on was that I had not kept my promise to electric bite Sasuke. Oh well, I could do that later. I was bound to run into him again.

Taking out some gauze from his pack, Gaara wrapped up my arm. The action brought me back to the world, and I focused some healing chakra into the would. Why do I keep getting injured badly in the storyline fights? At least this time I didn't need to go to the hospital.

The pain slowly faded, clearing my mind again. I wondered about the pain in my eyes. I hadn't been wounded there. Had I unlocked another stage of my kekkei genkai when I killed Kimimaru? Wait, I had killed Kimimaru! I hadn't killed anyone before! Guilt wracked my body. I had just killed someone. He might have been one of Orochimaru's lackeys and destined to die, but that didn't make it right! And it was instinctual, it hadn't taken any thought. How could I have killed without a thought? Did that make me a murderer at heart?

No! No. That's going too far. I was protecting my pack. I sighed, trying to calm myself. If I hadn't done anything, one of my charges would be dead. I had no other choice. I had to do it.

After I calmed myself, I noticed the Shizune and her team were here already. Temari and Kankuro were with them. After I was healed, we started back toward Suna, going at a much slower pace this time.


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next one and a half years, Gaara quickly progressed through the ranks. Most people could see the change in him, the longing to do right and be accepted. It helped that he was powerful, stronger than most of the other Sand shinobi, and level headed. He gladly did all missions given to him, successfully proving to the council that he had Suna's best interests at heart. By the end of the 1 and 1/2 years, he was named the 5th Kazekage of the Hidden Sand.

Also during that time, many people tried to kill Gaara. Temari, Kankuro, and I kept him safe, no matter the cost. Most of the would-be assassins were narrow minded Sand ninjas who were now severely injured and in prison. The others, the ones from the Hidden Cloud or the Hidden Stone, we're more ... persistent. We had to kill a good bit of them. The first few times I had to do this, it broke my heart, but I managed to harden it toward them. If I had to choose between Gaara and some other random person, I would always choose Gaara.

After Gaara was appointed 5th Kazekage, Lady Tsunade sent Kakashi to the Sand. According to the letter she sent beforehand, he had some information from Gramps Hokage for the Kazekage, as a show of allegiance. I wasn't too worried, for all I knew, this could have happened in the timeskip, but I should have been.

Kakashi arrived about a week after Gaara officially became Kazekage. I hadn't left Gaara's side since then, looking out for any new attackers. Now that Gaara was Kazekage, the in-country attacks had dwindled to almost nothing. The people might not all trust Gaara, but they do trust the council members, who Konoha don't seem to trust very much. I'm blaming Danzo.

Anyway, Kakashi arrived to tell Gaara some secret. I didn't get it at the time, but I think you can guess. Yup, it was to tell him what they discovered about me. It was a strange conversation, to say the least. It went like this:

"Welcome to Suna, Kakashi Hatake." Gaara said in his usual bored tone when Kakashi made it to the Kazekage tower.

"Hey, Kakashi!" I greeted, remembering that he could understand me.

"Lord Kazekage, Kira." He greeted back, confusing Gaara. No one ever greeted me as well. I might have been smart and able to understand people, but they didn't greet me: the Kazekage's pet.

"What is the information you have come to deliver? It must have been important for Lady Hokage to have sent you so quickly."

"Yes, it is. While your 'pet' was at the hospital during the chunnin exams, the veterinarian who was treating her discovered something quite interesting. Lord Third had some of his best people look into it. We were going to inform Lord Fourth, but he turned out to be Orochimaru in disguise, forcing us to wait to inform the Sand until the next Kazekage had been inaugurated."

Gaara glanced down at me, obviously wondering what they could have found out that was so important. I just stayed silent, seeing what would happen. I wasn't sure how Gaara would react, but knew there was nothing I could do to stop this. Because of Gaara's past, he was still very sensitive to being lied to. I probably could have found a way to have told him, but he most likely wouldn't get it if I tried. Besides, I cared about him and was scared to be sent away or be unwanted, so I kept silent.

"Kira is actually a human. As far as the Third could figure out, it seemed that someone used a forbidden jutsu on her, turning her into a wolf. The fact that she doesn't remember what happened also supports this theory. There is more information in this scroll."

Kakashi handed Gaara a small lavender scroll with a wolf pendant on it. As Gaara read the scroll, he kept glancing at me. Uh oh, he knows everything now. If that scroll has all of my information, he must know about my special knowledge and my part in the chunnin exam attack. He must have a lot of questions. I hope Kakashi brought some translator pills with him.

As I was thinking about this, Gaara finished reading the scroll. "Thank the Kazekage for this information for me. And thank you for delivering it swiftly. Is there anything else you were to report?"

"No, I had nothing else to report, but I did bring a gift. Hana Inuzuka made some translator pills you can use to understand Kira with. I brought a sample with me so you could have them reproduced here and understand Kira." With that, he gave Gaara a small sack before bowing and leaving.

As soon as Kakashi was gone, Gaara turned toward me. "As soon as we verify this information, we are going to have a talk. If the part about you being human is true, then the rest of it should be true, too."

He took me to the hospital to get a blood test, but a better one than the Leaf's. Hana had only gone far enough to discern that my blood was human, while the Sand hospital was going to see if I was related to anyone if my blood was human. When the results came in, it was surprising, even to me. According to the results, I was related to the Uchiha, Uzumaki, Senju, and many other clans. In fact, there were hardly any clans that I wasn't related to. I had thought that I wouldn't be related to anyone, seeing as how I came from another dimension or something.

Seeing my shocked face (I'm not quite sure exactly what that looked like on a wolf) Gaara asked, "I'm guessing you didn't know that either, huh?"

"You can say that again. I honestly didn't think I'd be related to anyone."

"Why is that?"

"I remember nothing about my past, only that I have a mother or brother somewhere. If I had a clan, wouldn't they have tried to find me by now?" Then, I noticed that he couldn't have asked why I thought something if he hadn't heard what I thought. "Hey, did you take one of Kakashi's pills and not tell me?! That's rude, you know."

"As I told you earlier, we need to talk." Just perfect. What am I supposed to tell him?


	19. Chapter 19

"What do you want to know? I'll answer whatever I can."

Gaara asked his first question right away. "If you really are human and have 'special knowledge', why did you choose me? Both of my siblings wanted you to be their pet as well, but you chose me when you must have known that I was the village pariah and a murderer. Why would you do that?"

That came as a surprise for me, even though it shouldn't have. He wasn't angry or upset that I didn't tell him. His insecurities popped up instead. He must still believe he's not worthy of happiness. Well, that would have to change right now.

"I chose you BECAUSE I knew what you were like. You were a child who was lonely and hurting. I also knew what you would become. I knew you would become the Kazekage and a leader everyone would look up to. I knew that you would rise above their hatred and Shukaku's bloodlust and become an amazing person. So, I chose you, and promised to myself that I would help you along the way."

As I was talking, Gaara stared at me in disbelief. Then, as I continued with my little speech, he started crying. As soon as I stopped talking, he knelt down and hugged me.

"Thank you so much." He said, with an unusual amount of emotion in his voice. "You've been there for me almost all my life, giving up sleep and so much else just to stay with me. I don't know what my life would've been like without you, but it certainly would have been darker and more painful. I love you, Kira."

"I love you too, Gaara. And, trust me, it was worth it for me, too. If I could go back and change my choice, I wouldn't have." I licked Gaara cheek, then hugged him with my head the best I could. It helped that I had grown, and was half as tall as he was.

Suddenly, the door to the room we were in opened, and Temari walked in. "I heard that you guys were here, are you o ... k ... Am I interrupting something?"

Gaara stood up quickly and wiped his eyes. "No. We just came to verify some information we received from the Leaf."

"Oh, what was it?"

"Kira's a human."

Temari stared at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about? She's obviously a wolf. What made them think she was human?"

"Her blood is completely human and she is related to most of the existing and destroyed clans. The Third Hokage came to the conclusion that someone used a forbidden jutsu on her."

"Oh Kira, that's terrible. It must have been so hard, being treated like a pet when you're just as human as the rest of us."

"Sometimes it was, but it also helped. Most of the people I fought severely underestimated me because of it. They also didn't care if I watched them fight, which helped me with my Kekkei Genkai."

"You have a Kekkei Genkai?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah. It's a Dojutsu that no one else that I've seen has. I'm not sure what to call it." (I'm really not sure what to call it. Any suggestions would be appreciated.)

"What does it do?"

"It lets me copy jutsus as well as some Kekkei Genkai." The stage I unlocked after the Kimimaru incident let me copy people's nature release Kekkei Genkai, like wood release and Kimimaru's bone style. "They still take a good bit of chakra, though. I need to train more so I can use it."

After this revelation, life went on mostly the same. There were some bigger changes, though. Instead of my kekkei genkai training being private, I trained with Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, all of whom were surprised at how powerful I was. Another big change was that Gaara put an extra futon in his room for me. It must have been strange for him, knowing that the dog he snuggled with to help him sleep was really a person. He would still blush every time I followed him to our room.

Another big change was the way I was treated by the villagers. Where before they would ignore me or glare at me, most to their looks now we're pitying. They also went out of their way to help me and tried to understand what I was saying when I tried to talk to them. I helped them out more too. A flying wolf can reach many things normal people can't.

I was allowed to do more missions now, though I still spent most of my time protecting Gaara. Every month, I had to travel to the Leaf to meet up with Lady Tsunade in hope that she could find out how to turn me back. Because of this, Sakura became another person who knew my secret. She often went out of her way to get me Ichiraku's ramen while I was there after she learned how much I liked it.

Also because of my frequent visits to Konoha, I became friends with the rest of the Leaf ninjas, even sparing with some of the Inuzuka hounds and Kakashi. When Lady Tsunade learned of my kekkei genkai, she was surprisingly ok with it. She did put something about it in the new Sand Leaf treaty, though. It was agreed that I would never use my abilities to attack the Leaf, and that I was allowed to be called on as backup Naruto protection if they ever needed it. Neither Gaara nor I had any problems with this. As Naru's friends, we wanted him to stay safe just as much as she did.

As time went on, I grew stronger and taller quickly. By the time another year had passed, I had grown to be as tall as Gaara. We worked together better than ever, and soon I was made ambassador to the Leaf with Temari. I didn't like this, because it ment I would be gone from the village when Gaara was attacked, but I couldn't stop that, anyway. It had to happen so Gaara could prove how strong he truly is and can be proven once and for all that the people in his village really do care about him.

Time passed quickly, and all too soon Naruto was in Lady Tsunade's office when Shika showed Temari and me in.


	20. Chapter 20

While Temari, Shika, Naru, and Sakura were talking, I spoke with Lady Tsunade. It was after our appointment, so I decided to just ask for permission to leave early, before she and Temari were done talking.

"I just learned about something, I have to go." I said. "It already happened, so there's no need to worry Temari, but I need to go check on Kankuro. Please send team Kakashi after me after their test."

"Go ahead. There's no need for me to keep you here. We're already done."

When Lady Tsunade started talking to me, the others turned to see what was going on.

"Ummm, why is Granny Tsunade talking to a dog? Is she starting to act her age?" As you can probably guess, that was Naruto's reaction. The rest just stared at us, except for Sakura, who already knew.

Shika sighed. "What a drag. Naruto, everyone here but you already guessed. Kira's not a dog."

I knew Shika would get it, but the lazy guy kept it too himself. Must have been too troublesome.

"What are you talking about, Shikamaru? She's obviously a dog." Naru replied while Lady Tsunade sighed. (Lol, that rhymed)

"Naruto, Shikamaru's right. Kira isn't a wolf, she's a human. As far as I know, that's why she is so tall. Her height now is how tall she would be if she were herself."

While they kept up their discussion, I Hiraishined out of there, flying toward Suna as fast as I could go. As soon as I was far enough away from Konoha that no one could see me disappear, I Hiraishined to Kankuro. He was on the ground, watching as Sasori turned away from him.

As soon as I arrived, Sasori turned back, watching me. I turned my back on him, activating my byakugan in case he tried anything, and checked on Kankuro. He didn't seem to be any worse off than originally in the show.

Focusing my healing chakra, I could sense the poison. The show never really explained how to do the poison removal jutsu, and it had to do with the heart, so I didn't dare try to do it. I grabbed Kankuro's shirt in my mouth and flew off toward Suna, leaving Sasori watching me disappear into the distance.

On the way home, I ran into the rescue group sent after Kankuro. When they saw me fly past them carrying Kankuro, they stopped their search and followed behind me as fast as they could. As soon as Kankuro was safely in the hospital, I took off to find Baki. We had made up and got along after I quit pranking him. (I'm pretty sure he always guessed that it was me) He saw me coming toward him and took one of my pills.

"Baki, write up a message to the Leaf for backup. Trust me, Lady Chiyo won't be able to heal Kankuro. Specifically request Team Kakashi. Sakura can save his life. I'll take the message; I'm faster than the hawks."

Baki quickly agreed, and so did the council when he told them "his" idea. He couldn't tell them I came up with it, they still saw me mostly as a dog. I usually would care, but this time I didn't. Too much was at stake to care about what some old cronies think of me.

As soon as Baki let me know, I took off, flying toward Konoha. In a few hours, I was on top of the Hokage building. I tested for a minute, then flew threw the window of the Hokage's office. I had timed it perfectly. Team Kakashi were still closing the door when I burst in.

"Kira, what is it?!" Lady Tsunade barked out in alarm.

I quickly passed the scroll over to her before sitting down and waiting for her to finish reading it. The whole time, I was stiff with nerves.

I was also trying to stop myself from rushing to the Akatsuki hideout and getting Gaara before he could die. I knew that I couldn't let him die, but, at least for now, the rational part of my brain was stronger, remembering why it did have to. Until Gaara was brought back, he would never truly believe that anyone but me would care about him.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Lady Tsunade started telling team Kakashi about their mission. They were to head to the Sand as quickly as possible to heal Kankuro and save Gaara.

They packed quickly, and we met up at the gates before I even had the chance to eat anything. I hadn't eaten since I left for Suna. With the way things were going, it was a good thing that I would be going at their pace. I wouldn't be able to go much faster anyway. At least I managed to drink from a river before we left.

We kept a decent pace, even with stopping to pick up Temari on the way. As soon as she heard, she knew that that was the reason I had left earlier yesterday. After glaring at me, she decided to ignore me for the rest of the trip. Not that I blame her. I'd hate to be purposefully left out when it concerns the safety of my family. I just took it. Something bad really should happen to make up for the amount of pain I was causing all of them, just so Gaara could be happier.

I stayed ahead with Naruto the whole trip there, staying up with him at night too. I couldn't sleep, knowing what was going on. I was so worried that I couldn't even fangirl about meeting Itachi and Deidara soon. (I vastly prefer Dei's art to Sasori's creepy puppets.)

The last day of traveling, I started lagging behind. I kept pushing myself to keep up, but my body was running low on almost everything and decided it wouldn't mind plummeting to the ground if it ment I'd get some sleep. Luckily, I caught myself before I could crash, and landed on the ground.

My wings were dragging on the ground as I ran behind them, too exhausted to lift them up. Kakashi was the only one who noticed. The others were too anxious about Gaara and Kankuro.

He gave me a pointed look, obviously wanting me to stop and rest, I shook my head at him and pushed myself to run faster. He sighed, then took out a chakra replenishing pill and have it to me. I quickly ate it, using the energy boost it gave me to run faster and numb the pain from my wings dragging in the sand.

As soon as we were in Suna, Temari led them to the hospital. I followed at a slower, more subdued pace. Some of the villagers stared at me, so used to me flying around that me walking was strange to them. I just ignored them and kept a steady pace toward the hospital.

When I got there, the medics in training healed my wings and put an IV or whatever it was in me to help bring up my strength. After about five minuted, I started feeling super drowsy. I tried to keep myself awake, but succumbed to sleep quickly anyway.


	21. Chapter 21

When I woke up again, it was almost time for everyone to go. Temari had come into my room a few minutes later, and walked with me to the gates. I flew there quickly, impatient to leave. Gaara might have needed this, but that doesn't mean I had to like it. I waited for the whole Temari coming issue to be resolved, itching to go.

As soon as it was settled, I took off out the gates with the rest of the group. I could smell Gaara's scent, and stayed a little ahead Naru, ignoring the conversation behind me. We kept going almost nonstop for the entire day, and I stayed up with Naruto that night, second guessing myself. The pain Gaara was going through right now wasn't worth it. Neither was imprisoning Shukaku into the Gedo statue. I was stupid, as someone else was paying for it, as usual.

I didn't eat anything that day or the next. We took off first thing in the morning, and kept going until we were interrupted by Itachi. Another person I was determined to save, Itachi Uchiha, who I usually just call 'Tachi in my head.

Kakashi ordered me to stay beck and let them handle it. They'd need my nose later. And so, I was stuck on the sidelines again. Oh well, at least I'll have more energy for the fight against Deidara and Sasori later. They could beat this weaker version of him, anyway. So, I agreed and left it to them.

As soon as Naru beat him, we left again. The constant travel and lack of food was getting to me, but I hadn't had any way to bring some and no one else thought of it. I fell farther behind than I started out, but still kept up with Naruto. I was determined to make it there and help out in some way. This was all my fault, and I'd fix it any way I could.

I was so focused on what I could do and how I could help that I only focused back on the present after I heard a loud booming noise. The first thing I saw was Sakura smashing the boulder to smithereens. I quickly rushed in, followed by the others.

Now, knowing that Gaara would die and actually seeing him there dead are two totally different things. As soon as I saw Gaara on the ground, my vision started turning red. I tried to calm down, thinking of what I knew would happen, but could only focus on the now, on the body of the man I loved lying there cold and stiff.

The fact that Deidara was sitting on him only made it worse. I couldn't even here what they were saying anymore. The blood rushed to my head and red overpowered my vision. Then, I heard some white noise and my vision blanked.

\- 3rd POV -

As Naruto yelled for Gaara to wake up, Kira just stood there, seeming in shock. Then, her face twisted with rage and her wolf form was surrounded with her special lavender chakra. Then, nine small balls or dark, malevolent chakra rushed toward her. Most of them were from outside, but one came from Naruto and the Gedo statue.

In a flash of light, they slammed into her, filling the room with dust. As it cleared, Kira could be plainly seen, surrounded in a glowing, reddish purple chakra coat. It quickly grew larger, and have her nine more tails as well as covering her own.

"The Ten Tails!" Deidara breathed in awe.

Then, she attacked.

Deidara quickly had his claw bird scoop up Gaara and escape outside. He was followed immediately by Kira and Naruto. After a short deliberation, Kakashi followed them as well. He needed to find a way to get a suppression seal on Kira, or they might all fall prey to her rage.

Kira, on the other hand, wasn't thinking at all. She was a mindless beast with only one purpose: to kill Deidara. The chakra cloak overrode her fatigue and hunger. She was fueled by pure rage, guilt, and sorrow. She quickly flew after the object of her hatred, dodging small explosives and shooting fireballs at him.

She caught up with him quickly, even though he was going much faster than the first time (This time he was trying to escape, while in the show he was trying to lure away Naruto). As soon as she did, Kira ripped the wing off the bird, sending electricity through it while she was doing so. This unconscious act stopped the clay explosive from working, sending Deidara crashing to the ground.

The enraged wolf-girl followed immediately after, snapping at him so quickly that he barely managed to dodge. As he kept her busy with more explosives, all the while retreating, Naruto and Kakashi made it to the crash site. Naruto dug Gaara out of the head, depressed that he couldn't save him.

Naruto's anger spiked, and he started leaking red chakra, too. Before he could get taken over too much, Kira and Deidara were back in the clearing. This surprised Naruto, and distracted him enough to let Kuruma's chakra dissipate. Kira didn't look like the kind, gentle, intelligent wolf he knew her as. Instead, she looked like any other mindless beast.

 _Is that what I look like when the Nine Tails takes over? That looks like the incarnation of anger and hate: all things wrong in the world._

"Naruto, help me get this seal on her forehead!" Kakashi yelled at him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Kakashi helped distract her while Naruto snuck up on her. Kira didn't even sense Naruto as a threat, his sent was already considered friendly, so he managed to get the suppression seal on her quickly and without injury. The chakra and tails disappeared, making her pass out. Kakashi and Naruto took over the task of defeating Deidara while she was incapacitated.


	22. Chapter 22

Meanwhile, with Kira:

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a bunch of confused tailed beasts. And, as if that wasn't enough, I saw what my body was doing on a screen in the middle of them. Without me having any day in it, my body was reacting on the instinct to protect its loved ones, even though he was dead right then.

Looking away from the carnage on the screen, I got up, drawing attention to myself. They all turned and looked at me before their jaws dropped. Honestly, they looked like they'd seen a ghost.

"Kai-chan? How did you get here?" Kuruma asked, coming out of his shock first. It took me a minute to connect the nickname, but I soon remembered that the Wolf Sage had called me Lady Kaida and said he had met me as a child. While that sort of made sense, knowing the tailed beasts didn't make any.

"I don't know, Kuruma. I don't remember very much of my life before I was found in the desert."

"Then, you don't know us? What all do you remember?" asked Son Goku.

"Only your names, and not much else."

They all looked down, depressed. I hurried to reassure them. "It's ok, we can get to know each other again. And I'm sure that I'll get my memories back eventually." I glanced back at the screen in time to see Naru put a suppression seal on me, making me collapse and the screen turn black. "Would you mind if we stay here talking until I wake up?"

And that's how I ended up getting reacquainted with the biju. I found out that the six tails, Saiken, loves poki, and will get in fights with Kuruma about if poki or dango are better. Isobu, the three tails, likes sushi better, but doesn't care for fighting. He'd rather everyone just shut up. Matatabi got into the argument them, saying that barbeque is much better that any sweets.

Shukaku decided that they were all talking loud as a competition, and started yelling over them about deserts. Choumei got in an argument with Shukaku about deserts, saying they were too hot and dry. She was adamant that swamps and forests were much better. And that is how my head ended up as a battleground for tailed beasts.

The only one who held back from the room was Gyuuki, who actually wanted to talk about me and how I've been doing. It was nice, getting to know them. They acted like they were my younger siblings, vying for my attention. My vision started getting dark, so I yelled out a quick "See ya later!" before waking up in a field.

Everyone was there, and Gaara was laying on the ground with Naruto crying in front of him. I quickly got up and joined him, letting out a long, mournful howl. Granny Chiyo came over afterwards and stared using her life exchange jutsu to bring Gaara back. When Naru offered his chakra for her to use, I offered as well, laying one of my paws in his hand.

Gaara woke up quickly after that and, after licking his cheek in welcome, I went over to Lady Chiyo, who was still alive. I nudged her with my head, and used her life exchange technique on her. Because she hadn't died yet, I was able to keep her alive without dying.

I was dog tired after all that had happened, so Gaara sent me ahead to show that everyone was alright. Baki would ask me yes or no questions to find out what happened. This was, I could get there faster and sleep longer. I took off to do as I was asked right away, making it back to Suna before the day ended.

Baki took one look at me and sent me off to get some sleep before reporting. I couldn't stay down long, however. After sleeping for an hour and eating something at the barbeque place (which made Matatabi start up again), I went back to the Kazekage tower.

After I was questioned and they found out everyone was ok, I went to the gates to wait for them. Gaara and the others showed up soon after that, and everyone from Konoha were given treatment at the hospital. While they were getting treated, I snuck in another hour long nap before going to the gates with everyone else.

While I we were there, Kakashi told Gaara that Lady Tsunade hoped that I could go to Konoha with them to help protect Naruto, who still carried his tailed beast. "She asked me to tell you to remember the part of the treaty about Kira's abilities, and that she's cashing it in now."

That settled it. Anyway, not much happens in Suna before the Kage summit. And so, when Gaara looked over at me, asking what I thought, I nodded at him before talking to Kakashi.

"Yeah, I'll go. It's a small price to pay to be able to use my abilities to the fullest. Tell Gaara I'll be back at the next Kage summit. I'm Naru's friend, too. Tell Gaara I'll miss him, would you?"

Kakashi agreed and relayed my message, looking confused about the Kage summit part. Well, that's because it isn't planned yet, but I do know that there will be one before too long. Anyway, if I want to save Tachi I need to stay with them until just before Nagato attacks, and if I'm there then I might as well help with that.

As soon as Naru and the others showed up and everyone said their goodbyes, including me giving Gaara a type of bear hug, we left for Konoha. Kakashi was still tired and lagging behind, so Gai picked him up on his back and ran off toward Konoha. When Lee asked Neji to jump on his back, I just walked over and pushed Lee onto my back before running after them, wagging my tail. I always wanted to race against Gai.


	23. Chapter 23

I'll admit, the only reason I beat Gai in the race was because I used chakra. Much to Lee and Gai's surprise, I ran at the same speed as Gai when I wasn't using chakra. As soon as Konoha's gates were in view, I used a burst of chakra to outrun him, coming in first. Gai, over enthusiastic as always, dropped Kakashi and ran off on his hands to do laps around the Leaf for losing. Lee was quick to follow his Sensei. That left me carrying Kakashi to the hospital.

As soon as he was dropped off, I ran to the Hokage tower and got Lady Tsunade so she can work on healing him. While she was doing that, Sakura gave the report, letting her know about the information Sasori gave her about the spy meeting.

I stayed with Kakashi while Lady Tsunade went back to the Hokage tower to talk to the advisors about Team Kakashi's replacement members. Knowing that she would come back soon with Tenzo and the Pervy Sage to explain things, I decided to sleep on the floor beside Kakashi's bed until their conversation was done. I fell asleep to the rare quiet.

When I woke up again, I had missed most of the talking. I got up and stretched, yawning, before sitting down and listening. Jiraiya finished up explaining his near death experience and Tenzo was given his orders before they paid any attention to me.

"Kira, I'm sure you already know, but your job is to protect Naruto. You have permission to train with Yamato with your kekkei genkai on the way there and back. It will prove to be very useful in both this mission and the upcoming ones."

I nodded, said goodbye and told Kakashi to get well soon, and left for Naru's apartment. We would be leaving tomorrow, so I had to stay with him. Luckily, Naruto was home when I showed up. I didn't really feel like sniffing him out. Anyway, he made me some instant ramen before falling asleep.

Even after I ate, I couldn't sleep. I missed Gaara, and no amount of talking to my new tailed siblings would cure it. I spoke with them some anyway, though, even fixing up my mindscape to make it more comfortable for them when I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of someone crying.

I made my way into Naru's room and saw that he was having a nightmare. Unsure what else I could do, I did the same thing I always do when Gaara's having a nightmare, minus the cuddling part. I climbed up into Naru's bed and layed my head on his chest.

At least this way he could feel that he wasn't alone. He calmed down and relaxed, letting me some in his sleep. I forced memories of doing the same thing for Gaara, memories that would just keep me up with homesickness, out of my mind, forcing myself to relax. Before much longer, I fell asleep too.

Unlike Gaara, Naru's a cuddler. I was rudely woken up at six in the morning from suffocation. I scrambled quickly to the floor before looking back and seeing that Naruto was still asleep. That boy could sleep through anything.

Running into the kitchen, I yanked open his fridge to see if there was anything I could find for our breakfast. Unfortunately, his fridge was empty, so I'd have to wake Naruto up before I could eat any breakfast.

Sighing, I left for his bedroom to get him up. Well, tit for tat. He woke me up, now I'll wake him up. I grinned evilly as I stalked up to him. I nudged him, shocking him mildly at the same time. I frowned when it didn't wake him up. This is war!

I dragged him out of bed and onto the floor before zapping him a lot harder. With a yelp, he sat up, banging his head on the bedside table and making the alarm clock hit him on the head. This, of course, knocked him out so he was sprawling on the floor. Shaking my head, I left. I would count it as my win, because I woke him up.

As soon as I was out of Sleeping Beauty's apartment, I ran over to the Inuzuka compound, where I got breakfast before leaving in a hurry again. The team was supposed to meet up with Sai and Tenzo-Yamato at seven.

I made it just in time, arriving shortly after Sakura but before everyone else. I nudged Sakura's hand, and she took one of the translation pills.

"Can you tell them that I'll be waiting at the gates? I already know who were teaming up with and have my orders. Oh, and please tell Naru to put up with your new teammate. He's had a rough past Anne doesn't understand people very well."

"Sure, Kira! I'd be happy to."

With that, I left Sakura and Yamato to deal with the arguments. While I was waiting, I practiced the kekkei genkai I've copied so far. I was working on Ice when the rest of the team showed up.

As we left, I was asked to stay in the air and look out for the Akatsuki, just in case a member goes after Naruto on the way. That was very good, mostly because then I wouldn't get ticked off with either Sai for being an insensitive prick or Sakura for punching him. I understand both of their reasons, but I don't have to like or approve of what they do.

I came back down when Yamato created the wooden cage to throw them in. As in the Cannon, they decided to go to the hot springs instead. Because I had fur, I wasn't allowed into the actual hot springs part, so I had to stay in the rooms.

Yamato gave me some barbeque when it was time for dinner, and I was careful to swallow the seed hidden in it whole. I'm not sure how good the jutsu would work if the seed was destroyed.

After we were done eating, I went with Sakura to the room we would share for the night. We each had our own futon, and fell asleep almost right away. I might not have used a lot of chakra today, but all that flying around right after training really took the energy right out of me. As I was about to fall asleep, I decided to stick close to Sai tomorrow. I still wanted to make friends with him too.


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up bright and early the next morning, a result of catching Gaara's insomnia. When I went outside, I was surprised to see that Sai was also awake. He hadn't started his picture yet, but he was getting out his drawing supplies. With a yawn, I padded over to him and layed down beside him, curling up around his back.

Just like Gaara, Sai wasn't a bad person. He was just confused and needed friends. And so, I would help him like I did every other lonely, lost person I met here, by being his friend, well, as much as I could while I was a wolf.

Sai stared at me, confused, until he shrugged and started drawing. Later, when Sakura showed up, after their conversation about emotions (or lack thereof), Sakura asked him what he did to get me to like him so quickly.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned monotonously. "This is the first time I've met her."

"Of, you must be one of those people then."

"What people?" Oh Sai, always bored.

"Kira is ... special. She knows a person's past and future just by looking at them. She always seems to gravitate toward people with a sad past, but a bright future. She chose to stay with Gaara even though he was unstable at the time, and he became the Kazekage. She also liked Naruto right away, and he saved the village from Gaara shortly after. Kira also always was weary of Kabuto, and he was a Sound ninja spying on the Leaf. People can usually tell who to trust by how Kira acts around them."

Wow, was I really giving away that much? If so, what would Sakura and Naruto think when Sai betrayed them? They would have to know that I knew he would do this, but still got close to him. Hopefully they would see this as a sign that Sai switches sides later instead of seeing it as a betrayal from me.

All too soon, Naruto and Yamato came, saying it was time to leave. I walked along with them this time, growling at whoever insulted someone else in the group. Because of this, the rest of the journey was uneventful. I shared a room with Sakura again in Yamato's wooden house.

We agreed that I would work on wood style with Yamato on the way home, when we had the time to take it slower. Instead, I worked more on Haku's ice style, trying to recreate the Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors. It was slow going, but Naruto helped me out as much as he could. Not that he could help out very much. I almost had it, but still needed to get faster.

"Hey, Sai, can I borrow some of your ink guys to practice against? I could use the help." Sai's ink guys might not be as strong as Naru's shadow clones, but I was trying to get the ice senbon I was using to freeze whatever blood touches it. Ink is a liquid, so I could use them as practice dummies.

Sakura translated what I said to him. They were taking turns being my translator, and it was her turn. I could tell just by looking at him that Sai didn't really want to waste his chakra like this, but agreed, seeing how my training could be helpful in the future. I worked at it until everyone went to bed, managing to freeze the ink about an inch around the senbon by that time.

The next day, Yamato had me practice on my own while they ran through their own practice for tomorrow. Since there was no one around to hurt, I used the corrosive mist that Mei was known for. Isobu helped me with it, his previous jinchuriki had fought Mei when she took over the Mist.

Because Isobu helped train me, the others wanted to as well, and trained me in using their chakra until I could distinguish who's was who's and summon it at will. They trained me until I could summon their tails as well, though I looked quite strange with the extra tails.

The next day, everyone quickly went into position, with me in the sky as extra backup. The wind was blowing in my direction so I could smell everyone, but not hear them. Fortunately, I already knew what was going on.

When Sai flew off and let Sakura fall, I caught her and dropped her off with Yamato. I nodded at him, then flew off after Sai. I stayed far enough behind them that they couldn't see me, then camouflaged myself and followed them into the hideout.

I stayed out of the room Sasuke was in, not wanting to risk him seeing me with his Sharingan, but followed Sai to his room. I sat there, waiting for the others to show up. Then, I had an awesome idea. I'd totally freak Sai out.

I paced around the room, letting the floorboards creek, then fluttered my wings, making the candle flicker. Sai glanced around the room suspiciously. When nothing else happened, he set down his pack and took out the bingo book. It was then that I used my claws to make a deep scratch in the wall, heading toward him.

He jumped, getting out his tanto, before sliding into a defensive stance. I snickered quietly in amusement, which seemed to scare him more. I couldn't help it after that, I let go of my camouflage and rolled around on the floor, laughing. He didn't relax his stance, eying me warily.

I just grinned at him, jumping up on his bed and laying down, taking up the whole thing. Yamato and the others burst in then, grabbing Sai and taking him out of the room with them. Yamato looked at me then, asking me if I was coming with them.

"No thanks. I'll just poke around here. He's here, anyway."

I couldn't say that Sasuke was here using his name. I didn't know if Naru or Sakura had taken one of my pills. Yamato knew what I meant, anyway. He nodded at me, then left, following the others.

As soon as they were gone, I made myself invisible again and wandered around. I waited until I heard the explosion signaling that Sasuke had woken up before running in that direction.

I arrived just in time to jump between Sakura and Sai, growling at Sakura. She'd gone farther than in the show, and was about to punch him. Sasuke waited until she jumped away from me before talking.

"Sakura, Kira. I see you're here too."


	25. Chapter 25

I immediately switched from standing between Sai and Sakura to standing in front of them in a defensive posture. I snarled at him, hackles raising. I might not hate him, but I still do not like him. And, at this point in time, I didn't trust him at all. Naruto and Yamato ran out of the tunnels behind me, stopping to look at Sasuke with us.

"Ah, and Naruto showed up as well. It's a team reunion."

I glared at him, watching for when he attacked Naruto. As soon as the people around me finished talking about Sai and whether he betrayed us or not, Sasuke jumped down to attack Naruto. I stopped him before he could reach Naru. I wouldn't bother trying to defeat him, but my mission was to protect Naruto.

I flew in between the two of them, biting Sasuke's arm and pulling him down to the ground with me. He slammed into it hard and grunted in pain. I sent a painful jolt of electricity through him, fulfilling my promise to do so after he left Konoha. In retaliation, he activated his sharingan, putting a genjutsu on me.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was back in the sewer section of my mind that contained the Biju. The light was too dim to see them, but I could see Sasuke standing in front of me. He was staring at me in confusion. We were in my mind, so he saw me in my human form.

"Who are you? How did I get here?"

"I'm Kira. This is what I really look like, or did before. I woke up one morning a wolf with a lot of missing memories."

He just kept staring at me. Then, when he spoke, I didn't expect what he said. "Do you want me to see if I can undo it? My sharingan has unique abilities."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why would you do that? What's in it for you?"

"I don't know why, but something is telling me that I have to help you."

"If you think you can, I would greatly appreciate it."

Sasuke studied me and the surroundings with his sharingan before answering.

"It looks like someone put a simple seal on you to keep you in this form. You might come from a clan that could shapeshift or something, because it just says 'seal' and 'stasis'. If someone other than you puts chakra into it, it should break."

My jaw dropped as I stared at him in shock. "That's all! This whole time, I just needed someone else to give me their chakra!"

With my luck, it would have been something simple like this. I could have been a person this whole time. I got snapped out of my thoughts when Sasuke started walking toward the wall behind me.

I followed, seeing the swirled designs on the wall. Sasuke pushed his chakra into it, and the world around me disappeared. Before everything went black, I heard Sasuke say "See you on the other side, Kaida."

I woke up on the ground, eating dirt. How had Sasuke known that name? I'd never told him about it. Deciding to figure it out later, I pushed myself up off the ground and sat down, strangely tired.

Panting, I looked around me, noticing that some time had passed since I attacked Sasuke. Orochimaru and Kabuto were standing at the top of the crater, looking down at us.

I stood up, leaning heavily on a piece of ceiling. It was then that I noticed I was human. I looked down at myself, surprised to see that I hadn't aged at all since I had appeared in the desert. That must have been what the stasis part of the seal was for.

"It worked! Thank you so much, Sasuke!"

With that exclamation, everyone turned their attention to me. Team 7 pulled out their weapons, watching me with suspicion.

Great, just how I wanted everyone to react, with suspicion. Whatever. Later, I'm going to throw a party and eat all the sweets I couldn't while I was a dog.

"Who are you? Are you one of Orochimaru's people?" Yamato asked.

"No, I'm Kira. Sasuke found a seal in my mind when he put me under the genjutsu and undid it, turning me into a person again."

Naru's face lit up. "See, you still do care about others! You helped Kira."

"I was repaying a debt. She helped me in the forest, attacking Orochimaru and later giving me chakra to help with the pain of the curse seal. I don't leave debts unpaid. Our bond made when I owed her is now broken, since I no longer owe her anything."

I shook my head at him. That's not what he said earlier. Eh, I don't really care, anyway. Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto left in a circle of flames after he was done talking.

"Come on, let's go." Yamato said with a sigh. "There's nothing more we can do here."

Before Naru could get too depressed, I jumped on his back. He tensed, reaching down for his weapons pouch before relaxing some.

"That completely wore me out. Who knew having a seal on me undone would be so tiring? Can you carry me for a while, Naru?"

"Um ... sure?" He grabbed onto my legs to help me stay up. As they left, I heard him mumbling under his breath. "Naru? Since when has that been my nickname? Well, I guess it's ok. No one's ever given me a nickname before."

I decided to mess with him some. "Good, then I'll just keep on calling you that." I answered with a yawn.

He almost dropped me in surprise. "Y-You could hear me?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. You can give me a nickname too if you want to. You are a good friend of mine, after all."

"Ok then. I'll find you the best nickname ever."

Naru took on an expression of deep thought even I could see, and I could only see half of his face. I closed my eyes and relaxed further while he was thinking. I was almost asleep when he said "Kaida."

"What?" I asked through a yawn.

"Your nickname is going to be Kaida. Like from when you attack people by blowing a fire ball at them. You look like a little dragon."

Why were so many people calling me that now? It wasn't my name now or before I arrived. Well, I'm bound to find out. Most likely after a dramatic failure or death, if the show continues like it did. You always find out more information after someone dies.


	26. Chapter 26

The next time I woke up, I was in a hospital. I sat up, looking at the IV in my arm. I shivered at the sight. I hate needles, which is probably why I can't stand fighting against people using senbon. I yanked it out of my arm quickly before getting up.

I felt a lot better now, and I could feel that the extra chakra that was always sealed in my purple designs was set free, running through me. That must have been what really made me so tired. I had never been able to use all of my chakra because some of it was sealed, so now my body has to get used to suddenly having a lot more of it.

I stretched, popping my stuff joints, before checking the calendar on the wall nearby. My eyes widened with shock. I was late! I had woken up after Asuma and his team had went after Hidan, but most likely before they had found him, as well as after Tobi and Deidara caught Isobu.

I quickly changed out of my hospital robe and back into into my clothes which, though they definately weren't ninja clothes, were better than a hospital gown. Then, I jumped out of the window and ran to Naru's house, breaking in to steal some of his kunai. Yeah, I knew it was wrong, but I needed them.

I ran through the gates, using chakra to go much faster than I normally could have, but I was still far too slow to make it on time. Remembering what Sasuke had said about being from a shapeshifting clan, I focused my chakra into my back, focusing on my wings.

I felt my chakra coming out of my back, solidifying, and turning into skin, bones, and feathers that brushed my back. (Like pic above, but without the sword and with her Sand headband on her forehead.) Leaping above the treeline, I spread my newly made wings, flying as quickly as the wind toward where I sensed Shika's chakra.

I arrived just before the scene I dreaded, and was able to slam into Asuma instead of landing the right way. I pushed him backwards, stopping Hidan's scythe from nicking him. As soon as we hit the ground, I scrambled off Asuma, turning toward the Immortal Team.

"You might as well leave now. Pein will be calling you back soon, and I know how both of your attacks work."

They observed me, more Kakuzu than Hidan, obviously wondering what I knew and how I got the information. Suddenly, there was a kunai at my throat and Asuma was behind me, holding onto my arm.

"Who are you? Are you Akatsuki too?" He demanded.

"I'm Kira, and no, I'm not part of the Akatsuki. I would never join a group that hurt Gaara the way they did and are going after Naru now. No, I want them defeated."

"Is that so? How are you expecting to di that, B****? You're not even a ninja!" Hidan yelled.

Asuma, not entirely convinced I was who I said I was, but seeing I was an ally, let me go. I stepped away from him and toward Hidan. I activated my kekkei genkai, which I had decided to call the Mirshagan, before looking him in the eyes.

"Hidan, formerly of the Village Hidden in the Hot Water. Became a missing nin because he didn't agree with Yigakure's pacifist beliefs. Enthusiastic Jashinist. Also very dense and idiotic at times. I have wings, a unique dojutsu, and am wearing a headband from the Hidden Sand. How am I not a ninja?"

"You aren't wearing ninja clothes!" Hidan persisted.

"And that makes me unable to use jutsus? I'm dressed like this because I was a wolf up until now and don't own any other clothes yet!"

Shika, Asuma, Izumo, and Kotetsu were staring at us while we were arguing. What can I say, I have a talent for getting into fights. Hopefully this would stall them until Nagato called for them. Unfortunately, Hidan was too hotheaded for it to work.

"If you're really a ninja, then defend against this!" He yelled, swinging his scythe at me. Quickly, wood grew out of the ground, protecting me and trapping him.

"If you want a fight, I can give you one."

I put a Hirraishin seal on the tip of one of my stolen kunai, setting it up so it would go on him where he was nicked. (When I had worked to master it, I had tweaked it some to work with my chakra. I had too much to work it correctly, so I added in another layer so it would use more) I managed to hit his shoulder before he broke out of his wooden prison. He went to run at me again, but was stopped by Kakuzu.

"Leader-samma is calling for us. We can come back and get them later. I'll come back for you, Cash Cow."

With that, they left. As soon. As they were gone, Asuma turned to me. He, along with the others, got into a defensive stance. Shika observed me closely before coming out of it.

"What a drag. If she was going to attack us, she would have already. Besides, from what she said, it sounds like she is that pet wolf of Gaara's. Lady Tsunade must have found a way to turn her back to normal."

"Actually, it was Sasuke, but close enough. Either way, I'm me again. Are you guys ready to go back?"

"Before we go, why did you come here? You have special knowledge, so the only reason I can think of why you came here was that we lost or one of us died, so, which is it."

Asuma looked at him in shock, but I just smiled at him. I knew Shika would figure it out. That's why he becomes Naru's advisor in the future. His smarts balance out Naru's denseness.

"You're right, Shika. Someone would have died. I almost woke up too late to do anything about it. I wasn't lying when I said I had just gotten out of the hospital."

"So, who would've died if you hadn't showed up?" Asked Izumo as the nearest backup team arrived with Ino and Choji.

"Asuma was supposed to die here. I couldn't let that happen, so I came as fast as I could. It'll probably also stop Shika from smoking, so it's a win win situation."

"But the Akatsuki know about you now! They'll know you're a threat and want to kill you. You were our big advantage against them! You shouldn't have interfered! It could have saved so many more lives if you stayed a secret." Asuma yelled at me.

"I could have, yes, but it wouldn't have saved more lives. What would be the point of knowing who dies if I don't save everyone I can? Besides, they still don't know about my special knowledge. They probably just think I'm a very good spy. Besides, I don't care if they come after me. That's better than them targeting my friends. I have a bigger chance of surviving than they do."

With that, I turned away and flew back toward the village. Asuma needed some time to think. He had been fully prepared and expecting to die. Not dying must have come as a shock. It was worth it, though, to not see my friends grieving and for Mirai to meet her father.


	27. Chapter 27

As I flew back to the Leaf, I planned out what I would do to make sure that Hidan and Kakuzu were still killed by Shikamaru's plans. The only reason Shika had been able to kill them so quickly was because his rage spurned his planning. He was able to defeat them two weeks after the first fight!

The more I thought about it, the more certain I became. They still needed to see Asuma die to be motivated. And the only way they could see that is if they look at my memory of it. I had practiced the mind reading jutsu on one of my clones before, but hadn't actually done it on someone else. I'd have to rely on Ino to only show what I wanted her to.

As soon as the gates were in my sight, I landed and, with some concentration, I pulled my wings back into myself. The good news: it worked! The bad news: I had two good sized holes in my shirt close to my shoulder blades. I'd have to wear shirts with a lower back from now on.

Izumo and Kotetsu were still behind me with the others, so I just used the camouflage jutsu to get back into the village. I didn't want to try to explain what happened to the temporary guards. I rushed straight to the Hokage Tower, making myself visible before jumping into the window.

"Hey, Lady Tsunade! Sorry to rush away so fast, but it was an emergency. Don't worry, the shinobi involved are still alive, although a bit shocked."

She looked startled, before shaking her head and sighing.

"Your special knowledge, correct? Who were the shinobi involved, and did you get checked by a nurse before rushing from the hospital?"

"To the first question: Asuma's team, a long with two akatsuki members. To the second one ..." I smiled and rubbed the back of my head, blushing in embarrassment, "no, I was in too much of a hurry."

She leveled an "I'm upset but I knew you would do that" state at me, and I rushed to explain.

"H-hey, it's not my fault! If I hadn't left right away Asuma would have died. I almost didn't make it as it was."

"And revealed yourself to the akatsuki at the same time, no doubt."

"I didn't, honest. All the information I revealed could have been discovered by a spy. I didn't reveal anything about myself!"

She shot me another look, this time of disbelief. She knew I talked too much for my own good. Now that I thought about it, they might actually be able to find out who I was from what I said. Great. I need a better brain to mouth filter. Or to have one in the first place.

"You know what, never mind. I did give enough hints that they might find out I was Gaara's dog, but they would have come after me, anyway, what with how I defeated Hidan so easily."

She sighed again, before calling for Shizune to take me back to the hospital. I only went with her when she promised to sent Asuma's team to meet up with me as soon as they were done giving their report.

Shizune checked me out herself at the hospital, all the while reprimanding me for being so reckless. It was nothing new to me. Ninja had to be reckless sometimes to get results. I mean, look at Naru. He's reckless all the time but is one of the strongest ninja in the world.

It didn't take much longer before Shika and his squad showed up. Shika was complaining, of course, and Asuma wasn't here. He was probably with Kurenai. He had just heard he was supposed to die, after all.

"What a drag, why'd you want to talk to us, Kira?"

"Shikamaru, stop being so rude! Can't you see that she's in the hospital? She must have gotten hurt!" Ino scolded Shika.

"No, nothing like that." I said with a chuckle. "But I will need you to promise me something, Ino."

"Huh, what?"

"I'm going to let you see what would have happened. Then, Shika will have all the same info he had before and the Leaf will be up to date."

"Why can't you just tell us everything?" Asked Choji.

"It would probably change the future so much that she wouldn't be able to help at all. It might even cause a paradox that kills everyone. Either way, it's troublesome."

I swear dropped, but nodded.

"Yeah, that's right. I can only give you knowledge of what you would already know. Then everything can move forward like it should have. Anyway, Ino, I want you to promise to only look at and show them what I'm thinking of while you are doing the technique. Can you promise me that you will do that?"

"Of course! Any help you can give us is enough for me."

And with that, we started. I didn't show them why Hidan and Kakuzu were called back, only what they would have known. (I'm not going to describe everything. If you wat had the show you know what happened)

After it was over, all of them looked at me, shocked and crying. Ino rushed from the room and Choji, with an apologetic look back, rushed after her. When it was just Shika and I, I got up and walked over too him, squeezing him in a hug. Ino had Choji to comfort her, but right now Shika was alone, much like after Asuma really died.

"Do you want to know what Asuma told you?" I asked him. "It was private and ment only for your ears, so I didn't let the others know."

"Yes. You said that this is what we would have known, so I'd have to know, anyway. I know that something as important as Asuma Sensei's last words would influence how I think and act."

He seemed to still be in shock, though his mind was as sharp as ever.

"Yeah, it does. But I didn't want to tell you if you didn't want to know. He tells you that the King in shogi that the shinobi pieces protect stands for the children, who are our future. Then he tells you that Kurenai is pregnant, and asks you to help raise his child."

Shika sent me a sharp look.

"It would have happened just like you showed me, right? With Hidan's strange jutsu and him laughing and enjoying himself while Asuma Sensei dies?"

"Yes. I showed you, now do what you are known for. Think up a brilliant strategy to stop them from killing anyone else. But, don't do it alone. That's what lead Sasuke to be the person he is today. Rely on your team, and you'll be fine. Be careful, though. Your winning isn't guaranteed, but that's a small price to pay for Asuma's life."

"Don't worry, I'm not some reckless idiot with an oversized ego, but I will kill them both."

He left to strategize after that, and I left him to it. I knew they'd be fine, and Shika would use the knowledge I gave them to make a brilliant plan. But for now, I was stuck listening to Shizune's lectures again.


	28. Chapter 28

After my check up was done. I left the whole "Kill Hidan" thing to Shika. Asuma was forced to retire after I told Lady Tsunade that he was supposed to die in the attack. She decided that it was the best all around: Asuma could focus on Kurenai and their daughter and the timeline wouldn't be messed up too much because the active shinobi were the same as before.

I was freed from the hospital, yes, but ordered not to practice any jutsus. Unfortunately, this left me in the state I dreaded most: completely and utterly bored. After I had walked around and met everyone still in town, I still had at least 12 more hours to kill. After all, I was forbidden to train for the rest of the day, so I took that to mean I could start back at night.

In the end, I had asked Iruka to help me learn to throw kunai and shuriken properly. After shredding my fingers for 3 hours straight, I gave up on the shuriken. I could catch them, but not throw them. I was awesome at kunai throwing, though, because I had to practice throwing daggers to use my hirraishin jutsu.

We walked into town to get dango for a break, and the next thing I know Anko slammed into me at breakneck speed, shoving me to the ground. A kunai flew over where my head used to be, and she yelled at some Genin training closeby.

"Hey, maggots, watch where you're throwing those! You almost killed a civilian!"

Anko didn't know who I was yet. She and Ibiki had been in T&I all morning. Apparantly, one of the genin did know me. This genin was also apparantly suicidal.

"She's not a civilian, she's a ninja! Didn't you see her headband? You must be dumb for a jonin."

Anko looked at me again and, after seeing the Suna head and around my neck, turned to glare at the young shinobi. As she stalked toward him, I decided to get involved.

"If anyone's dumb, then it's you kids. Anko saved the life of a Suna representative. If I had been killed, Gaara would have definitely started a war with Konoha, which would have been all your fault."

At that, Anko paused and turned to me. "How did you know who I am? You're from Suna, you shouldn't know the more obscure shinobi from Konoha."

"I'm Kira, and I have special knowledge about important people, one of whom is you. Do you want to come with Iruka and me for dango? We were on our way to get some when this happened."

"Sure! I'm always up for some dango!"

And that was how Anko and I ended up in a dango eating contest. Much to Kurama's joy, I ended up winning while Anko ran to throw up. By that time, it had started getting dark, so I decided to go ahead and practice my jutsus earlier than I originally planned.

That was how I spent the rest of the time until the mission to try and capture Itachi is announced. 'Tachi is one of the people that I'm determined to save, but I will need to be careful to be able to do it. As soon as Lady Tsunade calls me in and informs me of the mission, I ask her not to be an official team member.

"Something important happens close by. I need to be able to split off from the rest of the group to ... negotiate... with someone."

I would have to talk to 'Tobi' about Sasuke's eyes. I'm sure we can reach an agreement before too long. Sasuke did need to learn the truth, even if it makes him go crazy. It was what made him help Naru in the end.

"Of course. Whatever it is, please be sure to inform me as soon as you can."

"It will be a long time before that is possible, but I will." I couldn't tell her about saving Itachi at least until Naru knew the truth.

We all set off the next day. After traveling for several days, we made it to the town near the Uchiha Hideout. Kakashi split everyone but me into groups, then turned to me.

"Are you going to be in a group or on you own? Lady Tsunade informed me that you have another task to take care of."

"I'm going to be on my own. My task needs to be completed soon. I'll see you around, though."

After getting a nod from him, I transformed back into my wolf self and flew away. I hovered in the air over the building, waiting out Itachi and Sasuke's fight. Even if it made Itachi die, I couldn't stop this fight. It's what stopped Oreomaru from taking over Sasuke's body as revenge for killing him. And so, I ended up getting a chakra intensive dodging workout, trying to avoid getting electrocuted or Amaterasued.

I hated this part. I hated just sitting back and watching it. There was nothing else I could do, though. I couldn't cast a genjutsu an Sasuke and heal Itachi, his sharingan would see through it, so I was forced to watch and wait while Itachi was forced to fight the person he loved most.

As soon as Sasuke passes out and Zetsu left to get Tobi, I flew down to check on Itachi. He was still alive, but just barely. Whatever disease he had had ruined his organs, and he had almost no chakra from fighting Sasuke.

Quickly turning back into a person, I immediately started using medical jutsu on him. I could tell that it wasn't going to be enough, though. 'Tachi didn't want to live anymore. I knew he thought of this death as atonement for his crimes, but I thought he would at least have some will to live.

I let the green healing chakra fade and started sobbing for their broken family. Sasuke wouldn't know to mourn this day for about another week, while the other family members he had were dead and couldn't mourn 'Tachi's death. Itachi had been at the top of my save list. Ever since I found out what he did I had looked up to him. I always hoped to be able to go as far for my precious people as he did for his.

Turning back again, I flew off to avoid the people on their way before letting off a long, mournful howl. I met back up with the group when they started toward Konoha, but didn't change back. I didn't want people to try and get me to talk about what was bothering me.

That plan flew out the window when Kiba and Akamaru kept bugging me. I turned back into a person, but was still silent and sad most of the way back. When we were almost back, Naru took it upon himself to try and get me out of my funk.

"You don't have to tell me what happened, I know it's something bad, but I want you to know that I'm here if you need someone."

He gave me a warm, caring hug, and I broke down. I hugged him back tightly, bawling into his shirt as the others walked on ahead to give us our privacy.

"I couldn't save him. He was the one I wanted to save the most, who sacrificed the most for the people he cared about. The one I couldn't save was the one who deserved it the most!"

Naruto listened patiently, letting me get it all out, before telling me what he thought.

"If he was such a great person, then he would undoubtedly understand if you couldn't save him. You can't save everyone, Kaida. It's unfair to put that much pressure on yourself. Besides, you can't kill yourself with sadness and stress. You've got Gaara waiting for you back in Suna. Remember, you're going to surprise him."

"Thanks Naru." I said softly, grinning slightly at his last comment. He always knew exactly how to help people feel better or change for the better. He might make a good psychiatrist one day.

For now, I would focus on the good things and try to come up with a new strategy. I might be able to bring Itachi back then he is Reanimated. Better late than never. At least now I could think well enough to start making a plan.


	29. Chapter 29

As time passed, I got back to my earlier cheerful self. I was still sad that I couldn't save 'Tachi, but so many more things were going to happen soon that I couldn't afford to be depressed.

One thing that didn't help my mental state was that Jiraiya was going to die soon, and I couldn't save him. Naruto mourns his death, and I already was, but it changed the future. It made Naruto more mature, gave him his resolve, and led to him learning Sage Mode. The knowledge he gathered was vital to Pein being defeated and, though I could just tell them, I couldn't stop the fight.

Most of the people in Konoha could tell that something bad was going to happen soon just by looking at me. And, since I didn't go to Lady Tsunade and ask for permission to change something, the Jonin understood that it was one of the few things I couldn't change. I made sure no one would be able to tell what exactly would happen. Panic would spread throughout the ranks of they knew Pervy Sage would die soon.

About a week later, Naru ran crying out of the Hokage's office, bumping into me near the edge of town. As soon as he saw who he had run into, he glared at me.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew the Pervy Sage was going to die! I thought you said you were going to save people! And then, when the person I love like a Father is in danger, YOU TURN THE OTHER WAY AND IGNORE IT! I thought we were friends! How could you do this!"

He shoved me away from him, knocking me over, and went on his way. I picked myself back up, brushing the dirt from me absentmindedly. I didn't mind him yelling at me. He had every right to be angry. I know I would be angry if one of my friends didn't bother trying to save my loved ones.

An Anbu showed up a few minutes later to escort me to Lady Tsunade. She was most likely just as, if not more, angry with me as Naruto. I followed silently, waiting for the accusations I knew would come.

I wasn't disappointed. There was a single chair in front of the desk, which I was told to sit in. Lady Tsunade was watching me with a stony gaze. Kakashi and Shizune were there too, both of them glaring at me.

"Kira, you are here under charge of breaking the Suna Konoha Treaty. What do you have to say for yourself?" Lady Tsunade said in a voice that radiated controlled anger.

"I withheld information regarding the death of Jiraiya. I knew what I was doing and had a reason for it."

"And what reason could you possibly have that is worth the death of a good man? That's worth so many people's pain?"

"Jiraiya's death saved many lives. It isn't like with Asuma's death, where I could just give you the knowledge you would have gathered. Jiraiya's death changed many people and makes a very strong person see that life _does_ have worth. Because of this person's change of heart, the people if Konoha are saved. I had to choose between Jiraiya and all of Konoha."

If Jiraiya hadn't died, Nagato and Konan wouldn't have seen that they were wrong, but still would have attacked Konoha. In this scenario, everyone in Konoha would have died.

"I couldn't have told you, either, because then you would have had to make the choice between your precious person and your village. I already had to do that more than once, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. My knowledge is my gift, but also my burden."

Lady Tsunade, I could see, was still upset, but she understood. Kakashi and Shizune were looking at me in pity, recognizing my gift for the burden it often was. I turned away from them and kept my gaze on Lady Tsunade. I would take whatever punishment she decided to hand out.

Lady Tsunade sighed, then said "I can understand your reasons now that you've explained them. As Tsunade, I can't forgive you yet, because Jiraiya was my teammate. But as the Hokage, you are absolved of any and all charges against you, as you acted only to protect Konoha. You may leave."

And so, I did leave, avoiding everyone I knew from the Rookies and team Gai. I knew they would be upset with me as well. For the next week or so until Pein's assault on Konoha, only Kakashi, Shizune, and Sai visited or hung out with me. Needless to say, I got a lot closer to them. Sai had even started teaching me to paint. They all understood the decision I had to make.

When it was getting too close to the invasion, I let Tsunade know. I told her that it turns out ok in the end, but there were some things that had to happen during the fight. These things, however, did not include the civilians and genin, so they were sent through the tunnels in the Hokage Cliff Face to safehouses beyond it. Then, we waited for the attack.

Only two days after the evacuations were finished, Pein attacked. Lady Tsunade ordered me to stay away from the main fighting and help Naruto when he will need it, which he undoubtedly would. I told her I would do what I could, and prepared myself for the pain I knew I would have to endure.

I didn't fear being killed, I knew Naru would save everyone, but I also was determined to save Hinata from any pain I could. The poor girl doesn't need to be roughed up so much.

Unfortunately, for now that ment I had to do my best to ignore the screams and chaos that were all around me. It wasnt too long before Pein used the Almighty Push, destroying Konoha and sending me flying into the trees a good distance from Konoha.

I grew my wings and flew back as quickly as I could, arriving in time to see Naru pinned to the ground with chakra rods and Hinata fighting to save him. I quickly attacked Pein, drawing his attention from Hinata and to me.

"Hinata, work on freeing Naruto! I'll protect you for as long as I can!"

With a nod to me, Hinata ran back to Naru while I rushed Pein. Our fight was purely taijutsu, mostly because I couldn't seriously try to fight him without risking Naru's fight with him going differently. Nagato couldn't use up too much chakra in their fight, otherwise he wouldn't be able to use Renne Rebirth to save everyone.

We were pretty evenly matched, my speed and the amount of chakra I used to enhance my attacks making up for my lack of experience. Of course, though, he was a villain, and as such played dirty. When he saw that Hinata was getting close to freeing Naruto, he pulled her toward him, stabbing her with a chakra rod.

In my shock, I froze, which gave him the chance to get me, too. While Hinata's death had been instant and probably almost painless, she was stabbed through the heart and died right away, I was stabbed through one of my lungs. I staggered, breaking the chakra rod and pulling it out of me, before collapsing on my knees.

I could feel my body trying to heal itself, but the attack had left his chakra in the would, stopping mine from working correctly. Struggling to breathe, I coughed up some of the blood that was filling g my lungs. Pein just stood there, watching me slowly drown in my own blood.

"Hinata, Kira, why?" I heard Naru ask behind me.

I turned my head, looking at him before answering, "When you have friends that you care about, you do anything to protect them. Naru, you are one of my best friends. I couldn't just stand idly by."

My words were punctuated with racking coughs, my body trying to save itself, but, by the end of those two sentences, my vision had already started going dark and I was feeling dizzy. I sent a smile in his direction, swaying, then pitched forward, collapsing the rest of the way on the ground.

My vision went dark, then the pain disappeared and then I was somewhere else. I was in a deserted building, but I wasnt alone. I looked curiously at the dark haired woman, wondering why she was the one waiting for me.

"Welcome, Kaida! I've been waiting for you to get here." She said with a smile.


	30. Chapter 30

I blinked, startled. "Who are you? And why do people keep calling me that?"

She smiled at me. "People keep calling you that because it is your name. I should know; I gave it to you, after all."

"You're my mother! How is that possible, I'm not from here. I might not remember much of my past, but I know I had a different mother in my dimension. How could you be my mother as well?!"

"Well, my Little Dragon, I can't tell you too much. You'll find out the rest when you meet your father. I'll tell you what I can, though. You are originally from this dimension, where I gave birth to you many years ago. Time travels differently between dimensions, so I've been dead for over a hundred years."

"If that's true, how did I end up in the other dimension? Did my Mother there adopt me, then? This is all too confusing. Wait, over a hundred years?! How could you have been dead over a hundred years? Is it like Narnia?"

"I can't tell you how you came to be in that dimension, your father was there when it happened. And yes, in a way it is like Narnia. We had the stories here too. Many dimensions know each other's tales. Are you ready to hear what I have to tell you?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just so confused."

"I apologize, but it will have to stay that way until you meet your father. Anyway, I'm here to tell you about your kekkei genkai, you got it from me, after all."

She took a breath, seeming to ready herself for a long explanation.

"Kaida, you've already unlocked all the way to your 4th stage of your kekkei genkai."

"What!? How could that have happened? I only unlocked the second the last time I checked."

"Do you know what the second stage of your kekkei genkai looks like?"

"Yeah, it has a black circle with 6 tomes in it." (I'll post a pic in the next chapter)

"No, that's the third stage. You've had it since Gaara died. The tailed beast chakra you used right after seeing him dead healed the damage it should have done, so you never noticed. You dying just a little while ago trying to protect your friend unlocked the final stage of your kekkei genkai. Here, take a look."

She handed me a mirror, and I looked at my eyes in amazement. They were much more intricate and beautiful than any Mangekyo I've seen, green with 6 black tomes around the edges and a large black and green flower in the middle.

"What do they do?"

"You can use them to copy any kekkei genkai, kekkei tota, or dojutsu. It also gave you a chakra boost so you can use them more often."

She stopped there, turning and hugging me. Then she started crying.

"It must have been hard for you, but I'm so proud of you for what you're doing in this world. You are truly trying to fix the mistakes of my generation and the ones they taught. Thank you so much for doing what I can't!"

A green light appeared around me, and I could feel myself getting weightless.

"Wait! Will I get back a little before everyone else? I have to try and save him! Nagato was just misguided!"

"I'm sorry, my child, but there are some things that must happen the way they were ment to. I'm sure that you can save someone, though."

I gasped. Konan! She was killed by Obito after Nagato died. I could still save her!

"Thank you for reminding me! At least I can save someone. I'm sure we'll meet again sometime."

"Hopefully not too soon. When you come back, I want to hear stories of little red headed grandchildren."

I blushed.

"Mooommm!" I whined, but then smiled at her. "I'll do my best."

Then, I disappeared in a flash of green. I woke up back in my body with a gasp. I sat up quickly after that. Sai walked over, checking to see if I was ok. I healed my wounds using a medical jutsu, then got Sai to help me stand up.

"Sai, there's something I have to do real quick. Would you mind making sure that no one follows me?"

When he nodded, I gave him a quick smile before growing out my wings and flying in the direction of the disintegrating tree. I pushed myself faster, and made it just in time to see Konan starting to walk off with Yahiko and Nagato's bodies.

"Wait!"

She stopped, and I landed next to her. She looked at my wings in wonder before she started talking.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name's Kira, and I'm trying to prevent your death. After you bury them, please head to the Land of Iron. There will be a 5 Kage Summit held there. I would like it very much if you would join the Sand."

"But Nagato has the Rinnegan! I have to protect it."

"And that, Konan, is how you die. You don't even succeed. HE takes them anyway after you die. So please, give them the funeral and burial they deserve, then come to the Summit. It would be a much better way to work toward Nagato's cause than by dying a pointless death!"

I could see that saying she would be a help to Nagato's cause was the right thing to do. Learning that her death didn't help anything changed her mind, thankfully. I hadn't known if that would really work.

"Alright. I'll head for the Land of Iron after I bury them. I don't think they would just let me in, though. Do you have a plan for that?"

"Sort of. I'll keep sending chakra, so flare yours once you get there. I'll head over and get you, then explain things afterward. On this case, I think it's better to act first, then ask for permission. Either way, I'll make sure you don't die."

"That's not at detailed a plan as I would like, but I guess it will have to do. I'm not going to flare my chakra around anyone else, though. I'll wait till I'm alone. If you don't show up in time I'll be forced to flee, so please do stay attentive."

"Dont worry. Besides, I have a feeling we're going to be good friends."

I shook her hand, placing a permanent hirraishin mark on her hand. It wouldn't come off unless I took it off her. Then, she left. I walked back with Naru, both of us holding each other up. When he didn't start talking, I guessed that something was wrong.

"What is it, Naru? Is there something bothering you?"

He was silent for a second, then answered. "They all saw, didn't they? Everyone who was still alive saw the Kyuubi take over. They all know what I am now."

"Yes, they do." I smiled. "They all know that you are the hero of Konoha. The one who saved everyone and managed to take back control when the Kyuubi took over. They'll see you for who you really are."

He looked at me, doubtful, but then we made it through the trees. Sai must have told everyone that I was getting Naru so they wouldn't come after me, because Kakashi never showed up to get him.

Naru's eyes widened in shock when he saw everyone cheering for him. I smiled as they through him into the air, chanting his name. Sai didn't join them, but came to check on me instead. He didn't quite know what to do in these kinds of situations.

When he saw that I was swaying on my feet, he put my arm over his shoulder and lead me toward the place where they were setting up hospital tents. As soon as I was in one, he helped me lay down on a mat. I was asleep before he came back with a medic.


	31. Chapter 31

After I recovered, Danzo was elected the new Hokage. Oh how I hated that man. Almost everything that went wrong was his fault. He's the one who convinced Hanzo that the original Akatsuki was dangerous, making Yahiko die. He ordered Itachi to kill the Uchiha. He worked with Lord Oreo, letting him escape and experiment in return for some 'working' people to join his organization. He made Sai be the emotionless person he is today. He was one person I was definately **not** going to save.

He was also the person who refused to let me see any of the rookies I had become friends with. The others, including Naruto, only had enough time to apologize for avoiding me before they were sent away. I was put on house arrest because "in this time of turbulence, a shinobi from another nation should not have a chance to weaken us further" and he "never agreed with the treaty to begin with."

Danzo thought I was too powerful, and wanted to find a way to control me. As long as I "cooperated" I would be free to return to Suna the next time he met with Gaara.

I had a way to get back at him, though. He asked me about the future, and I told him half truths. I left out his death, a pointless one without killing his enemy, someone less than half his age. I told him only enough to make him arrogant and overconfident.

I told him that he convinced the leader of the samurai, Mifune, to make him the leader of the Army to protect Naruto and Killer B from the Akatsuki. He and his team make it safely to the next Kage meeting, which is the 5 Kage Summit.

I left out that, on the way back, he would be attacked and killed by Sasuke for revenge. I know the future would be much worse if he lived. I also left out that, while he did succeed in becoming the leader of the Allied Shinobi Forces, it was found out right afterward that he used a genjutsu to influence the other Kage, and so was removed from office by the other Kage. They decided for Kakashi to become Hokage instead, but Lady Tsunade recovered before that, so there was no need for a sixth Hokage yet.

Because I answered his questions, he agreed to escort me to the 5 Kage Summit. Instead of escorting me, I abandoned him on the way there, growing wings and flying as fast as I could. As soon as I reached the border, I turned into my wolf self. Gaara would be so surprised.

Before I made it to the meeting point I flared my chakra. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari came and found me.

"Kira!" Temari yelled, running in front of the other two and hugging me. "I missed you so much! Do you know how unbearable it is to live with only boys? You might still be a wolf but at least you clean up after yourself."

She let go of me and I bounded over to Gaara, knocking him over and licking his face. It felt normal to do when I was a wolf, though I'd probably be embarrassed about it later.

"I missed you too, Kira. It's good to see you again. I heard you've been causing trouble, you must have had a good time."

I jumped off of him, pushing him back up with my head. Then, in a flash of purple, I was myself again. I gave him a hug, then pulled back and twirled in a circle.

"What do you think? I'm a person again."

The three of them just stared at me in shock.

"Wow, I didn't think you would all just be silent. What, am I ugly?." I picked with them.

"N-no, we were just surprised." Temari said.

"And who could ever call you ugly? I've been living with a total babe this whole time!" Kankuro said, making the victory sign.

"Is that really you, Kira?" Gaara asked.

"Really and truely."

I liked being Kira, I wasnt going to change my name to the one I was born with. That would be too confusing.

"I missed you all, too. You might not miss me for long, though. I talk a lot more as a human."

Gaara looked away with a blush, saying "I would never not miss you if you were gone. You're my best friend."

That should have thrilled me, but it made me kinda sad at the same time. Fortunately, I was distracted before Gaara could notice the change in my expression. Temari did catch it, however. I could see her thinking to herself.

What distracted me was a familiar chakra flaring. Konan! Turning back to Gaara, I quickly told him what was going on.

"A previous Akatsuki member switched sides and Allied with us. I offered her a place in Suna, if that's ok with you?"

"You're the one with special knowledge. Can we trust her?"

"Yes. She'd do whatever is necessary to help us defeat the person who took over leadership. She and her team were tricked into their actions by a master manipulator."

"Then I don't mind. You're responsible for her actions, though. Watch her during the Summit."

"Aye aye, sir." I saluted with a giggle, then grew my wings. At their shocked demeanor, I smiled. "What, you couldn't think that I wouldn't find a way to use them as a person. Where's your faith?"

Then, I hirraishined to Konan. As I suspected, she was flying in the air over a field. Flapping my wings, I stayed up beside her.

"Gaara agreed. You are welcome to join the Sand village as long as you don't mind being under surveillance for a little while."

"That is fine. Do you happen to know who will be watching me?"

"I will. Come on, let's go."

I put my hand on her shoulder, teleporting to Gaara. We appeared beside him just as he was entering the building the 5 Kage Summit was going to be held in. Luckily, Konan wasn't wearing her Akatsuki cloak (I'd forgotten to check before popping off), so once Gaara confirmed who we were we were given a room to stay in. Once we got there, I plopped on one of the beds.

"Oh man. I wanted to be there for the Summit. Bummer." I complained. I had wanted to mess with Tobi, who I'd decided to call ObiTobi. I liked giving people nicknames.

"Am I holding you back? You didn't have to do this, you know."

I tilted my head to look at her. She was sitting on the other bed, looking guilty.

"No, you're not. Anyway, you're more important than messing with some Kages' heads. I didn't think I'd be able to go, anyway. Gaara already has two guards."

"Why are you so familiar with Lord Kazekage? Even I called Nagato Leader-sama." She seemed hesitant to ask, maybe she was shy or nervous.

I looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm his best friend. We've known each other since he was about ... 3, maybe 4. I call him Gaara because it makes him happy, I can tell. He might not talk a lot, but, if you know him well enough, you can see what he feels in his eyes. I'm the only person who's cared about him for as long as I've known him, and calling him by his name shows him that I care about him."

I was blushing lightly by the time I finished. By what Konan said next, I could tell she was thinking along the same lines as Temari.

"You two really love each other, huh." She sounded so longing that I suddenly remembered that she had loved Yahiko, but thought it for the best to focus on their mission. (For those of you who prefer NagaKonan, I got this from Naruto Couples Wiki, so don't blame me.)

"I'm sorry, you know, for what happened to Nagato and Yahiko. I know what happened. The man who convinced Hanzo that you're group was a danger is going to die soon."

"I know I shouldn't be, but I'm happy about that."

"Yeah. He's crazy, and definately a villain. With him gone, the world has a chance to change for the better."

We fell into companionable silence before I decided it was too quiet.

"Konan, do you want to train while they're busy? I'd enjoy it very much if you could teach me you oragami style jutsus."

"That's a kekkei genkai. I can't teach just anyone."

"I can copy any kekkei genkai, so do you want to?"

She looked at me with a smile.

"Sure. That'll definately give Madara a shock."

I grinned back.

"I'd learn anything that would do that."

With that, we moved the chairs and couch out of the living room area and took battle positions. Konan was a great teacher. After the war, I definately needed to convince her to be a Jonnin sensei. She'd do great with kids.


	32. Chapter 32

In the middle of our spar, the building started shaking and we could hear yelling bellow us. Konan and I glanced at each other before dropping out of our stances and racing for the door. Before we got very far, I remembered her predicament.

By this time, Danzo would be found out and had left, but there was still danger from the true Kages and samurai. She couldn't run around looking like herself, or she would get attacked. I quickly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Sorry Konan, but you can't come with me. If anyone saw you, you would be attacked. They don't know you're part of Suna yet. Stay in our room and disguise yourself with a henge. If you don't stay safe and hidden, our secret surprise for Madara will be ruined."

She didn't look like she wanted too, but saw the reason for it. "Alright, but I don't want you to use my kekkei genkai then. I want to see his face."

"Fine by me. I can wait a little longer and have other tricks up my sleeves!" I grinned at her, then we went our separate ways.

I made it to them after most of the excitement. ObiTobi had already arrived and was about to announce the 4th Great Ninja War. The Kages had just announced that they wouldn't give Naru and Bee to ObiTobi. I walked forward and joined the Kages and their guards before speaking up.

"I'm with them. We're not just going to hand our family and friends over just because you say so."

They turned to me, but looked back at ObiTobi quickly. They knew I wasn't a threat, probably because they could plainly see my Suna headband around my neck. ObiTobi looking at me warily also helped. He ignored me after a moment, though.

"I don't have the strength, but the Tailed Beasts we've gathered so far do. You people have no chance of winning."

"We haven't given up hope." Gaara stated.

"Yeah, we'll keep fighting and protect our friends." I added in.

"Very well, I hereby declare the start of the Fourth Great Ninja War."

"The Fourth Great Ninja War?" Asked the Tsuchikage, Onoki. "Are you mad?!"

"Obviously he is." I deadpanned. ObiTobi **was** mad and driven crazy with grief.

"The next time we meet will be on the battlefield." Was the last thing ObiTobi said before using kamui to get away. Before he was totally gone, I winked at him and mouthed something to him, knowing he would see: 'See ya, ObiTobi.'

Then I turned to Gaara and the other Kage. "So, what all happened."

Gaara, who had been getting better at showing his emotions around me, rolled his eyes. "We both know that you already know. Don't pretend."

"I just figured this would be the best way for the other Kage to know."

"What are you two talking about?" A, the Raikage, cut in, obviously getting angry.

"We can speak of this after we decide what to do about Madara." Mifune interrupted.

"I think we should create the Allied Shinobi Forces." Gaara started the discussion.

Chakra exhaustion from training with Konan and racing down to the meeting room was catching up with me, so I caught Gaara's attention again.

"Hey, Gaara, I'm exhausted. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up after the Tsuchikage pushes for Naru and Bee to fight the second time."

With Gaara's nod, I walked over to the side, turning into my wolf self and laying down on a table. I'd rather not sleep on the floor, thank you very much. I fell asleep quickly, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get all that much rest. True to that thought, Gaara woke me up a few minutes later.

I stretched, then turned back into a human. "Lord Tsuchikage, you might worry that Madara has a secret technique that would give him the edge, but you only think that because you haven't been informed of the secret weapon of the Leaf and Sand."

"What?! The Leaf and Sand have a secret weapon! We others of the alliance should have been told about it!" The Raikage yelled. I probably should have worded that better.

"Ma, you worry to much. I'm talking about myself, and I just do whatever I need to most of the time. I have special knowledge about people and the future, but it is mostly concerning Suna and Konoha. I'll share any information related to the Akatsuki that I can to the other villages in the Allied Shinobi Forces."

"Is this knowledge why you referred to yourself as a secret weapon? Or is there another ability you have?" The Mizukage, Mei, asked.

"You hit the nail right on the head. I have a unique kekkei genkai much like the Sharingan. I call it the Mirshagan."

"Wh-What does it do?" Asked Chojuro, his curiosity overwhelming his shyness.

"It lets me copy jutsus, kekkei genkai, dojutsus, and kekkei tota, though I've only copied off of enemies and Sand or Leaf shinobi. I don't take advantage of my knowledge to make me stronger without permission."

"What all can you do?" A asked/demanded.

"I can use the byakugan, the sharingan, the mangekyo sharingan, the rinnegan, wood style, sand style, crystal style, origami style, Shikotsumyaku (bone style) and ice style, as well as some other kekkei genkai. Honestly, I haven't been keeping up with it very well. I do know a lot of individual jutsus as well." I answered with a yawn.

"I was training in origami style before the building shook, so I have chakra exhaustion right now. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go back to my room and take a nap."

"Go ahead. Their questions can be answered by me, and you can answer whatever I don't know later." Gaara answered.

With a nod and a salute, I hirraishined back to Konan.

"What happened?" She asked, undoing her henge.

"Madara declared war and I talked a lot. They know about my kekkei genkai now, and will drown me in questions after I regain my chakra."

"Is there anything else you can tell me before you go to sleep?"

"Yes. I think you're very pretty." Every time I got tired, I would say whatever was on my mind at the time.

She blushed, but looked confused. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Sorry, but can you ask me stuff after I wake back up? I don't think anything I say right now will make much sense."

I collapsed on the bed, passing out before I could here her answer.


	33. Chapter 33

The next couple weeks were full of explanations, yelling Kages (I had refused to tell them the future), and war preparations. In between that, any country willing to let me copy their jutsus sent ninja over to teach me. There was so much going on that I never really got to see Gaara, Kankuro, or Temari.

I only was able to visit with Konan when we were set to train with each other. She helped me, not only with origami style, but also with the uses of the Rinnegan I copied off of Nagato. In my free practice time, I worked on using the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan as well as the Rinne-Sharingan Sasuke would gain in the future.

Luckily, though, the busyness didn't last more than a month. Gaara set it up where everyone was working way overtime for the first month and had time off to rest and build up chakra for the second month.

I didn't take the whole time off, only about two weeks. I spent the first two weeks practicing Six Paths Juubi chakra mode. It was pretty easy to go into, but it took the two weeks to be able to keep it up for a few hours.

The rest of the time, I hung out with the Sand Siblings and Konan, but mostly with Gaara. He knew I was working more than everyone else, and wanted to make sure I took time off to relax and recuperate. During the first week, he actually asked me out on a date. Gaara was kind of shy and awkward about it, but we had a great time, anyway.

\- Flashback -

It was the second day after I finished training Juubi mode, and I was resting in the living room, reading a book. This normally would have been enough to keep me occupied, but I had been so active the weeks before that I was bored out of my mind now.

Gaara walked into the room as I dropped the book and sighed. He stared at me, taking in how I positioned on the couch. My feet were on the back, my back on the seat, and my head hanging off the edge. He just shook his head, already used to my weirdness.

"Kira, what are you doing?"

"I'm bored!" I groaned dramatically, flinging my arms out to the side. "I have to find something to do, or I'll go crazy!"

"Why don't we go out together?" He noticed that that sounded like he was asking me out, and blushed, rushing through the next part: "If, If you want to! You don't have to think of it as a date, but just hanging out if you'd rather not. You know what, never mind, I'll, I'll just go."

He started leaving the room before I could answer, obviously overwhelmed, even without me answering. He must have been thinking about it, but didn't mean to ask me out yet. Either that or he had ment to, but wanted it to come out differently.

Either way, I wasnt going to let him get away with asking me out and then leaving. I had actually been thinking of asking him out myself soon if he didn't ask me. I might know he survived the war, but I don't know if I would.

I grabbed his sleeve, stopping him. "Gaara," I said softly, "I'd love to go out with you, like as a date."

"Ok." He turned back to me, still blushing, but obviously trying not to. "Come on, let's go."

I grabbed his hand as we left the house, making him stiffen some before he relaxed again. Gaara was still nervous about us going on a date, and wasn't expecting it. As we walked, I swung our hands back and forth slowly, liking that he hadn't tried to flinch away. (Even now, he still wasn't very comfortable with unexpected touching)

The first thing he did was take me to a dango shop. Dango were my favorite kind of sweet here. After eating, we walked around, looking at what they had for sale in the stalls. Gaara didn't seem quite sure what we were supposed to do together, but I didn't have a clue, either. I'd never done on a date before, just like him.

It didn't matter that neither of us knew what to do. We were just happy to be together. We talked about random things as we walked around, from how annoying Kankuro can be to how it is going in Konoha (I told him that Lady Tsunade would be waking up soon and taking over as Hokage again) to what we had been doing the past month to prepare for the war.

After we were done looking around, I asked Gaara if he wanted to fly somewhere with me. He agreed and I grew my wings, flying beside him (he was on his sand) to a desert oasis not far from Suna. I found out there that Gaara couldn't swim. I mean, it's not strange that he can't, he lives in a desert after all, but it would be a big disadvantage to him if he didn't have enough chakra to water walk and fell into a deep river or lake. And that was how I ended up teaching Gaara how to swim.

By the time we were done, it was getting dark. We stayed there to watch the sun set. It was beautiful, with all the reds and purples reflecting off the lake. I could see Gaara glancing at me out of the corner of his eye, then blush and look away.

I guessed that he probably wanted to kiss me, especially because he glanced down at my lips more often then not, but he didn't take the initiative. He must have worried that it was too soon, but I wasn't going to wait for him this time.

Feeling myself blushing furiously, I pulled on his sleeve, making him turn to me. When he was looking at me, I blushed harder, turning away for a second to gather my courage. This was going to be my first kiss, after all.

Then I learned forward, barely touching his lips with mine. I closed my eyes tightly, afraid to see what his face looked like. I waited an agonizing minute for his brain to restart and accept the situation before he finally responded, pushing our lips harder together. It wasn't perfect and neither of us knew what we were doing, but at the same time it was just ... perfect. It might have been sloppy, but we both poured our love for each other into it, making it amazing and wonderful anyway.

When we pulled back, both of us were smiling and blushing, but looking at each other and seeing the love we had for each other reflected in the other's eyes. Then, the moment was ruined when what we did caught up to us and we quickly looked away from each other at the sand.

\- End Flashback -

When we got back home after that, Temari and Kankuro were waiting up for us. They took in our blushing faces, well mostly mine: I blush easier and they stay longer, and immediately knew we had gone out on a date. Temari grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room while Kankuro started questioning Gaara. Unable to deal with it at the time, I just blushed harder, hirraishining into my room and locking the door.

Gaara and I kept dating for the next couple weeks, and eventually had to talk to Kankuro and Temari about it. Luckily, both of us were powerful enough that, when it became clear that we weren't going to give them any juicy details to gossip or tease us about, they gave up, even if it was ungraciously. I distinctly remember Temari throwing dishes at us.

Anyway, our dates and happy times slowed down the last few days of my second week of break. It was getting closer to the War, and everyone was too nervous to be truely happy. Gaara, however, was determined to fill what might be the last days of our lives with joy and happiness, leading to more surprise dates and outings in between strategy meetings.

And then, he had one last big surprise outing planned for the day before we left to our war stations. Unfortunately, he refused to give me any hints about it, determined to keep it a secret till he came to pick me up.


	34. Chapter 34

Gaara woke me up early the morning before the first official Allied Shinobi Forces gathering. We were going to hang out and chill for the day before Gaara showed me his surprise in the evening. We hung out around the house most of the day (air conditioning can only be found indoors, after all), mostly watching movies and playing games. Gaara is surprisingly good at Uno, but, strangely, I beat him in poker.

When dinner time rolled around, he took me to Mikawa Zezankyo, a high end restaurant with good food. I decided to try something new (if you don't know how long you have to live, you tend to make rash decisions), so I ended up ordering Gyutanyaki: a type of cooked beef tongue. Fortunately, i ended up liking it, and so didn't wind up having to reorder because of my impulsiveness.

After we ate, he took me for a walk in the Kage greenhouse, a garden created by a past Kage as a gift to his plant loving wife. It was dark by then and the only way we could see was from the twinkling lights set up around the path. Gaara led me to a bench near a rose garden before gesturing for us to sit down.

"Kira, I know you see the future, so can you guarantee me that neither of us will die in the war?" He asked, watching me closely.

I glanced away from him. This was the same thing I had been worried about. I wasn't sure how my meddling would impact the war. For all I know either one of us or possibly both of us would die.

"No, I can't. I don't know how my actions might change what I saw happen. At this point, there are few certainties." I answered softly.

"Well then, I don't want any regrets. Kira, I know we haven't been dating long, but I know that I have loved you for much longer then we've been dating. Because of that, I want to ask you if, after the war, you would be willing to marry me."

I turned back to him, shocked beyond belief. Gaara was asking me to marry him? I hadn't imagined ... I didn't even consider the possibility of him doing this.

"I understand if you want to wait and not decide now, but can you answer me by the Kage War meeting tomorrow? I'd like to know before the war begins."

This wasn't a dream, Gaara was really asking me to marry him! I can understand why he would, with the war so soon and a high likelyhood that we would die, but I honestly thought he wouldn't be able to ask me until later. I guess this just goes to show how comfortable he is around me, to be willing to risk such a painful rejection. Not that I was going to reject.

I smiled softly at him, an expression I'm told (mostly by Temari) that I only make when around Gaara (which is why Kankuro tend to leave when we start being to 'lovey-dovey'). "Yes! Of course I will!" I flung my arms around his neck, kissing him. "I'd love nothing more than to be your wife!"

After I said that, Gaara pulled out an engagement ring (and slid it onto my finger. It had a beautiful gem in the middle, as well as a carved and decorated dragon and pheonix, one on either side of the diamond.

"It was my mother's. Kankuro said that he didn't want or need it, and so let me have it to give to you. The dragon and pheonix have special meanings as well. The dragon represents the Emperor and yang (masculine) energy, while the phoenix represents the Empress and yin (female) energy. When these two come together, they represent balance, harmony, and matrimonial bliss. It expresses my hope that our time together will be as the dragon and the pheonix."

"Gaara, it's beautiful!" I choked out, touched by the thought he had put into it.

Of course, Kankuro had to ruin everything. "Hey Gaara, are you guys some in there! What did she say? If she said no, I want the ring back."

I looked incredulously at Gaara before bursting out laughing. "Sorry, Kankuro, but you'll never get it back! I'm going to wear it until I die. You should think twice bad or giving stuff away next time."

I smiled at Gaara before getting up. "Ready to be bombarded with questions?"

"I'd rather avoid all this fuss if I could."

"I though you'd say that. Come on, let's sneak back home and pretend to be asleep."

And that was how we ended up breaking out of the greenhouse. A broken window and a few cursing shinobi later, we were back home. This time, instead of sleeping in my bed or with him in wolf form, I just layed down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I could feel the warmth and happiness surrounding us like a protecting barrier, staving off the worries of tomorrow. However, even the best barriers will still let some thoughts through, and I ended up thinking about my life since I came here.

It was a rough road, full of death, danger, and decisions, but coming here was totally worth it. My past was a mystery and my future was uncertain, but I had many new precious people in my heart who I knew will help me if I need it and I would sacrifice everything for. This fantasy I was thrown into had become my reality, and I resolved to do everything in my power to protect it and everyone in it.


	35. Chapter 35

I didn't stick around for much of the war meeting, leaving as soon as it was announced that I had free reign to be wherever I wanted when I wanted. The other Kage had decided to trust me to do whatever I needed to make the future better.

The first place I went was the headband stand to trade out my Suna headband for a Shinobi one. Then, I just found Sai and hung out with him. One of the first things I told him about was my engagement to Gaara. We had talked about Gaara and my future before, so he wasn't surprised.

Either way, he still wrote out a threat to Gaara with his chakra ink, warning him of the consequences for hurting me. It was a little over the top and very descriptive, but it was proof of how much I ment to Sai, who was using unnecessary chakra just before a WAR to do what every brother would do. Eh, I'd probably end up doing the same to Ino in the future when they decide to get hitched. Sai and I were both very protective of the family we collected, after all.

All too soon, the orders came for everyone to join their platoons. I decided to stick with Gaara's. His group fights several Kage as well as the reanimated Madara. They would definately need the most help. Ar least until I run off to help Naru and Bee. And so, the 4th Great Shonobi World War began.

All too soon, we had to start fighting. I flew up to the front with Gaara and Onoki, waiting for the attack. The former Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Raikage, and Kazekage were all there, but didn't want to fight us. In the beginning, I mostly hung back. Gaara's fight with his father was something he needed to do for himself. I only interrupted in the beginning, when Gaara's father expressed his surprise that Gaara had friends.

"Hey, don't talk my fiance down. He has many people in his life who love him."

Unfortunately, I was ignored right after I said that (I'm pretty sure he didn't believe me about being his fiance, I could see it in his face), Gaara using my distraction to begin his attack.

After that was done, I summoned the wolf pack, telling them to spread out and help whoever needs it. While they were doing that, I hung back and started gathering nature energy. I would need to be able to use sage mode for as long as possible. I didn't want ObiTobi or Madara to find out about my failed beast modes until I had to.

I blocked out all the fighting around me, focusing only on my chakra and the nature around me. I didn't have to worry about getting hurt. Gaara's mother might have been protecting him with the sand, but Shukaku could do just the same for me. Especially since he liked me and wanted to keep me safe.

When I zoned back on to the world around me, I had to jump up and fly out of the way. The sand might protect me from most things, but not from the more powerful attacks. Naruto had just showed up and thrown a rasenshuriken at Madara, making him get the rinnegan, and I was a bit too close for comfort.

Madara's change from mangekyo sharingan to Rinnegan happened just a little while before the other Kages showed up to help fight Madara. The War was much to hectic and chaotic for me to change a lot. I might have the potential to be as strong or stronger than Madara, but it still takes too long to switch between kekkei genkai or dojutsu.

I also couldn't use the Rinnegan because he had already seen my eyes and I still wanted to be able to use it to surprise him later, when he couldn't take my eyes. Either way, I had been doing a lot of thinking while I was meditating, and found out a way that I could save everyone.

The only problem was that, if I wanted to be able to use it, I would have to wait until the war is over. Which means that right now my top priority is to stay alive and keep my eyes firmly in MY head. I couldn't risk anything that might make Madara want to steal them, so I couldn't use any dojutsu and had to stick with one kekkei genkai.

Since it would be too much of a stretch for me to be able to use wood style (and would probably keep his eye on me instead of the Kages), I would have to stick with another powerful style. I decided o stick with Shikotsumyaku, bone style.

As Madara created giant boulders in the sky to crush us all, I did what I had to, but managed to save two people next to me as well. I surrounded us in my bones, ignoring the pain of them piercing through my skin, and created a hard, thick barrier with a pointed top around us.

After the crashing and rumbling from outside stopped, I grabbed them and used the hirraishin fo teleport to Naruto, one of the people I knew were out of the blast range. I let go of the shinobi, ordering them to save as many people as they could from the rubble before leaving for the medical center. No one but the Kages, Naruto, and I were allowed to stay.

They rushed off to complete their task, leaving with far less than a quarter of the shinobi this group started with. I refused to feel guilty over the fact that my self made restrictions caused more people to die. I had to follow them to save the most people I could after the war.

I was beginning to rethink my plan. I hadn't factored in the amount of chakra I needed in order to complete it. The best thing for me to do is use as little chakra as possible, saving it for my jutsu after the war. Meaning I couldn't fight with the Kage or against ObiTobi anyway.

The best bet for the survival of the most people would be for me to stay behind in the command center. Then, I could save everyone there when the tailed beast bomb hits it and kills everyone. I quickly turn to Naru, explaining everything to him. He agreed that I should stay out of the major fights.

It was what Gaara wanted as well. My paranoid fiance was sure that I'd do something stupid and kill myself. Not that he was wrong. My plan right now might end up killing me. Death by chakra exhaustion, what a boring way to go.

I quickly flew away, but not the way Naru and Gaara thought I was going. Command center wouldn't be in danger until shortly before Sasuke joined the troops, so I would hang out with him in the Uzumaki compound before hirraishining to central command. I wanted to meet the previous Kages as well before taking off.


	36. Chapter 36

When Sasuke, Orochimaru, and the others arrived, I retracted my wings, stayed back, and kept myself hidden for a little while. I didn't want to distract them from their task, and they were too busy to notice me yet. So, I watched as Orochimaru reanimated the previous Hokages. As they were coming together, I undid the genjutsu keeping me hidden and walked over to Sasuke, greeting him.

"Hey Sasuke! I had some time and decided to visit. I wanted to thank you again for getting the seal off me. I was also wondering if you every figured out what it was that pushed you to help me."

"No, I don't. I do have a message for you from Itachi, though. He wanted me to tell you 'Thank you for trying. It was more than many others had done.' What was he talking about? What did you try to do?"

I smiled at what he told me. It let me know that 'Tachi wasn't against living anymore, which ment he was less likely to resist my plan.

"After your battle with him, I tried to heal him. He didn't want to come back though. He was too convinced that his death would make your life better and atone for his sins."

"Here they are." Oreomaru interupted. "The previous Hokages."

I ignored what the others were saying behind me, focusing on the newly reanimated shinobi in front of me. There were some things you just couldn't get from only watching it. I could feel the pressure of their immense chakra filling the room.

"I suspect what's going on is that he undid the Reaper Death seal, the same thing that sealed us away, and then did the reanimation jutsu."

Once again, I ignored Oreomaru. His response was mostly bragging.

"Well Lord First, it appears we have been recalled to the world of the living." Minato said.

At this, Hashirama leaned forward, tilting his head at him. "Who the hell are you?"

I ignored their conversation, knowing where it was going. Instead, I spoke to Gramps Hokage. "Hey, Gramps! It's nice to see you again."

"Do I know you? And if so, why would you be with Orochimaru?"

I giggled. "It's me, Kira. I'm a person again! And I'm with them because I wanted to see you guys. Since I've become 'myself' again, everyone just let's me do whatever I want."

While the First Hokage was busy being depressed about Lady Tsunade becoming Hokage, it seemed that Tobirama had been keeping tabs on both conversations. "Why would a Suna shinobi want to meet the previous Hokages? And why would they let you have free reign to do whatever you want? And what's with your eyes?"

"She knows things. She has special knowledge about the past and future. As such, you can understand why she gets to act without permission or orders. You both met her before. She was that wolf pup who helped keep you busy last time you were reanimated."

"That's right!" I winked at Tobirama, making a peace sign. "I can't risk telling people about the future or changing it too much, but I do what I can. My eyes are a unique kekkei genkai. They're kinda like an overpowered sharingan."

"Oh, can you show us?" Hashirama asked, excited.

"Sure!"

I couldn't un-activate my eyes, so I decided to show him how I can copy kekkei genkai.

"Would you mind using a wood style jutsu to attack me?"

When he did so, I copied his hand seals, yelling out the jutsu name shortly after he did. "Wood stye: Smothering Binding Technique!"

Thin wooden stakes shot out of our hands, wrapping around each other's technique.

"How is that possible?" Minato asked.

"My kekkei genkai, the Mirshagan, is the ultimate copying jutsu. I can copy practically any jutsu, kekkei genkai, dojutsu, or kekkei tota. It, not the rinnegan, is the top dojutsu. And, back to what you guys were talking about before, Lady Tsunade might gamble and drink a lot, but she is a very good Hokage full of the Will of Fire. You should be proud of her."

I turned back to Sasuke. "Well, I've got to go. They need my help soon in command, and I have yet to put a seal on them. See ya later."

I waved goodbye to him, made a quick bow to the Hokages, and them left, hirraishining to the command building. As soon as I arrived, I made a small army of shadow clones, sending them into the building so they could hirraishin the people inside to my location when the tailed beast bomb would hit. And I knew that it would hit soon.

While they got themselves situated, I grew my wings and flew far away from the battle. They would have to hang back and let this generation handle the battle. The more people I could save now, the less chakra I would need to use later.

As I was thinking about how to get them to listen and stay back, my clones and the people from headquarters appeared around me. My clones dispelled, and I received their memories. Everyone had been gotten out safely.

In the end, I decided that I didn't have enough time to waste to explain in detail why they had to stay back. I copied the hand signs Captain Yamato (he had told me he preferred to be called that) had used so long ago when I first went on a mission with him.

"Wood Style: Four Pillar Prison Technique!"

A large prison of wood formed itself around them, but it was more like a fancy house. I wasn't actually trying to imprison them, per say, but just keep them in place.

"I'm sorry, but your part in this war is over. I saved you, but, to keep the future on the right track, I need you to stay here."

"I understand, do what you have to." Shikaku answered over the protests. He must have understood. Good, then he could tell everyone else after I leave.

I nodded at him, then flew off. It would be too dangerous to hirraishin to anyone at this point. I might just flash right in front of a sword and get myself stabbed. I landed on the edge of the battlefield, but didn't join. I had used up a lot of chakra in the past few minutes: using wood style twice as well as transporting hundreds of people and making just as many shadow clones. If I wanted to be able to use _THAT_ jutsu, I would need as much chakra as possible.


	37. Chapter 37

I should have known that I wouldn't be able to stay out of the fight. Shortly after the reanimated Hokages arrived and Hashirama ignored Madara, which was just as hilarious as ever, Madara got bored of waiting for Hashirama and decided to entertain himself with me. Just in case, I sent away a shadow clone to gather nature energy for sage mode.

Hashirama's clones tried to help me, but, since each of them only held a small portion of his chakra, they were defeated quickly and easily. And then, all that was left was the two of us. I couldn't get any help, because the others were helping with the Juubi.

Madara was much more powerful than me at this point. I also couldn't use my full abilities in fear that he would steal my eyes after he becomes alive again. As I had already decided, I limited myself to elemental style and Shikotsumyaku, but started off with a wind style attack. With shaking hands betraying my fear, I formed the hand seals for Wind Style, Great Breakthrough.

Madara tried to overpower it with a Fire Ball Jutsu, but had underestimated me and ended up dodging the now much larger fire ball flying toward him.

"Ah, you are more powerful than I thought. I might just have to get serious. Those eyes are quite interesting, I look forward to taking them from you. An unknown dojutsu would be an advantage."

Great. He was already after my eyes. I guess my planning was for nothing. Oh well, might as well give my all. Well, except for any tailed beast modes. The Juubi might come after me too if he senses their chakra in me. I might need chakra, but I also needed my life, so I would have to use my eyes either way.

If I got too close to being beat, I could always use Itachi's or Shisui's mangekyo to kamui away. Or maybe I could use Izuna's. The shock might shake him enough that he is easier to defeat. Ordinarily, I would be against doing something so cruel, but in this case I'd take any edge I could get.

"You won't be getting them. I have a backup plan in place for if you try. I'm flattered that you think I'm powerful enough for you to go all out, though."

He nodded, acknowledging my power, then raced at me. Taking that as a sign, we started a taijutsu battle, getting a feel for each other. Wordlessly, we both agreed to use the polite form of one on one shinobi fights, continuing our taijutsu fight for until it was obvious that the other could see and block every attack we made.

Then, we simultaneously jumped away from each other and starting to use ninjutsu. Neither of us were really using our kekkei genkai for anything but predicting each other's moves. We both wanted to measure up our opponent before moving on. Both of us had all five chakra natures, and had copied jutsus that allowed us to attack and counter each other with ease.

Unfortunately, Madara, as the older and more experienced shinobi, knew more jutsus than I did, especially the more powerful ones. I have a decent arsenal, more than Kakashi's, but my specialty was diverse kekkei genkai. Because of this, though we were evenly matched in taijutsu, I was hopelessly outclassed in ninjutsu.

It didn't seem like Madara was trying to kill me right then, though. I guessed it was because he was too curious about my kekkei genkai, and wanted to evaluate its usefulness. Either way, I got off relatively unscathed in the ninjutsu fight. I was a little burned, but that was to be expected when facing off against one of the Uchiha clan's many pyromaniacs (not that I could judge them for that, I'm a pyromaniac myself, but with more control).

And then, his eyes became harder, more serious, and I knew it was time to use my kekkei genkai. The first thing he did was use Amaterasu. I quickly made a wood style wall in front of me. He examined me more carefully now.

"Are you a Senju then? One of Hashirama's relatives? Where did you get your eyes from, then. The Senju don't have a dojutsu."

"I'm not a Senju, but I took a blood test long ago that said I was related to the Senju ..." I was interupted at that point.

"Then you are a Senju! I might not like them, but even I'll acknowledge that they don't abandon their own. So then, why don't you consider yourself a Senju?"

He watched me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"I might be related to the Senju clan, but I'm also related to almost every clan in existence, including the Uchiha. So no, I don't consider myself a Senju, nor an Uchiha, nor a member of any clan. Once I find out the rest of my heritage, then I'll label myself by clan."

"If you are related to both my clan and Hashirama's, then I have chosen a worthy opponent indeed. Let's see just how powerful you are."

After he said this, the rest of the wood from the wall burned away and the amaterasu disappeared. He created a susano, which I copied by copying his rinnegan. It might take me time to switch between kekkei genkai, but that talk had given me plenty of time.

Both of them only had two arms and swords, but that was enough for now. I want truely trying to beat Madara, after all, but only distract him. I might have a backup plan, but I was loath to use it, as it would use up more of my chakra. For now, matching him took up enough of my chakra.

It definately would have taken up too much if it wasn't for Sage mode. I only needed another few minutes until my clone would disperse, sending me the much needed nature chakra. I might be powerful and have a lot of chakra, but, as a reanimated shinobi, Madara had practically unlimited chakra. I wouldn't be able to defeat him or match him for too much longer without it.


	38. Chapter 38

Just like with the taijutsu fight before, Madara and I matched each other in our susanos kenjutsu skills. Both of us could see through each others attacks, so we pushed further. At this point, I could already notice myself starting to slow down from oncoming chakra exhaustion.

I still had a good bit left compared to the average shinobi, but it was much less than my body was used to having. I needed to do something surprising to distract him so I can retreat and regain chakra. I could also tell that I would be running out of sage mode chakra soon, so I really didn't have much time. Madara noticed as well.

"I see you're starting to slow down. That's too bad. It was just starting to get fun. However, I will acknowledge that, if I had been in my living body instead of a reanimation, I would have been hard pressed to beat you. As a reward, I will give you a quick death."

Even though I had resolved not to lose much chakra, this was unavoidable. I had to do everything I could to stay alive. I could see what was going on around me through my peripheral vision. My fight with Madara had delayed his fight with Hashirama, who was still helping the army try and beat Obito.

The Juubi had already gained enough chakra, and I could see Obito absorbing it and becoming the Juubi jinchuriki. This was bad. I was taking too long. I just needed to get away as quickly as I could and start saving up chakra. The Infinite Tsukinome would be ready and broadcasted all too soon, and I needed to be able to protect myself from it so I can have more time to restore my chakra reserves.

Then, suddenly, the world around me shifted. I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach and suddenly there was a sword in it. Genjutsu. All the practicing and preparing, and I hadn't thought to work on my genjutsu abilities. Most of the battle was done in real fights, so I didn't expect it.

I gathered up my chakra, turning into paper and moving away from my current location. I reformed only about a foot away, grabbing my stomach and falling to my knees. I looked up at Madara and saw him staring back at me, uncaring.

Then, he grabbed his head, grunting in pain. I took advantage if his momentary weakness do check my wound. I wouldn't die from it, my friends in my stomach were already working on healing it. I wouldn't be able to move very much for a while, though.

I let the Rinnegan fade, changing my eyes to Sasuke's mangekyo. He never really used kamui, so I should be fine in his place for a while. I retreated, fainting in the kamui world. I woke up in my head, staring to the tailed beasts.

"Good, you're awake. I'm going to call in Naruto. If you give him some of your chakra like we did, he can save the others while you gather your chakra." Kuruma said.

Sighing, I agreed. "Sure, why not. My plan is set back this much already, a little more won't hurt."

A second later, Naruto appeared in my mindscape. He was in front of me facing the others, so he didn't see me at first.

"Hey guys! Not that I don't want to see you, but can you hurry up and tell me what the problem is. Kuruma said it was an emergency, switched places with me, and then dropped me here."

"Well, that was rude of him. I can understand why you want to hurry, though. The war is still going on out there."

He turned around quickly, surprised.

"Kaida, what are you doing here? Only ... jinchuriki ... can ..."

He trailed off, looking confused and uncharacteristically serious. He looked around at the biju again before turning back to me.

"Which one are you the jinchuriki of? And why didn't you tell me? I'm a jinchuriki too, I would have understood."

I smiled at him. "Wait a second, and I'll explain. And i know you understand what it is to be a jinchuriki. I would have told you if things hadn't gotten so busy. I've been a jinchuriki since before I became a human again, and shortly after that everything started getting complicated. On top of that, there was also a lot going on behind the scenes that I tried to change. In the end, I was just too busy."

"I can understand that, but you still didn't answer which one."

"I am the jinchuriki of all the tailed beasts. When I saw Gaara dead and went on a rampage, that was the same time I became a jinchuriki. They sensed my pain and anger and came to help me. They wont tell me why, though. It's just like with the wolves, they just mumble something about my dad and tell me nothing."

Naruto laughed, giving me a thumbs up. "Dont worry about it. With how awesome you are, your dad must have seen a great person. Especially if all the tailed beasts listen to him."

I smiled back at him, nodding. Naru was back to his old self again. Good, I hated it when he was so serious. It really didn't suit him.

"Anyway, none of that is why you're here. I'm going to hang back from the fight for a while and regain my chakra. The solo battle with Madara really took a lot out of me. Before that, though, I'm going to give you some of my chakra. Think of it as a backup in case you run low."

I held out my fist for a fist bump, transferring my chakra the same way the tailed beasts did. Naru's grin widened and he reached forward, bumping his fist with mine. I gave him half of the chakra I had left. It wasn't much, but it would be more than he had originally.

"Thanks, Kaida! Dont worry about anything on my end, I'll take care of it. Just rest up and regain your strength. Knowing you, you're going to be busy later."

"I'm leaving it to you, then. Show them what you're made of!"

He nodded, then disappeared as I settled into a deep sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

The next time I woke up, I knew once again that my body was still asleep. I was sitting on the ground, with Naru on my left and Sasuke on my right. The Sage of Six Paths was directly in front of me, seeming to have already finished speaking to them.

"Ah, Kaida seems to have woken up. It's good to see you again, look how you've grown!" He said, drawing Sasuke and Naruto's attention toward me.

"Hey Kaida! How do you know Super Gramps Sage?" Naru asked, while Sasuke just looked questioningly at me.

I just ignored them for now, focusing on the Sage.

"I don't remember you. How do I know you? Or, How do you know me?"

"Come here, and I will give you a gift." He said, totally ignoring my questions.

I walked up to him, guessing that he might answer me after he was done. When I reached him, he put his hand on my head, and I felt his chakra going into me. Then, like the flip of a switch, memories started flooding through my head.

I remembered my mother, father, and two brothers. I remembered how happy we were and how loved, but also how devastated I felt when Mother died after giving birth to my little brother. I remembered annoying and exasperating my Father with my constant need to hunt or fish or wrestle with my brothers. I remembered my older brother discovering ninjutsu, and teaching it to me and our little brother. Everything that I was missing before, I knew now.

I also knew what had caused me to wake up in my second Mother, the woman who adopted me, 's house. I had been experimenting with ninjutsu without supervision, something I wasn't supposed to do, and ended up doing a dimensional travel jutsu which made me forget my previous life. I lived in that world normally, without ever remembering my real parents or siblings.

The only reason I showed up seemed to be because the Child of Prophecy, Naruto, had been born. Naru and Sasuke were both reincarnations of my brothers, Asura and Indra, so I ended up in the village next to them, where I could one day meet and help them.

Father had put the seal on me to keep me a wolf, trying to keep me safe. He also did it to stop me from changing the destiny of those around me too much after he saw the knowledge I had.

My real name was Kaida, Little Dragon, something Sasuke and Naruto both instinctively knew from my brothers' chakra in them. I guess that kind of made me there sister as well, which also made me Madara and Hashirama's sister. I would have to try and find out if they knew me, too. Madara had been going easy on me during parts of our spar like fight, so he might have known.

Suddenly, I was back in the present, with Sasuke, Naru, and Father. "I remember now, Father." I said, smiling at him.

"Good. I've been watching over you while you were here, and I'm very proud of what you've done so far." He told me, ruffling my hair. "I also gave you another gift, a not as powerful version of my creation of all things technique. You might not be able to make creatures like the Biju, but you should be able to make inanimate objects, even if you don't know all the parts."

"Thanks, that's awesome!" I answered, hugging him. Like this, I could make things I learned about in my second home, like cell phones or grenades.

He seemed startled, but hugged me back a second later. Then, I stepped back and let Naru and Sasuke take my place in front of Father to get their gifts from him. After I stepped back, I started fading away.

"Dont worry, dear." My Father seemed to whisper in my ear, "I'll wake you up again while your brothers battle my mother. Then, you can speak with me and the other Kage." With that promise, my mind reentered my body, once again falling asleep.

When I truely woke up, both body and mind, my chakra was fully restored. I sat up, finding myself on the ground this time. Just like he had promised, Dad had made sure I woke up while he and the four previous Hokage were still there. He seemed to have just finished telling them the story of my brothers, since everyone's attention was on me.

"Hello again, young one." Lord Third greeted me.

"Hello again, Gramps!" I answered back. "So, now that we have time to meet properly, I guess I should introduce myself. As I have recently discovered, I'm Kaida Ototsuki, daughter of the Sage of Six Paths and a shinobi of Suna. I already know who you are due to my special knowledge, so I guess it would only be fair if I took this time to answer some of your questions."

"Did you have amnesia? You just said that you only recently discovered who you are." Tobirama asked.

"You just found out that she's the daughter of the Sage of Six Paths, and that's the first thing you ask?" Hashirama interupted.

"Shut up, Elder Brother, I'm waiting for her answer!" Tobirama snarled at him. This made Hashirama depressed as he sat down on the ground with his head on his knees.

I shook my head, smiling at their antics, before answering. "Sort of. I was experimenting with Ninjutsu and accidently flung myself into another dimension, making me lose my memories in the process."

I walked over to Hashirama while they were taking that in, patting him on the back. "Don't worry, you can still ask your questions, too. And, as a reincarnation of Asura, you are also my little brother, so I'd listen to you before Tobirama anyday."

Hashirama seemed to cheer up with that, but Minato asked a question next while he was still thinking. "What do you mean, 'another dimension'? Is it like the summoning realm, or is it another world?"


	40. Chapter 40

"It's another world in another dimension." I answered, before turning to Hiruzen. "I have to apologize for misleading you the first time I explained why I know things. It's not part of my kekkei genkai. I only know so much because time runs differently in that world. They also had a TV show called Naruto about everything important that happened or was going to happen here. I wasn't in the show, though, because I was in the other world. Basically, it showed what would happen if I never returned. I watched it, not knowing that it was the story of my world. Then, when I came here, I did everything I could to stop the bad things from happening."

"I can understand why you would want to keep that to yourself. I wouldn't believe it now if the Sage of Six Paths wasn't behind you nodding the whole time." Hiruzen answered.

Hashirama raised his hand into the air, waving it around like a maniac. "Hey! You guys can ask her that stuff later it you want to! It's my turn to ask her a question!"

I laughed at his attitude, while I could hear Kuruma face palming and mumbling about idiotic Senjus.

"What do you want to know?" I asked him, ignoring the shocked looks coming from Hiruzen and Minato. They couldn't believe how childlike the "God of Shinobi" was.

"Can you tell me what it was like having the Sage of Six Paths as a father? And what were your brothers like?"

"We were happy most of the time. Dad was great, but he _did_ make us study too much for my liking. I had two brothers, Asura and Indra. Asura, my younger brother, was a hard worker. It took him longer to understand what he learned, but he always got it eventually."

"Indra, my older brother, was a genius. He learned quickly and easily. Did you know that he was the person to discover ninjutsu? He was more prideful than Asura, though. Either way, he was Asura and my role model. We though he was the most amazing person in the world and wanted to be just like him."

"I don't know much of what happened after I turned 8. I accidently teleported myself to the other world the week after my birthday. Before that, though, it was great. We would study and play together. Indra would show us the new jutsus he discovered, and Dad would let us try to develop some as well. Asura and I wanted Indra's approval. Now, though, I'm back home, but in the wrong time. I will most likely never see Asura and Indra again. At least I can still hang out with their reincarnations, who I've claimed as my adopted siblings."

It was true, I didn't think I'd be able to see me brothers again. The jutsu I was planning on using probably wouldn't bring them back because they were in Naruto and Sasuke. I was still planning on trying, though. Thinking of them reminded me of my new ability gifted to me by my father.

"Well, now that I've explained things to you, will you let me experiment on you with my new jutsu? You are still reincarnations, after all, so it won't really hurt you!"

"Sure! It's only fair!" Yelled Hashirama.

The others were still absorbing everything I told them. Minato seemed to be focusing mostly on the last part; I could see the sorrow on his face. Tobirama and Hiruzen seemed to be coming to terms with how little they had known about the creation of chakra and jutsus. I just left them to it.

"Thanks, Hashirama! I'm trying to create things from my world with the Creation of All Things technique and need to discover my limits."

With that said, I created a grenade. I knew many Modern weapons from my second world. Mom had loved war movies, so we watched many of them together. After telling Hashirama to run back a ways, I pulled the pin and threw it at him. He just caught it, then looked at me strangely.

"How is this supposed to harm me? It's ..."

At this point, it exploded, drawing everyone's attention. It had blown Hashirama away completely. I could see the paper reforming him. As soon as it was done, I smirked at him.

"You were saying?"

"How did it do that!?" Tobirama demanded. They didn't have any advanced weaponry in this world.

"In my second world, there is no chakra. Everyone has learned to live and fight without it. They turned most of their energy toward technology and science instead. Swords and shuriken haven't been used extensively in battle for more than 100 years. (I'm not sure if that's true or not, but it sounds right to me, so I'm leaving it) Instead, they created new weaponry, discovering what happens when which chemicals and substances are mixed together. I can show you more."

At his nod, I created the next weapon: a small pistol. Turning back to Hashirama, I shot four bullets at him, then turned around quickly and shot the other two at Tobirama. Hashirama managed to dodge two of them, but the other two hit him, while both hit Tobirama. The ones that hit where ones that I had added chakra to while they were still in the chamber, making them lighter, faster, and sharper. Good, that ment I could cause all kinds of trouble. The only problem was that everything was pretty loud.

I wanted to experiment more, but Team 7 had just showed up. I was do distracted that I hadn't noticed the other previous Kage showing up and helping summon them.

I ignored everything that came after that, letting Sasuke knock out Sakura and run off to fight Naruto. I had too much chakra to recover. Going into Sage Mode, I sat there, meditating and storing chakra until Sasuke, Sakira, and Naru came back, releasing everyone from the infinate Tsukinome.

Then, I got up and walked over to them, throwing my arms around Naru and Sasuke.

"Great job you two!" I told them, before letting go and turning to the crowd behind us. They were just starting to celebrate winning. I smiled, then turned back to Team 7. "Let's see what they think of my surprise. I've been preparing for it for a long time."

"Huh, what are you talking about, Kaida?" Naru asked.

"You'll see."

Then, I changed one of my eyes to match one of Danzo's sharingan, using the jutsu he stole: "Izanagi!"


	41. Chapter 41

Izanagi, a special technique specific to sharingan. Based off the Creation of All Things technique, it gives the user the ability to cast a genjutsu on reality itself, forcing it to conform with what you want. Because I also had the Creation of All Things technique, it won't take as much chakra for me to do this as it would anyone else. That being said, I was trying to do this on such a large scale that I would still use up almost all of my chakra and still might not manage to save everyone.

To make it easier on myself, I would have to start with the people who died most recently. The thousands of people who died in this war wouldn't take as much chakra as my brothers, who had died very long ago. The recently reanimated ninjas shouldn't take too long, either. Their souls had only recently left. After activating the technique, it didn't take more than a thought to bring back everyone who died fighting this war.

Obitobi had died most recently, so I tried to revive him next. Unfortunately, he didn't want to come back. He was happy to have died the way he did and wanted some alone time with Rin, which he told me himself. It seemed that I would materialize in front of the people who needed convincing.

"Can you do something else for me instead? Can you give Bakashi my eyes permanently?"

"Sure! I'll tell him they're from you!"

I might want to bring Obito back, but it would take up a lot of chakra to do it against his will. It would also be very cruel, forcing him to come back when he obviously didn't want to. So, I did as he asked, a little better, actually. I gave Kakashi his sharingan, as well as complete control over them, also making them Eternal Mangekyo at the same time.

Then, I was yanked along to the next person. This time, I stood in front of Dan, Lady Tsunade's love. This confused me, I was sure he would want to come back.

"What's wrong? Why dont you want to come back?"

"Are you sure it would work out if I came back? Tsunade is over fifty now, and most likely already over me. It would just hurt her if I came back now, and I could never do that to her."

I smiled at him reassuringly. "She never got over you. She still loves you now, and it would probably hurt her more if everyone but you came back."

I knew I convinced him with that, because I vanished on to the next person. Tsunade would have quite the surprise. I had made her 25 again, so she could spend a lifetime together with Dan, just like she had wanted to. Age changes took almost no chakra, much less than even a normal clone.

The next person was actually a group. Nagato and Yahiko stood in front of me. Konan hadn't died in the war, and was back in reality with the celebrating ninja. I could guess why Nagato and Yahiko didn't want to come back. They felt they had messed the world up too much, and didn't deserve the second chance. Before they had a chance to talk, I gave them a very good reason to come back.

"Did you know, there is going to be peace for many years after this war? But, eventually, another villain bent on destroying the world shows up and destroys almost everything."

(I had seen a few episodes of Boruto, which had shown Konoha and the Kage Faces destroyed. With the strong alliances at the time, the other villages must have been destroyed as well.)

"We need as many people as we can to keep the peaceful future safe. As major reasons behind this war, its only right that you halp prevent the next one. Besides, Konan misses you both terribly, but is willing to keep living to protect what you three valued so much."

Yahiko disappeared almost as soon as I said Konan was still alive and missed them. His longing to be with her and his love for her overrode his unwillingness to live. Nagato left right after him, wanting to protect his friends and make amends for his wrongdoings, I made the other two be 15 again, the same age as Yahiko.

I smiled, feeling several more people come back without issues. Gaara's mom, Nawaki (Tsunade's little brother), Yashamaru, Neji, Haku and Zabuza (neither of whom truely wanted to die in the first place), Utakata, Fuu, and Jiraiya, who I also made younger.

Then, I was in front of someone I had wanted to save from the beginning, but failed to do so: Itachi Uchiha. I knew he still felt that he didn't deserve to come back, still regretted so much that happened in his life, still loved his brother with all his heart. I knew that this time I would have to save him, whether he wanted me to or not. He most likely wouldn't believe he was needed and wanted until he saw proof of it. I would still try to convince him first. It would save me a lot of chakra.

"Why are you trying to bring me back again? You know perfectly well why I don't want to live again."

"You might think that Sasuke will be fine on his own as long as he has Naruto to straighten him out, but he needs you. In the future, he is married and has a daughter, but they go years at a time without seeing each other. He feels so guilty for killing you and attacking Konoha that he lives a nomadic life, searching for possible enemies outside Konoha, to try to make amends. He refuses to go home even when Naruto asks him to come back."

"He was so used to putting the blame on others that, now that he realizes it was his fault, he goes way too far in basically punishing himself. You never got to have your own family or see your children playing and learning to be ninja, so he believes he doesn't deserve too. After all, if his Itachi-nii, who was so much better, kinder, and stronger than he is, doesn't have something, neither should he."

"He blames himself for believing your story, for not seeing their was something wrong, for killing you without even trying to hear your side of the story, and he never believes people when they say he couldn't have known. Without you there, he doesn't know where to stop."

His daughter doesn't really even know who he is. I mean, he almost kills her the first time they meet outside of Konoha, that's how little they know each other. He didn't even know what she looked like! Sasuke _needs_ you."

Itachi looked at me in shock. I had ranted for so long about someone I truely cared very little about, all because I knew what I said would convince him. He seemed so surprised that Sasuke would need him and blame himself for so much. He was sceptical, though, because I could just be saying whatever I wanted, whether it was true or not. I knew how much he loved his brother. He'd be willing to do anything for him.

"Do you swear that what you said was true? Sasuke really still needs me?"

"I swear on my life." I answered, seriously. "Sasuke might not come out and say it, but he does need you."

With that said, Itachi also vanished, coming back to life. It was much smoother sailing after that. Sai's brother came back willingly, as did Minato, Kushina, Shisui, the Aburame and Yamanaka who were forced Root members, and Gaara's dad (who I could feel longing to make up for how terrible he had been to his son).

Lastly, I sensed the souls of my brothers, lingering at the edge, not seeming sure about whether to come or not. Like with all the others who were unsure, I appeared in front of them. I ran up and gave them a hug as soon as I appeared.

"I missed you so much! Ever since I got my memories back I've longed to see you again! Will you please come back with me? I want you to be there to see me get married."

"You still want us to be there? After all the trouble and fighting we caused? And what do you mean 'see you get married'? You're much too young!" Asura said, Indra nodding along with him.

"First off, you're my brothers, of course I love you and want you around! Secondly, I'm 18, a year older than you were when you got married, Asura, so don't go around saying I'm too young to get married. Gaara loves me, and I love him too, so we're going to get married. I want you to meet Sai as well. He was like a brother to me when I couldn't remember you, still is, actually. And I _do_ want all my brothers there when I get married. So, will you come or will I be left disappointed?"

"We're going to come." Asura answered.

"After all, we need to be there to help this Sai torture Gaara if he ever does anything to hurt you."

With that, they vanished as well. Suddenly, I was back in my own body. Everything had only taken a second in real time, so I still got to see the looks of surprise and joy on many people's faces. I couldn't see out of my left eye anymore, but it was totally worth it. Kuruma and the others gave me a boost of their chakra, sensing how low I was. Smiling, I turned back to Naruto.

"Happy birthday, Naru!"

He smiled in elation, pulling me into a quick, tight hug before running off toward Minato and Kushina, shouting "Mom, Dad!"

Everyone else took off toward their revived loved ones, even Sasuke ran to Itachi, squeezing him in a desperate hug. Asura and Indra both came toward me, hugging me fiercely. When they let go, I started swaying. Even with the help of my furry etc. friends, I could feel the chakra exhaustion weighing me down. They quickly moved to either side of me, holding me up. Gaara, who had been with his parents and uncle, noticed my condition and ran over too me.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. Then, without waiting for me to answer, he turned to my brothers. "Is she ok? What's wrong? Is she injured?"

I chuckled at his worrying. "I'm fine, just suffering from chakra exhaustion. Well, mostly fine. I can't see out of my left eye anymore, but I knew that would happen. It was the price for using the jutsu."

I figured I might as well tell him now. He could see that my left eye was, undoubtedly, pale white. If I didn't tell him what was wrong with it, he would flip out when he found out.

I could see that he was on the verge of panicking, so I leaned forward and kissed him. I heard two throats clear behind me, and pulled back quickly, blushing. My brothers, who were holding me up, had been pulled forward with me.

"Ah, Gaara, these are my brother, Asura and Indra. Please get along and don't fight while I'm out."

I added the last part because I could feel myself starting to pass out. I felt the three of them catch me as I fainted, the chakra exhaustion finally hitting me hard.


	42. Chapter 42

When I woke up again, I was in the Suna hospital. The chairs around my bed were all full of sleeping people. Asura, Indra, Gaara, Sai, and his brother were laying halfway on my bed, while Naru was sprawled halfway on the floor, barely even in his chair anymore. Not wanting to wake them up, they all looked like they needed some sleep, I looked at the calendar across the room to see how long I had been out.

It was then, as I looked across the room, that I noticed that I had perfect vision again. I quickly reached my hand up, waving it in front of my left eye. I could see my hand! I gasped in shock, the sudden noise walking up most of the people in the room (Naru was too out of it).

"Kira, you're awake!" Gaara gasped, quickly getting up and hugging me.

"Yeah, I am. How come I can see out of my left eye, though? And how long have I been out?"

While Gaara pulled back and moved to sit next to me on the bed, Sai answered.

"You've been unconscious for a week. Everyone was worried. And, as for your eye ..." he trailed off, looking at my brothers.

I turned to look at them as well, already worried. What stupid thing did they do? And then I saw it. Indra had a milky white unseeing eye, specifically his left eye. I started crying. I had been perfectly fine with being unable to see in one eye. It was the price to pay for bringing everyone back to life, a burden I had chosen to take on. I didn't want my big brother to have to take responsibility for my choices.

Indra could tell what I was thinking, and decided to clear it up right then.

"Don't you try to blame yourself or feel sorry for me. This is my way to make up for all the deaths the feud I started with Asura caused. Either way, if I hadn't done it, someone else would. As soon as everyone heard that bringing back their loved ones cost you an eye, a crowd filling up all of Suna and much of the desert showed up to help you."

Life in the Hidden Villages slowly went back to normal, well, mostly. Everyone was at peace now, not worrying about if the other nations would attack them or not. Everyone I revived was absolved of any crimes they had been accused of while I was out, mostly because the Kages trusted me not to bring deranged murderers back from the dead.

My brothers, as well as Gaara's parents and Yashamaru, moved in with Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and me. Because of the conversation they had had when he had been reanimated, Gaara and his father were on speaking terms with each other. They were still reserved and wary, especially Gaara, but it was a start.

Everyone spent the first few weeks after the war getting used to each other and getting visits from grateful shinobi. Many believed they would be intruding to thank me in person, and sent letters and gifts instead. Gaara and I had to add on a new room in the house just to put all the gifts in. But most of the people we had met before came to thank us in person.

The first to show up had been Naru and his parents. He had already thanked me after he woke up when I was in the hospital, but Minato and Kushina wanted to thank me in person, too.

I didn't know it at the time, but they had traveled back to Suna with the Uchihas, who had let Naruto and his family visit first, planning to go the next day. (Itachi and Shisui had overruled Sasuke, who just wanted everyone to go together. They thought that the previous Hokage and his family had the right to go first.)

It had been very awkward for me when the first thing they had done was bow and declare their sincere thanks.

"No, don't worry about it!" I exclaimed, waving my hands in front of my face. "You don't have to be so formal about it! I did it because I wanted to, not because I wanted recognition for it, so please, stop bowing!"

"All the same, we will give you the recognition you deserve for what you did for us. Naruto might not be a child any longer, but you gave us a second chance to be a family, and we thank you for it." Minato answered.

I decided the best way to get them to stop was to do something myself, so I walked forward and pulled Naru up. He was crying and muttering "Thank you, thank you" over and over again under his breath.

"Sh, it's ok. Remember, you are my friend. I know that, if you could have, you would've done the same for me. So, snap out of it and come meet my brothers. I know you'll at least get along with Asura, seeing as you are his reincarnation."

Minato and Kushina had stopped bowing while we were talking, and were smiling at the two of us. I turned to them while still hugging Naru.

"Minato, Kushina, you're more than welcome to come in as well. I was kinda hoping that, as a married woman, you could help plan my wedding, Kushina."

Gaara and I were just starting to plan for our wedding. Gaara's parents, Karura and Rasa, had already agreed to help, but Gaara and I wanted to get married by the end of next month, and would need as much help as we could to get everything done. We had agreed to be married like the people in the second world I lived in, but with traditional wedding clothes.

After we went inside, we planned out the basics. We decided to get married in Konoha. Most of our friends were there and we had agreed on an outside wedding, so Suna with its surprise sandstorms wasn't a very good choice.

Kushina would be my maid of honor, with Hinata and Temari as the bridesmaids. Indra, as the older brother, would take Dad's place in giving me away. Naruto would be his best man and also the ring bearer. Rasa, as Gaara's dad and the previous Kazekage, would take the place of the priest and marry us, as per Suna tradition.

We left off the rest of the planning for now, inviting them to return again the next day. They declined, saying that we already had some visitors, the Uchihas, who were planning on coming the next day. So, instead, we planned to meet up at the marketplace in two days to pick up clothes and flowers. As Gaara and I went to bed that night, I could only hope my visit with Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui would go just as well.


	43. Chapter 43

Unfortunately for me, the meeting with the Uchihas was even more awkward than the ones with the Uzumaki-Namikazes. The Uchiha had a reputation for being stoic, which two out of the three were, but Shisui was like the Naruto of the Uchiha, but not half as hyper. Another part was that Shisui, while still solemn and grateful, insisted on called me Great Aunt Kira since I was the sister of his many times Great Grandfather.

Shisui had been the first person to thank me. 'Tachi clearly still felt that he had deserved death (though I could already see how being around Sasuke and Shisui were helping him not think that anymore) and Sasuke looked to nervous and unsure to start this surely awkward conversation. I couldn't think too deeply into it, however, before Shisui threw me for a loop.

Like the Uzumakis, he bowed and spoke to me with gratitude and respect, but also tried to soothe the tension.

"Thank you for for going so far for myself and my family, Great Aunt Kira. If you didn't already have a new eye, I would have offered you one of mine."

I blinked, them stared at him in shock. What did he call me? Great Aunt? I guess it made sense, but it was strange to have someone about my age (it is guessed that Shisui was between 16 and 20 when he died, so I'm going with 19 so he's still pretty close to Itachi's age, and he's 20) call me Great Aunt.

I wasn't the only one staring. Sasuke and 'Tachi both lost their composure as well, clearly not expecting Shisui to address me as such. 'Tachi pulled himself together before nudging Sasuke. Shisui, who I still hadn't answered, stepped aside and let Sasuke take his place.

"T-thanks for giving me my Nii-san back. I'll never be able to repay you."

He didn't bow, but kept his head inclined. I was much more comfortable with this attitude, mostly because it seemed so ... Sasuke like? Itachi, however, seemed to think that that wasn't enough, and walked up beside him, putting his hand on his back before bowing and apologizing for Sasuke's lack of respect. At this, Sasuke bowed as well, making sure to bow lower than Itachi, to apologize with his brother.

"It's fine, Itachi, I wasn't insulted. It was sincere, and that's all that matters." I sighed.

At least Indra interupted before Itachi could take his turn thanking me. He had heard that the Uchihas had come, and wanted to apologize to his descendants for the life he had forced on them. Hopefully, after all this apologizing was out of the way, life could return to normal, but, for now, life would be immensely awkward.

I left the room, giving them some privacy. While I was out, I went to Karura and Rasa's room. We might have help with the clothes and decorations for the wedding, but we still needed to pick out the food and send messages to Konoha informing Hinata and Naruto of what they had to do in the wedding.

Kurara and I wrote out the letters and sent them before we started working on the wedding invitations. We didn't want a very big wedding, but much more people than the ones we invited would most likely turn up. It is a Kage's wedding, after all.

When we got about a fourth of the invitations done, I went back to check on how my brother and my nephews were doing. They seemed to be getting along ok, snacking on mostly dangos, though Sasuke had tomatoes. I stole one of Indra's sticks and sat down with them.

"Hey, do you guys want to come to my wedding?"

I knew that at least Itachi understood why I asked them in person. As the heir to the Uchiha family, he had been raised to know the subtleties of the noble clans, something I already had a basic grasp of just from living with the Kazekage.

By asking him in person, I was telling people that I acknowledge him as family and approve of him as suitable company. As the Kazekage's fiance, my approval would show everyone that Itachi is trustworthy, making it were they didn't have to worry as much about someone attacking Itachi. They would assume that there was something else behind the massacre, or that it had been someone else all along and Itachi had been wrongfully accused.

"We would be honored." Was his reply. Shisui also sent over a look of gratitude. I guess he also knew about this stuff.

After they left, I was back with Karura, writing out more invitations. Karura had convinced me to invite people she knew would turn up whether we invited them or not, like the other Kage and the Diamo of the Wind country. Fortunately, the I didn't hve to do this the next day.

Kushina had arrived to help pick out my dress and the wedding decorations. We went with Karura to get the wedding dress first. It was the part I looked forward to the most, but also the part they expected to take the longest. Karura had tried to make it take less time by looking through the selections of different shops before we went shopping.

She was very glad to find that it worked. I found the kimano I wanted in the first shop we entered. It was white, with yellow flowers, and green leaves with a pink ribbon. It was beautiful, and Kushina said that the green brought out my eyes.

The decorations didn't take too long either. I honestly didn't want very many. Kushina had already found the perfect spot for us to get married. She had told Gaara and me about it before we had left to go shopping. It was an orchard of Sakura trees. I had always loved the beautiful pink trees, and Gaara had agreed that it sounded like a magical place for the wedding.

We mostly needed chairs and tables, all of which were going to be decorated with flowers from the Yamanaka family's flower shop. Ino and her dad were going to let us have them for free, even though I had tried to insist to pay. They wanted to thank me for stopping Shikaku and Inoichi's deaths, and refused any payment.

I was glad all the planning was going so well. It looked like Gaara and I might just have everything ready by the end of the month.


	44. Chapter 44

Before we knew it, it was the end of the month. Everything was prepared and everyone had arrived, so Gaara and I could finally get married. Sasuke was still in the Leaf, and arrived with his brother, cousin, and Sakura, who he had started dating during the preparations.

He wasn't the only one to show up with a date. Neji and Tenten arrived together, as well as Temari and Shikamaru. Sai and Ino weren't together yet, but I could tell that they liked each other and made plans accordingly. I knew that I was just forcing myself to think about my friends' love lives, though. I wasn't second guessing marrying Gaara, but I _was_ nervous.

Kushina was very relaxed about it.

"Don't worry, every girl gets nervous before getting married. Even the most calm and relaxed person in the world is nervous when they get married. Just try to relax and focus on Gaara."

"Were you nervous when you married Minato?"

"Of course! I could barely walk down the aisle I was shaking so much. But, as soon as I saw Minato standing there waiting for me, I relaxed. The knowledge that he was there waiting for hyper silly me made me so happy that I forgot about the crowd and the future, thinking only about how happy both of us were. I'm sure it'll be the same for you."

I gave her a small smile in thanks, but didn't get a chance to really thank her before Indra came to get me. Because we were in a Sakura field, Kushina and I were just standing close to the decorated area.

"See you at the end of the aisle." Kushina said, before walking off in front of us.

Once everyone was in their place, Indra held out his arm for me.

"Let's go. My soon-to-be Brother in law is waiting for you."

I put my arm over his and let him lead me toward Gaara. As we walked through the crowd, I realized just how many people were there. Well over 500 people had shown up. This was much more than either Gaara or I had wanted, but it would have been more than rude to turn them away.

Fortunately, it seemed Kushina was right when it came to wedding jitters. When I did as she advised and focused only on Gaara, everything else seemed to fade into the background. I didn't forget the crowd, couldn't: it was too big, but it didn't seem important anymore. All that mattered were Gaara and me, everything after that would be ok, no matter what would happen.

Gaara seemed to be just as nervous as I was. I could see his sand weaving back and forth between his fingers, something he often did to help him both expend some chakra and calm down. Once I reached him and Indra gave me away, putting my hand in his, he seemed to calm down as well. He didn't take his eyes off me once, love and happiness radiating from him.

After that, everything seemed to be happening in fast forward. Rasa was talking, then we were giving our vows, and then, time seemed to freeze after we both said "I do." Gaara pulled me close and kissed me. I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him close as well, and we seemed to meld together for an eternal second.

Then, the crowd behind us burst out in cheers and applause, reminding us where we were. We pulled away from each other, blushing. It only took a second for people to take advantage of this. I was dragged away be a horde of women, al of whom wanted to congratulate me and compliment my beauty.

Temari eventually took pity on me, stealing me from them and bringing me back to Gaara. "It's almost time for the dancing to start, and the Husband and Wife need to dance together," she would tell anyone wanting to delay us. It worked, thankfully, and so I was with Gaara again.

Gaara and I stayed close together for the rest of the celebration, wanting to avoid being kidnapped by rabid guests. We still had fun, though. We ate and danced and were teased by our friends. That's not saying we didn't tease them back.

I also went through with my "Get Ino and Sai Together" plan. I pushed Ino into Sai, making her land on top of him on the floor. Just like I wanted, Ino, who was starting to get a little more than tipsy, took initiative and decided to kiss him. This, being the first time anyone ever kissed him, made him faint with a blush on his face and me bust out laughing.

After the festivities, when it started getting dark, everyone was surprised with a firework show. Kushina and Naruto had planned it out as an end of the celebrations gift. It was beautiful. The sky was full of reds, greens, and golds.

When it was over, everyone either started heading home or toward hotel rooms they had booked. Gaara and I headed for the nearby hot springs, where we had booked an out of the way building to spend the night. After we entered to room, Gaara and I stood there awkwardly for a long minute. Both of us had never gone farther then kissing, and weren't quite sure what to do.

Just like with the kiss so long ago, I could see that I'd have to take initiative. So, I buried the embarrassment and nervousness flowing through me, focusing only on Gaara and how much I loved him. I slowly reached for the ribbon around my waist that was keeping my wedding kimono together, before pulling on it and undoing the bow.

I could feel the dress loosening around my shoulders, the weight of it starting to pull it down off of me. I took a few steps forward, letting the kimono slip down some as I moved to stand in front of Gaara. I reached up a hand, putting it on his face. Being near him helped me stay relaxed and calm despite the worry running through my head.

"Gaara, don't worry so much. I love and trust you, and there is no one I'd rather be with than you."

I could see Gaara start relaxing, too. He was still nervous, and his sand was slowly swirling around us, but he didn't look like he was going to let that hold him down anymore.

He leaned forward, kissing me, but it was unlike any other kiss we'd shared up until now. This one was needy, loving, passionate. His hands roamed down my neck and over my shoulders, pushing my clothes the rest of the way off.

Gaara stopped for a second, seeming to second guess himself, but I just kept kissing him, pulling him closer and fiddling with his clothes tie. He renewed his efforts, reaching back to undo his clothes, too. Soon, we were both on the bed, accepting and loving every part of each other. It was an occurance that would repeat itself joyfully many times in our married life, but, for then, we savoured it like we'd never see tomorrow.


	45. Epilogue and Sequel Info

15 years later:

"Dad, Dad! Look what I made!"

Our oldest daughter, Misako Ototsuki, raced into the room. With her dark red hair, a love tattoo on her forehead (which I wasn't all too sure about, but she was old enough to make her own decisions), and pale skin, she looked almost exactly like her father, but also had my eyes. With both of our kekkei genkai, she was the most gifted of our children. She had also recently made Chuunin.

As a big daddy's girl, she was always making new attacks or learning new jutsus to show off to him. It was adorable, especially when she was younger and Gaara still found it awkward. He'd gotten used to it now, though, but it was still really sweet of her.

This time, it was to show him how detailed the Shukaku sculpture she made was. Like me, she was more talkative and creative. She would spend most of the time she wasn't training or on missions making sand animals to entertain Gaara and my youngest child, our 3 year old son.

Ryoto was our only son. He was also the only one of our children who looked like me. He was a sweet kid, with my brown hair and green eyes. He'll probably end up with my dojutsu one day, just like Misako. He was very hyper, running around the house and annoying everyone to play with him.

Most of the time, I just ended up taking him with me and our middle child, Aiko, to the training grounds and letting him practice with toy kunai. Aiko looked even more like Gaara than Misako. She was like a carbon copy of Gaara when he was her age, complete with his pupil-less seafoam eyes. She was 11, and only recently graduated from the academy.

She might have looked like Gaara, but she acted more like a Nara than anything else. Aiko loved it when we would visit her "Uncle Shika" in the Leaf. Gaara gave her missions in the Leaf every so often so she could go and visit them. Opposite of Ryoto, she has Gaara's sand abilities, but not my Mirshagan.

Gaara and I were happy with the life we had worked for. The world was at peace, we had children who were our pride and joy, and we had a lot of family and friends scattered all over the Shinobi world. And so, here I will end the adventures of my life: the detailed account of how I went from Gaara's Wolf to his loving wife to the mother of 3 children.

Hey y'all, Fangirl here! Thanks for sticking with me as I sorted everything out and worked on getting this up. Since I already have some work on the sequel done, I'll be working on posting that soon. It is a Naruto My Hero Academia crossover, with Misako as the main character. I hope you enjoyed this story and will enjoy the next just as much!

Fangirl


End file.
